Beyond The Scars Of Redemption: The Sequel to BTBS
by December.LeNoir
Summary: After the conflicts and battles of her previous life, Bella enters the realm of a new beginning with the Cullens. But when she has to face the burden of a secret promise. Bella finds herself torn between a desire from her past and the Cullens' future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beyond The Scars Of Redemption: The Sequel to Beyond the Broken Scars. **_

**_Since Beyond the Broken Scars was an alternate version to New Moon & Eclipse; this story is an alternate version to Breaking Dawn._**

_Disclaimer: If you haven't guessed it yet, I am not S. Meyer. All characters in this saga belong to her. I merely like experimenting with them. _

_The featured song in this chapter: Cyanide Sun ~ By H.I.M_

_Recommended music: Cosmic Love ~ Florence + The Machine._

_I am a little nervous about posting this sequel to be honest. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Stockholm syndrome**

**BPOV**

The rain poured down from the black starless sky and was drenching the streets of Manhattan below. I gazed at the rainwater as it trickled down the large windows of the _Elite_ hotel in the heart of New York City. _Of all the places he could have chosen; it had to be some fancy hotel, I_ thought to myself as I walked across the sidewalk. I pushed my way through the revolving doors and entered the brightly lit reception hall. The interior of the building was decorated in the most extravagant fashion: A black and green marble floor, a gigantic crystal chandelier hung from the high doomed ceiling. A heavy perfume of lilies lingered in the air as I walked up to the reception desk. I tried to ignore the sound of porters carrying luggage to the elevators, the low murmurs of guests, and the light melody of piano music coming from the bar. I needed focus on the task at hand.

I came to a stop in front of the black granite desk and dropped my bag down on it. The noise was loud enough to alert the blonde haired receptionist who was reading the latest issue of Vogue.

"Good evening," she said with an air of false sweetness, putting the magazine down on the desk and standing up. "How may I help you?"

"Could you tell me which room Dr. Cullen is staying in?"

The receptionist gazed at me for a long moment, and then curled her pink lips into a smile. "We don't disclose information about our guests," she said coolly. "Hotel policy."

"Fine, can you call his room and let him know that I'm here," there was a prominent hint of warning in my tone.

"Dr. Cullen requested all messages to be delivered to the reception desk."

"Just let him know that _his wife _is here to see him," I interrupted her with a roll of my eyes.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows at me, slightly taken aback. "Oh, well in that case…" her voice trailed away as she picked up the telephone.

It took all the strength I had within me not to set the receptionist and the desk on fire.

"I need your name," the receptionist said hurriedly as she pressed the receiver to her ear.

"Bella Swan-Cullen," I said as I drummed my fingers on the desk and waited.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen its Melissa from reception. I've got Bella here asking to see you." The receptionist paused for a moment and looked slightly crest fallen. "Okay, I'll let her know," she put down the receiver and looked up at me. "He'll be down shortly."

"Thank you," I said picking up my bag and walking towards the direction of the bar. The sound of the piano became more prominent as I slid past the many occupied tables. A strong scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke hit by tongue, and I had to swallow the venom that had been building up in throat. There was another scent, a familiar scent that heightened my alertness.

It had been almost six months since Edward had vanished from Volterra with Alyssa and Horatio. Six months, and still our coven was no where near discovering their whereabouts. Alice had been tracking him with the aid of the Volturi, but each and every place we went to had resulted in us finding nothing.

The search had not been limited to just Italy and America, half of us had hunted around every country in Western Europe in the hopes of finding him there. But alas, he always seemed to be one step ahead of us.

It seemed that he had achieved the impossible, and had managed to outwit both Alice and the entire Volturi coven.

Even Aro, who was always calm and collected, was beginning to fear that if Edward wasn't captured soon, the global vampire community would start to question the Volturi's effectiveness.

Everything had changed since Edward's disappearance, particularly the relationship between the Volturi and myself. Aro had made me his second in command in the Volturi. This had been a big sacrifice on my part, but it did mean that I could clear the Cullens from being suspects in the case. They had been involved in the search for Edward with the Volturi guards, and as a result had managed to keep their freedom.

Carlisle and I had parted ways due to the arrangements made by the Volturi. And I had had to guide a few of the Volturi guards and Denali clan around Western Europe. Carlisle had also conducted searches around the eastern corners of Europe with Emmett, Alec and Eleazar.

Jasper had gathered two old acquaintances, Peter and Charlotte, who had been with him during his involvement in the southern vampire wars. They had agreed to help us in the search without question.

Alice meanwhile, had been residing in Volterra, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of a vision through Edward's decisions. She had sent us all over the place, and had occasionally joined us in the search. The last place she had seen him was New York, and we hadn't wasted anytime in flying out here. Jasper and Alice had gone to meet up with Rosalie and Emmett who were flying in from Egypt. So I had some time left to reunite with my husband, and hopefully find Edward.

"What will it be?" the barman asked as I took a seat on the stool beside the bar.

_I don't suppose you have a bottle of mountain lion blood in the fridge do you?_ I thought as I glanced over the drinks menu. "Diet coke," I said after a long moment.

I turned in my seat and looked at the figure seated at the piano at the far end of the room. The sight of his tousled bronze hair that shimmered in the dim light, his chiseled jaw, and handsome face sent an icy chill along my spine. I watched as his long fingers lazily trailed across the piano keys, his eyes closed and his lips moving slowly against the microphone as he sung the words to an unfamiliar song.

"_I am dead to you, a shadow doomed  
My love, forever in the dark  
And of all untruths the truest is you  
Too close to my heart"_

I could hardly believe my eyes. There, after months and months searching, was Edward Cullen, sitting there and calmly playing the piano. He didn't seem aware of my presence and I couldn't see any sign of Alyssa or Horatio any where.

_Were they in one of the hotel rooms here?_ I thought as I pretended to take a sip of my drink. I listened to him finish the last verse of the song, and then I stood up and, taking my bag and my glass of Coke in one hand, I walked over to the piano. I quietly sat down beside him on the bench, and waited for him to finish the song.

A heavy silence hung in the air between us, and I exhaled sharply as he opened his eyes. He turned and fixed his gaze intently at me.

"Hello Bella," he whispered – his voice was velvet and oddly calm.

"How long have you been here?"

Edward smirked and strummed his fingers over the piano keys. "An hour or two, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"You knew I was coming here?" I asked, slightly taken aback.

"I let Alice see my decision in coming here," he said with a casual shrug. "And I knew that she would probably send you to come after me."

I should have known that Edward would play with Alice's vision, giving her brief glances here and there, and sent us on wild goose chases.

"Where are the others, Edward?" I asked after a long pause.

"The others?"

"Alyssa and Horatio," I said clenching my fists in frustration. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"They're safe," he said without looking at me. "So you can tell Alice to stop worrying."

"I need to know where they are, Edward." I said in a low voice as I pressed my hand into his. He shifted his gaze to stare at me, his golden eyes twinkling somewhat.

"Why? So that you can hand them into Aro, and send them to their deaths." His voice was forcefully and irritated as he spoke. And I watched as his fingers clasped around the Volturi crest necklace that hung over my coat.

"Edward, we will never be free of the Volturi unless I."

"Do you know why I took Horatio and Alyssa in the first place?" He interrupted with stern glare.

I shook my head and waited for him to reply.

"I did it so you wouldn't have to join the Volturi in order to save the child, and sacrifice yourself." The words came out in a tone laced with anguish and despair, as though I should have known this. "But I can see that my plan backfired, like it always does," he gestured to the Volturi crest and scowled down at the piano for a moment.

"I wasn't forced to join them Edward," I said as I placed a hand on his own. "I offered to become one of their elders, in return for the rest of your covens' freedom."

Edward looked up at me with wide eyes, and he seized my wrist and pulled me closer. "The others had nothing to do with what I did, Bella," he said earnestly. "And Aro knows it. He's only using this situation as an excuse of getting you in his coven."

"It's temporary until I can clean up this mess that you've created," I said coolly.

Edward chuckled humorlessly. "He won't be letting you go anything soon Bella, not with the plans he has in store for the vampire realm."

"What plans?" I asked warily. If there was another prospect of a battle between vampire covens on the horizon then I'm resigning. I refused point blank to be involved in any more wars.

"From I read in his mind he's orchestrating something, a bit like a reform to our realm." Edward said darkly, looking around to make sure none of the guards were in sight.

"You have to leave them Bella, if needs be I'll fake my own death along with Alyssa and Horatio's."

"Aro won't fall for that," my tone was resolute as I spoke. "He didn't fall for it when Carlisle faked his own death."

The mentioning of Carlisle sent a ripple of anger along Edward's face, and he turned swiftly and stood up.

"Then we'll just have to find of something else, because I'm not going back there Bella and neither are Horatio and Alyssa."

"You can't run away from them forever, Edward." I said getting to my feet and closing the lid of the piano.

"I'm good at hiding away and Horatio has his powers to protect him." Edward

made to turn away, but I hastily grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"And what about Alyssa?"

Edward fixed his eyes on me and flashed me the familiar crooked smile. "She doesn't need me, Bella," he chuckled as he spoke. "She has her own protection now."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "What protection?" Alyssa was a mere human as far as I knew, and I doubt she would have changed her mind about becoming a vampire. Edward wouldn't have turned her away, because he still possessed the firm believe that in coming a vampire, your soul would be damned for eternity.

"Let's just say that it's the main reason why Alice will _never_ be able to see her," and he turned on his heel and started walking away towards the reception.

"Hold on a second," I said hurriedly catching up with him. "We haven't finished yet."

"Yes we have Bella," Edward said calmly. "I have to go, and you need to find Alice."

"I need you to come back to Volterra with me, and explain this mess to Aro." I said in the midst of cutting him off. "We've spent half a year looking for you Edward and I'm not going to let you go, mere moments after I've found you."

Edward smiled sympathetically and cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand. He pushed the strands of my black hair away from my neck and glanced at it for a moment. "He's marked you," he stated in a surprised tone.

"Oh stop trying to twist this situation, and make it about us," I said bitterly. "This is about lives Edward, innocent lives that are in danger."

"And I am protecting them," he said stroking my cheek fondly for a few seconds. "You don't have to worry Bella."

"And what about the Volturi? Do you realize that they have got practically every single existing vampire coven in the world looking for you?" I said.

"There is a very simple way to get the Volturi off your back, Bella." Edward said as he looked around the reception hall once more.

"Which is?"

"Destroy them, you have the power to do so." He said with a wink.

""And who will protect the vampire realm? As much as I hate them, Edward, we _need _the Volturi."

"Don't be fooled by their manipulation, Bella. I've spent enough time with them to know that the vampires, and indeed the human realm, would be better off without them." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. I saw his eyes linger on my wedding ring, and he released his grip from my hand.

"I should get going," and he turned on his heel and began walking across the reception hall towards the revolving doors. "I'm walking away Bella, and leaving you to be happy with your choice."

"You can't use my marriage as an excuse to disappear again, Edward." I said as I walked beside him.

"Bella, I might be able to let you go in order to make you happy, but I can't simply forgive and forget what Carlisle did."

"He did nothing wrong, Edward." I said warily.

"He went behind my back, Bella. And took the only reason for my existence, granted he has made you happy and I'm glad of that. There is nothing more I want in the world than to see you happy." Edward paused for a moment and slipped his left hand into the pocket of his black jacket. "But I can't overlook what he did, I'm sorry." He pulled out a bright purple and white flower, and handed it to me.

"If you want to find me again, all you have to do is figure out why this flower is familiar to you." And with that, Edward turned and zoomed across the reception hall and out the revolving doors.

I looked down at the flower for a few minutes, feeling completely baffled. There was something familiar about it, but I couldn't figure out. I made to ask Edward what he meant by this, but when I looked up he had vanished.

"Damnit!" I muttered under my breath. There was no way I would be able to go after him, and I would bet everything I owned that Alice had seen everything. She would probably call me in a few minutes and frantically tell me to go after him.

"Isabella," a familiar voice called from my left side. I spun around and came face to face with Carlisle. He looked as handsome as ever with his blonde hair swept back in a casual fashion, a fitted blue v-neck sweater and charcoal pants.

"Hello stranger." I managed to say before his lips captured mine forcefully. I felt myself sway as his delicious scent engulfed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "I've missed you," Carlisle murmured as he pulled away.

"I've missed you more," I said, leaning forwards and pressing my forehead to his.

"Shall we go up to the room?"

I nodded, thinking it would be easier for us to be alone when I told him of my meeting with Edward, and hopefully he wouldn't be too angry about it.

Carlisle took my hand in his own and led me into the elevator, and up to his room.

The hotel room was one of the largest I had ever seen. A large rectangular room dimly lit with ceiling lights and elegantly decorated in light colored modern furniture. From the far end I could see the doorway that lead out onto the balcony.

I dropped my bag aside by the large four poster bed as Carlisle pulled my coat off. "There's another scent on you," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and, pushing back the strands of my hair, kissing my neck.

"It's Edward's, I found him in the bar downstairs."

Carlisle zoomed around to stand in front of me. He gripped my waist tightly in his hands.

"He was here?"

"Briefly, he'd been waiting to see me." I said and then recounted the events that had taken place during my time in the bar with him.

"I can't believe how native he's being," Carlisle said after a long moment of silence.

"Native isn't the word I would use," I said as I kicked off my shoes and socks, before heading into the shower room.

"You think he's being arrogant, don't you?" Carlisle asked, following me into the room. He leaned again the doorway and watched as I grabbed a towel and disappeared behind the shower screen.

"Yes," I said in the midst of stripping off my clothes. "He thinks that by hiding away long enough the Volturi will just forget about him."

I turned on the water and allowed the heated spray to cascade down upon me.

"But if he believes that we are in league with the Volturi now." Carlisle began to say, but I cut him off.

"He knows we would never betray him," I raised my voice to carry over the sound of the shower. "And the Volturi won't let us stand in their way if they find out where he is."

Carlisle sighed heavily as he passed me the coconut shower gel. "So we're going to face yet another fight on our hands," he said leaning back against the shower screen.

I poked my head around the shower screen and looked at my husband. "I won't let that happen," I said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't stop it Bella," he said as he turned to look at me.

"I'm an elder remember," I said planting a quick kiss on his lips. "And I have much of a say in what the Volturi do, as Aro does."

Carlisle smiled sadly, pushing the wet strands of hair out of my face. "Edward is right in saying that Aro has an agenda with the vampire realm, Bella."

I moved over and turned off the shower, before stepping out into the bathroom. "Aro's always going to have some plan for the realm, and we're not going to get involved in it." I said, picking up the towel and wrapping it around myself.

"Like we didn't get involved with the Valhalla conflict?" Carlisle said as he walked me backwards up against the wall pushing me up against it. His hand snaked under my towel and grazed up my thigh.

"That was unavoidable, Carlisle." I said as I moved my hands to his shoulders and carefully dug my nails into his skin.

"And you think that there won't be any conflict between us and the Volturi over Horatio and Alyssa?" Carlisle murmured in my ear.

"There will always be conflict between our Coven and Aro's, Carlisle. But on the Brightside, Horatio and his sister won't be affected by it too much."

"Alyssa is no longer with Edward, right?" My husband asked as his black eyes pierced mine.

"She's got her own protection, and apparently it is powerful enough to conceal her from Alice's visions."

"What protection could that be?"

"I'm not sure, but Alice might know something about it."

"Can we ask her tomorrow?" Carlisle asked pressing himself against me. "It's just that I have a months worth of catching up to do with my wife."

I grinned and cast my eyes on the ground for a brief moment. "What did you have in mine, Dr. Cullen?"

He moved his mouth to my neck and began nibbling down my throat and collar bone. The scent of his cool breath sent shivers along my spine and a wave of heat between my legs.

"You make a very strong case, doctor, and I think it is best if we leave all further investigations until tomorrow."

He moved away and stared up at me with hooded, ebony eyes. And, then before I could say another word, Carlisle had scooped me up into his arms and led me into the bedroom.

The light of the sun was flooding into the hotel suit the next morning. I was resting my head on my husband's chest. I had to fight the urge to pinch myself on several occasions to remind myself, _that it was actually real_.

I twirled the stem of the flower; Edward had given me, between my finger tips. I still couldn't figure out why this was so familiar. And, sighing contentedly I put the flower aside and went back to flickering through the pages of my book, not seeing the words at all.

"Are you day dreaming again, my love?" Carlisle asked with his voice oddly distant. I sat up and turned in his arms to stare into his smiling face.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked, biting my bottom lip sheepishly.

"A little, you've been reading the same page of Jane Eyre for forty-five minutes." He said reaching over and picking up the book. "Is Rochester's proposal to Jane _that_ engrossing?"

I grinned and tilted my head to the side, fixing my eyes on his. "I have a weakness for romantic heroes." This was somewhat true I suppose.

Carlisle raised his eye brows. "Well in that case," he said, and I felt the rapid rush of wind as he leaned forwards, rolling us over so that I was on my back with him bearing down on top of me. "I had better use _your_ weakness to my advantage," and he captured my lips in a long kiss. I loved the fact that I didn't need to pull away to breath any more; this was one of the many benefits of being a vampire.

I felt his hand trail down the duvet covering me, and he smoothed his fingers along my curves until he stopped at the hem before slipping beneath it.

"Since when were you the romantic hero?" I murmured as he broken away and moved down to kiss my neck. I was very aware that his hand was now caressing my inner thigh in light, teasing circles.

"I followed the typical pathway of a literary hero," Carlisle said in the midst of lavishing my throat in kisses. "I lost everything, fought a battle, defied fate and was redeemed by the love of a good woman."

"Are you sure you have a PhD in English Lit?" I asked watching him closely.

"Quite sure," he said chuckling as he made to remove the duvet covering me completely. The shrill sound of my cell phone rang out from the bedside table. In any other circumstances I would have ignored it, but Alice was probably calling me and I couldn't afford not to take it.

"Carlisle," I murmured gently.

"I'll get it," I heard him say as he rolled over and reached across to pick up my phone.

"Good morning, Alice," he said before putting the receiver on speaker-phone.

"I need the pair of you to get down to Seattle, right now." Alice said in a frantic voice.

"Why?" I asked lazily.

"Because Horatio and Edward are in trouble, big trouble and you're the only one who can help them, Bella. You need to get-"

Alice stopped in mid-sentence and then let out a shrill scream of terror, before the line went dead.

~to be continued.

* * *

A/N:

Thoughts? Whatever comments you have, good or bad, let me know.

_The usual (optional) questions._

_Are you surprised that Bella has temporarily replaced Marcus, and become Aro's second in command in the Volturi?_

_What kind of protection do you think Alyssa has acquired?_

_Why can't Alice see her any more?_

_What is the meaning behind the familar flower Edward gave to Bella._

_Do you think the cliffhanger was evil?_

_Thank you for reading_

PS: _I just wanted to add that this FanFic would not have been possible if it wasn't for the overwhelming amount of support I received from my readers._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and subscribed to this story, thus far. I am very grateful to you all.

_DISCLAIMER: I am not S. Meyer. All Characters in this story, except Horatio and Alyssa, belong to her. _

_Recommended music: The Flood ~ Katie Melua._

**This chapter contains content of a mature natural, so if you're not eighteen or over I suggest you read no further.**

**

* * *

**

_He was becoming to me my whole world; and more than the world: almost my hope of heaven. _

_He stood between me and every thought of religion, as an eclipse intervenes between man and the broad sun. _

_I could not, in those days, see God for his creature: of whom I had made an idol._

_- Charlotte Bronte_

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

"So much for having a quiet weekend," I muttered solemnly, rolling over onto my side to stare at Carlisle. His expression was oddly grim. I knew that the prospect of facing whatever danger the others were in was stressful, particularly seeing as we didn't know who or what was attacking them. I raised my right hand and caressed his cheek gently.

"As long as we're with the Volturi, Bella, I doubt there'll ever be quiet weekends for us." Carlisle said, studying my gaze closely.

I shifted against him and slid my legs over his. "You know I had no choice in joining them, my love." I said cautiously, running my hand over his chest. "They wouldn't have granted us freedom to find Edward if I hadn't joined them."

Carlisle pulled my face to his and kissed me lightly. "I am grateful for what you've managed to achieve with Aro," he said sincerely. "But I don't see how it can end well, especially after Edward has violated a sacred law."

I nodded thoughtfully as I rested my head against his chest. "Edward doesn't want to harm the Volturi or the Vampire realm." I said earnestly.

"The Volturi won't make exceptions for a Vampire harboring an immortal child and a human, Bella." Carlisle said as he stroked my right arm.

I turned my head and cast my eyes to the window to see the sun shining brightly over the cloudless blue sky. There was no chance of us being able to leave the hotel at this point, and for once it was rather annoying. As much as I liked the sun, we really couldn't afford to be stuck in a hotel with the others in trouble.

We had to find them before the Volturi did, and even if they were determined to punish Edward. I would do everything I could to make sure such a thing wouldn't happen.

"How are we going to get out of here without being exposed?" My hand moved down his stomach as I spoke.

"There's an elevator here that goes straight down to the underground car park," he said, and I distinctly felt his body tense beneath me. "We can get out that way; and I'll hire a private taxi."

I smiled and I pressed my lips to his abdomen. "We'd better get going then," I said, as I rolled off him and pushed the duvet aside.

"Can you wait a moment, Bella?" Carlisle murmured as I slid my legs off the bed, and dangled them over the floor...

"I know that this is a serious situation but," he paused and shifted to sit closer beside me. "Is there something bothering you?"

I stare at him in silence for a few seconds. "Bothering me?" I repeated, frowning.

"You seem very…" he rested his head on my shoulder as he spoke, "distant."

I bit my bottom lip and sighed heavily. I couldn't argue against his assumption that something was wrong, but it did bother me that he was able to pinpoint it barely hours after we had been reunited.

It was true that there were many things haunting my mind, mainly the memories of my time away from Carlisle, when I had almost lost myself to the thirst for blood. Human blood.

The thirst had almost conquered me when Felix decided to have a_ quick snack_ whilst searching for Edward in a small town in Belgium. The human had been inches away from me and the scent of their blood caused every cell in my body to burn. I had almost given in, if it wasn't for Carlisle's voice echoing in the back of my mind. I could almost feel his touch even when he is nowhere near. He had given me strength in resisting the temptation of human blood, despite the fact that he was thousands of miles away from me.

The whole thing only made sense when Eleazar had explained to me, whilst traveling in the Austrian Alps, that the bond I had with Carlisle was the main factor in my ability to maintain control. There was no limit of distance that could affect the bond that strengthened me in this way. As long as he was alive, I could maintain my stability and control. It seemed that my husband had become my weakness, and without him, it seemed, I could not survive this new existence.

This was one of the many things I had discovered during my travels, and I could barely think about it, let alone tell Carlisle or anyone else about it. The truth of the matter was I didn't want this weakness, not while I was with the Volturi. I mean of course the bond was beautiful and everything, but I couldn't afford Aro finding out about such a thing. Otherwise I would end up like Marcus; an empty hollow shell grieving for the loss of their companion. Aro had murdered Marcus's mate in order to keep Marcus in the Volturi coven permanently. And if Aro saw Carlisle as an obstacle in my path of becoming a permanent member of the Volturi, then he would probably kill him as well.

I tried, and failed, to hide the shudder that ran through my spine. I didn't want Carlisle to know of this particular fear; it had been my choice to join the Volturi and this was the compromise I had to pay when making deals with the royal guardians of the Vampire realm. I just hoped it was worth it, that this immortal child wasn't a trap set up by Emil in a final bid to destroy the Volturi.

"Talk to me, Bella," Carlisle's voice sounded oddly distant. I looked up and met his perplexed gaze. He knew there was something wrong and even if I denied it, there was no chance that he would believe me.

"I'm fine," I assured him with a weak smile, and then made to get out of bed. Carlisle seized my wrist and pulled me back down against the mattress, forcefully. He rolled over and hovered on top of me as his eyes slowly turning black.

"You're not very convincing, my love," he said, before leaning down and capturing my lips with his own_, _sending waves of pleasure down my spine.

"I'm not trying to be convincing," I whispered against his commanding lips. My arms coiled around his neck and I arched myself involuntary to him.

After a moment he broke away from my lips and, moving down to nibble my ear lobe, whispered; "what's troubling you, my darling?"

I closed my eyes and, sliding my hands down the steel muscles of his back, said; "It's just that I hated being away from you for so long," I opened my eyes and met his concerned gaze. "All the time I was away from you, I kept thinking that I would end up losing you." The words echoed in the back of my mine and a feral sensation of need engulfed me.

Carlisle moved his head back up the level with my own. "You will never lose me, Bella." And he placed a hand on my thigh, and gently pried my legs apart.

"You don't know that," I murmured softly, feeling the heat rise within me. "The Volturi could-"

Carlisle pushed himself between my thighs; he then lowered his head and interrupted me with a deep kiss. "Hush my darling, nothing can harm me as long as I have you." His lips moved down to explore every inch of my chest, making me forget every worry in my mind.

"We should be going to find Alice," I murmured as he aligned our bodies together.

"Tell me to stop, Bella, and I will." Carlisle said as he bent his head to explore my breasts with his mouth.

How could I tell him such a thing when he was doing this to me? I mean I had developed the ability to control my emotions over the past few months. I hadn't sent anything on fire accidentally for a while now, but not even my shield could stop the riot of endorphins coursing through my veins like wild fire.

"You have no idea of the affect on me, Isabella," he whispered in a husky tone.

_Oh I think I do, _I thought in an effort the grasp on to the last fragment of my willpower.

"You're a goddess that has captivated my heart and soul. I shall do anything you desire."

I had to bite back a moan as his hand moved down my stomach, and traveled down to my thigh.

"Please…" my voice reached a higher octave as I felt him run his forefinger along my folds.

"Please what?" He gripped my hips in his hands and stared up at me with hooded, ebony eyes.

"Take me," I said as I undulated beneath him.

Carlisle's eyes never left mine as he sank himself into my body, and we groaned in unison.

We moved our hips in a synchronized dance, asI became lost in the erotic wave of pleasure. I hitched my legs around his waist as he began his exploration of my neck with his mouth, sucking and biting down on it. I'd already been close to my climax, that it didn't take long for the first intense orgasm to erupt in my lower abdomen, spreading outward through my limbs. I moaned his name like a mantra, over and over again. I felt the tension build to a new level of pleasure, and I fisted my hands in the sheets.

"I want you to watch you come again, Isabella." His voice was primal, needy and full of desire.

The wonderful sensation increased in its intensity as he increased his pace, going faster and faster.

I closed my eyes, losing myself in the oblivion of pleasure. His thrusts grew harder and my legs buckled. I grinded myself again his body as the surge came over me. The second climax came again, _harder than the first_, and my hips arched up off the bed.

My husband let out a groan of approval as he repeatedly increased his thrusts, and it didn't take me long to come again. And again. And again.

Every inch of my being seemed to be overcome by overcome by passion and _love_.

"Carlisle, please," I cried out loud enough to resemble a scream. "Come with me!"

The sixth orgasm flooded through me and my entire body shook. I felt the essence of his climax erupt inside me. Carlisle let out a guttural groan, and then he collapsed on to my chest.

"Bella," there was a prominent hint of awe in my husband's tone that made me weak with desire. "You're phenomenal."

"As are you, Dr. Cullen," I said breathlessly. He raised his head off my shoulder, and he smiled slyly at me. The restraint broke within me entirely. I seized his mouth with my lips, and for a split second he hesitated and then, realizing what I was doing, immediately met my mouth with his own, taking charge over the kiss. His tongue danced around my mouth and I let out an agonized whimper, tightening my hold around him.

"I love you," Carlisle whispered as he moved away from my lips and continued to kiss every inch of my skin, slipping below my jaw line and to my neck.

"I know," I said as he pushed himself further inside me, and I felt the tips of his fangs graze the marble skin of my throat. "I love you too."

The sun had temporarily hidden himself behind the thick white clouds as we made our way to JFK airport.

Carlisle had booked a flight to Seattle, and had arranged for his Mercedes to be delivered to the airport there.

We had talked all throughout the journey about the plan of action when we found the others, and deal with whatever trouble they were in. Carlisle assumed that it was probably a couple of rogue Nomads causing problems, but I doubted that Alice would have sounded so panicked over Nomads. She had fought and defeated a vicious Romanian coven of vampires' mere months ago. Nomads, in comparison, had nothing on the Valhallas. Our entire coven was easily a match for a few Nomads, even if they were Newborns, but why would they capture Alice, Rosalie and the others?

"That's odd," Carlisle said as he leaned back in the first class seat on the airplane. My hand enclosed around his and my head resting against his shoulder.

"Alice says they're not in Seattle any more," and he gestured to the text message on his cell phone.

"Have they been taken somewhere else?" I asked, looking from the screen of the cell phone to his face.

"No idea," Carlisle said cautiously. "It just says follow the scent and you'll find us on the single road with two paths."

I frowned and looked at the message again. _Since when did Alice make up riddles?_

"It's not another anagram is it?" Carlisle asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at me. I knew he was thinking back to the note I had received with the Persian Talisman when I had been a student at MIT. Aro had sent me an anagram telling me of his coven's true motive. That they wanted to change me and release my supernatural powers, and not as Carlisle had thought, to kill me.

"No," I said confidently. "I think just a riddle, but why would Alice make one up and not just tell us where the others are?"

Carlisle shook his head, his expression thoughtful. "A single road with two paths," he repeated.

"She must be talking about a divide in the road," I said absently, entwining my fingers in his.

"Like a fork in the road?" Carlisle suggested, averting his gaze from the phone to look at me.

"Yes, if you want to put it another way." I paused as realization dawn upon me with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Is she trying to tell us that they're in Forks?" My throat burned with apprehension.

"I think so, yes," my husband said thoughtfully. "But why are they there?"

I shook my head, and then slipped my hand into the pocket of my jeans. I pulled out the crumpled flower Edward had given me, and glanced at it. _The meadow; he'd been hiding in Forks all this time!_

"We can't go to Forks, Carlisle," I said hastily. "We'll be recognized and people will be suspicious to see that you haven't aged in years." I could imagine the Newtons reaction and even the Webers if they saw us.

Carlisle raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. "We'll keep to the forest and avoid the town; nobody will see us that way."

I turned my gaze away to look out the window and I exhaled deeply, trying to keep my emotions under control. I couldn't slip up on an airplane.

"Bella, my love," Carlisle said gently. "I know revisiting your old home is difficult, but we won't be there for long." And then he kissed the side of my neck.

"Once we're finished there, I'll take you to see our potential new home."

I turned my head sharply and looked at him. "New home?" I repeated. "Please tell me you didn't buy a new house without me seeing it first."

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not, Bella," he said, watching my expression closely. "I've been looking into properties for sale and have found one that I would like you to see with me."

I sighed in relief and then, in a falsely casual voice, said; "searching for vampires, working for the Volturi and house hunting," I ticking each one off with my fingers. "That's a busy schedule."

"Bella, our lives don't revolve around the Volturi." Carlisle said gently.

"Mine does until I can clear Edward's name, and guarantee Horatio and Alyssa's safety." I said slipping my hand out of his. I knew that it wasn't the best start to a marital life, living like Nomads and constantly watching our backs from the Volturi. But what choice did I have? I couldn't let Esme's sacrifice go to waste, nor could I put our covens' existence at risk.

"You do realize that Alyssa can only live in our realm if she is changed," my husband said as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "And Horatio's survival depends on a miracle."

I turned in my seat, just as the announcer over the speaker declared that the aircraft would be landing soon, and scowled at my husband.

"Do you think there's no hope for him then?" I said in a hushed voice.

"I've been around long enough to know that the Volturi won't make any exceptions for Horatio, even if he is stable." There was a prominent hint of sadness in my husband's tone, and it made me place an arm around his shoulder and pull him closer to me.

"So in your opinion, he's damned regardless." I said quietly, looking out the window that was stained with tear drops of rain.

"I wish things could be different Bella,"

I didn't believe it. I didn't _want _to believe it, that Horatio's death was set no matter what happened. Edward wouldn't have done this if he didn't have a firm belief that the boy could live. Esme wouldn't have given up her family and her life for this boy, if there wasn't a single chance for his survival. No, death wasn't the only prospect for his future. Horatio could live and become a member of our coven, even if it meant I had to search the entire planet to find another child like him.

_Another stable immortal child with an apparent immunity to human blood? Yeah, I should be so lucky._

The aircraft landed a few minutes later and we wasted no time in getting through the airport security, before making our way to Carlisle's familiar black Mercedes. I threw the bags in the backseat as he started the ignition. I glanced around the half deserted underground airport car park and frowned, something wasn't right here.

"Bella, are you coming?" My husband called through the open window.

I nodded absently, as I opened the door of the passenger seat, still looking around the place. The dark grey windowless walls and the towering pillars attached to the ceiling. There was a faint echoing rumble, which seemed to linger about the place, and I could have sworn I had seen the shadowy outline of a figure watching us in the distance.

"Excuse me," a voice called directly from behind me. I spun around and stared into the face of a security guard. He was tall and thin, with sandy colored hair and blue eyes. I blinked several time to make sure he was really there. I couldn't but feel suspicious at the fact that I hadn't noticed him before.

"Yes?" I said cautiously.

"You dropped this…" the guard said, handing me a pinkish-red wooden box. I frowned and took the box, examining it closely.

"But I didn't…" I started to say, but when I looked up the guard had vanished. I stared wildly around the deserted car park, feeling utterly perplexed.

"Bella," Carlisle called again from the car. I turned and, opening the door again, slipped inside the car.

"Someone just gave me this," I said gesturing the box to him as he drove down towards the exit.

My eyes lingered on the tiny golden lock with the key embedded in it. A faint perfume was coming from the box and was making me slightly drowsy. _How is that possible? I'm a vampire and I haven't been drowsy in months._

"Gave it to you?" Carlisle repeated in a baffled tone.

I nodded as my fingers tumbled over the key as I turned the lock and opened the box.

Inside was a red velvet lined case with a small folded piece of paper resting on top of a small bouquet of purple Nightshade and white Oleander flowers. I stared at them for a short moment, and then picked up the note.

"Did you do this?" I asked Carlisle, gesturing to the flowers.

"I would hardly send you _those types_ of flowers, my love." Carlisle said glancing at the bouquet with a seriously on his face.

"Why?" I asked, unfolding the note and examining the single word written across the centre of the paper.

_**Lazarus**_

_What the hell…?_

"Well," Carlisle began as he stopped in front of the traffic light, and reached out to take the bouquet. "These flowers have a particular meaning to him," he gestured at the purple Nightshade. "This one symbolizes _falsehood_, and this Oleander, here, meaning _beware_."

I looked up from the note and stared at my husband, feeling utterly amazed. "You know the meaning of flowers?"

"Esme was always fascinated by them," Carlisle said quietly as he handed the bouquet to me. "And when I was with the Volturi, Marcus used to give me lessons on the meaning of flowers."

"Why would someone send me these?" I asked putting the flowers back in the box.

"Perhaps to give you a message, is there anything else in the box?"

I nodded and handed him the folded up note.

"Oh my…" he chuckled and shook his head, placing the note back in my hand.

"Does Lazarus mean something as well?"

My husband nodded and then smiled mischievously at me. "In the New Testament-"

"Wait, it's religious?" I cut him off.

"Yes, the story is in the Gospel of John, and it describes the miracle in which Jesus brought Lazarus back to life."

I looked out of the window for a short moment, contemplating the meaning of each message in my head. Oleander and Nightshade means beware falsehood, but what connection did these have to Lazarus? The whole thing made no sense to me whatsoever.

"Who gave you the box, Bella?" Carlisle asked after a long moment.

"A security guard in the airport car park, he just appeared and said that I had dropped this." I gestured to the box.

"Was there anything strange about him?"

I nodded cautiously. "He seemed a little vague, and his eyes were kind of out of focus as though he wasn't really there."

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured accelerating along the familiar grey steel bridge that lead into Forks. We made our way along the wide winding road boarded on either side with densely growing grass. To the left I caught sight of the large triangular green and white sign of the Newton Outfitters store. In the far distance I could see the emerald green tree tops of Olympic Natural Park. It was hard to believe that I was here again as a vampire, and with my husband who had been one the best doctor's in town.

I felt an odd sensation come over me as I looked up at the road sign that listed;

La Push: 14 miles. I averted my gaze back to the box, willing myself to think about anything except Jacob and the Quileute Tribe.

_They must never know I__ came here_, I thought as I ran my fingers along the wooden box again.

"Carlisle," I began in a causal manner. "You don't think one of the Valhallas are behind this box, do you?"

"No, my love, they're all dead." He said, putting his hand in my own and giving it a squeeze.

"Then who…" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as Carlisle suddenly put his foot down and zoomed down the familiar narrow winding country lane. We had both caught Alice's scent along with Emmett's and Rosalie in the wind.

"It seems," Carlisle said in a tense voice. "That they're at our old house."

I looked straight ahead of me and caught sight of the grey building with wood panels aligning the outside wall. The windows were darkened in the dim reflecting light of the day, and the faint outline of fresh tire tracks could be seen leading up to the garage.

Carlisle stopped the car just outside the garage door and switched off the ignition. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I tore my gaze away from the house and looked at him. "Yeah, it's just…" I shook my head and stared up at the house again. "The last time I was here was on my eighteenth birthday, and everything was so different then."

_I had been with Edward and Esme was still alive. _

Carlisle leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek, before opening the door and stepping outside. He zoomed around to the other side of the car and opened the door for me.

"If it makes you feel any better, this place is rather strange to me as well." He said, taking my hand as I came out and shut the door. The wooden box was lying innocently on my seat.

"Esme loved this house didn't she?" I asked gently.

"This was one of her favorites, which was the main reason why I could never bring myself to sell it."

I looked around the outside building and caught the familiar scent of the others in the air. They had been here, but now it seemed they had vanished.

The front door clicked open and the figure of a small golden haired boy peeked out of the small gap.

"Carlisle?" the boy said timidly as he looked between the two of us. "You're here!" And Horatio sprinted out the doorway, down the steps and threw his arms my husband.

Carlisle seemed to be slightly in shock at the sight of him, but he quickly recovered himself and patted him on the back. "This is a surprise,"

Horatio pulled away and smiled, his yellow eyes twinkled excitedly. I had to admit the boy looked a lot better since the last time I had seen him. His face, thought deathly pale, looked healthier and his clothes, which consisted of navy jeans and a grey long sleeved sweater, fitted him better.

"Alice said you were coming here," he said looking down at his feet for a moment.

"They were here?" I asked, perplexed.

"Edward got into some trouble and Alice saw him in her vision," Horatio said shrugging. "I wanted to help, but Emmett said I had to guard the house."

Carlisle cast a glance at me and frowned, before looking back at the boy. "Why is Edward in trouble, my child?"

"I'm not sure," Horatio said, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Jasper mentioned something about territory and breaking the agreement…"

Carlisle froze and I felt his arm tighten around mine. I didn't need any further explanation to know what Horatio meant. Edward had crossed the line and the wolf pack had confronted him. Jacob had confronted him. And if memory severed me correctly, he wouldn't have held back his temper. Jacob had vowed to _"rip that blood sucker limb from limb"_ the next time he saw him.

I cautiously began to move away from Carlisle, but his refused to let me go.

"Okay Horatio, I need you to do something for me…" Carlisle said in a oddly calm tone. "Can you and Bella stay here, and watch the house for me while I go and see the others?"

Horatio nodded and looked at me with a confused expression.

"No way," I said wrenching myself out of my husband's grasp. "You're not going alone."

"Bella, you'll only be making things worse by going." He said reaching out and taking a hold of my wrist.

"I'll take my chances, just stay here and look after your son." I pressed my lips to Carlisle's cheek, and then released myself from his grasp. I sprinted down the pathway and into the cluster of densely arranged trees towards the territorial boarder between La Push and Forks.

* * *

Thoughts?

Do you think Bella's fears over her weakness and what Aro will do, are somewhat irrational?

Who could have sent Bella the box with the bouquet and the note?

How will Jacob react when he is reunited with Bella?

And why has Edward broken the treaty in crossing the border?

A/N

All will be revealed about Alyssa in chapter 3.

Kudos to everyone for guessing the flower was from the meadow.

I recently read The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner, and I have to admit it is wonderful. Meyer gives us a beautiful insight into the mind and life style of a new born vampire. I highly recommend it.

Thank you for reading

~ December Eclipse.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I thank each and every one of you for subscribing. I usually try and update weekly with new chapters, but things have been rather crazy in my real life at the moment. I'm organising everything with the University I've been accepted to study Biology this fall. And I'm still in shock at the fact I managed to get a place, and as a result I've been rearranging everything in my life. Despite the fact I'm still on summer holidays, my only moment of calm is when I write this story. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long delay between chapter. **

_Recommended Music: What Part Of Forever ~ Cee Lo Green_

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Hysteria**

_"Where love rules, there is no will to power; and where power predominates, there love is lacking. The one is the shadow of the other."_

_~ Carl Jung_

**BPOV**

I kept my eyes focused on the track ahead of me as I sped through the forest. I could hear Carlisle following close behind me, and I quickened my pace with a firm determination to get to the others before him. My diplomacy skills weren't very good and I wasn't sure how I would reacts around the wolves again, but at least I'd be dealing with this situation. It was better if Carlisle wasn't involved with the wolves, especially Jacob, there was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't react too well to the knowledge that I had no only been turned into a vampire, but I had also married one.

"Bella…" Carlisle called my name in a soft, delicate and commanding whisper. It carried across the forest like a gust of wind and I felt myself shudder as a warming sensation rippled along my spine. All my determination to keep going seemed to evaporate into nothingness. My lifeless heart felt heavy in my chest for the first time and a fiery sensation was building up in my throat.

_Was this part of the bond I had with Carlisle? The Link we had with each other that enabled our bodies to involuntary obey their commands?_

I slowed down and skidded on the dusty forest floor, bringing myself to a stop. The venom in my veins seemed to burn and every nerve cell in my body felt numb. I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to. Time seemed to stand still before my eyes and all comprehensive thoughts evaporated from my mind.

My eyes locked with his and I felt myself growing slightly distracted by the intensity of his stare. There was a prominent glint in his eyes. It was more of frustration than anger, though I had rarely ever seen Carlisle angry. The gaze was so intense on his beautiful face that I had the strongest urge to look away. But I couldn't, and his eyes never left mine as he walked slowly around me, circling me like a predator stalking his prey. The hairs on the back of my neck stood erect as his intoxicating scent to wash over me. I looked down at the ground for a short moment, concentrating my attention on the specks of dusts on my shoes.

"Look at me, Bella."

I raised my head and stared at him again; my entire being seemed to tense up as he came up in front of me; the anguish in his eyes, I realized, was not only caused by the capture of his family by the wolves, but by my own actions too. I had just left him there with an immortal child, and for what purpose? To dive headlong into yet another battle, another conflict between our kind?

"Please," my voice was the embodiment of desperation. "Let me go and fix this…" I started to move across the pathway through the trees. My arms hung loosely at my sides and I kept myself in a defenseless position, waiting for him to act. To make me see reason.

I watched as he stopped in front of me, blocking me from going any further. We were inches apart, staring at each with defiant determination.

"Bella, you have to stop doing this," he said seriously. "Running off and making decisions without even acknowledging my views. I know that you're powerful, but the situation between you and the wolves has changed."

"I can still handle them," I interrupted him. "Even if I'm a vampire now."

"If you go to them and reveal yourself, Bella, they will kill you."

I shook my head and pushed past him, unable to say anything at this point. I continued to walk towards the source of the scent. He seized my arms and pulled me closer to him, looking imploringly into my eyes. "Despite the position Aro has placed you in; we're in this situation together." Carlisle said firmly, "You are not expected to deal with everything alone."

I couldn't deny that he was right. I was being irrational with my constant stubbornness and determination. But it had been almost a month since I had been with him again, and during that time I had been with the Volturi guards, commanding them in the search for Edward and the others. The decisions and commands had been my responsibility, but I wasn't with the guards any more and I needed to exercise some sort of control.

"Fine," I said turning away and walking towards the low hanging tree nearby. I reached up my hand and ran my palm along the rough edge of the trunk, before saying; "But it doesn't change the fact that this whole thing is my fault."

Carlisle looked up at me in surprise and said, "How is it your fault, Bella?"

I slid past the tree and continued to walk slowly along the path towards the familiar scent of the other Cullens. I couldn't face telling Carlisle the truth and that Edward's actions were partly due to what the Volturi, Carlisle and myself had done.

Carlisle came up beside me and took my hand in his own and followed me at a brisk pace.

"Edward isn't doing this because of our relationship, my love."

"You don't know that, Carlisle." I murmured softly, looking down at the grass covered floor of the forest.

"I've known Edward long enough to know that he would never stand aside and let an injustice be committed."

We quickened our pace as a vaguely familiar scent of wet dog hit my nose. I creased my forehead and held my breath as the scent grew more intense.

"You support what he's doing, don't you?" I said looking at my husband's expression closely.

"I don't want to see Horatio killed, Bella. Nor do I wish to see his innocent sister be harmed in any way," he continued to look straight ahead of him as he spoke.

"And if Edward guarantee their safely, then I'm not going to stand in his way."

I couldn't help but feel a little bit frustrated at this, I knew Carlisle well enough that he would never hand Horatio back to the Volturi, but the fact that he supported the idea of running and hiding away? It would be far better if we just negotiated with the Volturi, and even if it was a hopeless case, we couldn't spend the rest of eternity running away from them. "Edward is defying the Volturi and putting everything you work centuries for on the line. How can you agree with this?" I asked, sternly.

"We have many covens supporting our cause, Bella." Carlisle said calmly, closing his hand around mine. "And after what Aro put us through, all those months ago with the Valhallas, you can't deny that he deserves this."

I almost stopped in my tracks, but Carlisle was leading me at a quicker pace down the forest. It was difficult to believe that this was Carlisle speaking, it was as if he wanted to see Aro's reputation tarnished; something I never thought Carlisle would desire.

"The others are close by," he whispered after a moment of silence. "Bella, I need you to do something for me." He tightened his hold around my hand as he spoke.

"I'm not hiding away and leaving you unprotected." I said firmly. "If you're going to face the wolves, then I'm coming with you."

"Bella," he murmured with a small smile as he raised my hand to his lips. "All I want you to do is stay beside me, and put the hood over your head." He said before kissing my hand fondly.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds, scrutinizing his expression. And then realizing that he _was_ being serious, I nodded and slipped my hand out of his. I raised my arms up and pulled the hood over my head. It concealed my face nicely, whilst giving me plenty of view.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"I'm not sure how the wolf pack will react when they see you like this."

"Always so protective," I muttered under my breath as I tucked my hair inside my hood. "You do know that I'm the one who can set things on fire, right?"

Carlisle smirked and pulled me closer to him, before kissing me quickly on the lips. "I am well aware of the powers, my darling. This is merely to keep the wolves under control; you know how volatile they can be."

"Were you spying on me when I was at La Push all those years ago?" I asked, recalling the time Edward had confessed to me that Carlisle had returned to Forks, after the rest of the Cullens had left, to make sure I was safe.

"I never spied on you, Bella," he said carefully. "I was merely observing."

"Oh, is that what they call it these days?" I asked, grinning at his serious expression.

"Bella," he said as stopped in his tracks. "I wasn't stalking you; I was following Victoria, and seeing as she kept tracking you, I couldn't help observing your activities from time to time."

I pressed my lips together and forced my self to maintain a neutral expression. It was difficult to believe Carlisle argument, because the other Cullens, with the exception of Edward, could have tracked Victoria around Forks as well. But not one of them ventured back to check up on me or see how I was doing. In fact, none of them began trailing Victoria until _after_ Esme's death. And that wasn't the only weird thing, I thought as we continued forwards along the path way. If Carlisle has been in the area of Forks, then why hadn't the wolves picked up on his scent? Had they known all along, and Jacob had kept it a secret from me? That wouldn't surprise me in the slightest; Jacob would go to the ends of the Earth to make me forget about the Cullens.

"Can you hear something?" Carlisle whispered slowly, as we passed low hanging trees and thickly growing bushes until, minutes later the sound of voices hit our ears.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't reduce you to a pile of ashes?" Jacob's deep baritone rang out through the trees.

"You'll risk having your entire pack destroyed if you do," Emmett murmured in a growl.

I caught sight of them through the wide clearing in the trees. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were huddled closely together. There were seven or eight wolves were skirting around them, each of them was growing menacingly, and in the far corner I saw the tall dark figure of Jacob Black. He had grown taller over the years and he seemed to have developed an even more muscular physique. I watched as his entire body tensed and he turned to glare directly at Carlisle and then at me. The hood of the cloak was concealing my face nicely and I felt less apprehensive as he looked at me.

"You took your time," Jacob said strolling over with clenched fists. His black eyes bore into Carlisle's suspiciously.

"I was in Manhattan when Alice phoned me. How've you been Jacob?" Carlisle asked calmly, tightening his hand in mine.

Jacob smirked and shook his head. "You never change do you?" he folded his arms across his chest, "even in the face of a fight, you continue to act all calm and collected. That's quite a gift you have."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and took another step forward, before saying. "I wasn't aware that there was going to be a fight, Jacob."

"As long as you protect that _thing_ in your house, a fight will always be on the table."

Rosalie let out a low snarl and attempted to pounce forwards, but two of the wolves came forwards and blocked her pathway.

"You mean Horatio?" Carlisle said glancing at Edward for conformation. Edward's eyes were fixed on my profile and I saw the flicker of a smile curve his lips. "The wolf pack believes that the boy is a threat to the residence in Forks and La Push."

The rest of the wolves let out a low growl and Jacob whipped around, glaring at Edward with pure hatred in his gaze. I had to struggle to fight the urge to jump in between them; the atmosphere was teeming with suppressed anger a tension between the two covens and it seemed to send ripples along my spine.

The surrounding trees began to rustle as a gust of wind rushed through them, making their branches sway innocently.

"We've lost enough members of the pack to bloodsuckers. We don't plan on losing any more." Jacob said, pacing up and down the clearing.

"I can assure you that Horatio is harmless," Carlisle said carefully. "He lives on a vegetarian diet and has no intension of harming your kind."

I could tell by the expression on Jacob's face that he wasn't buying any of it. Not in the slightest.

"We've already told him that, Carlisle, but he won't listen to us," Jasper murmured darkly.

Jacob pressed his fist to his mouth for a moment, and then said; "I'll make a deal with you, Doc; the rest of your coven in exchange for the creature."

"No!" Rosalie cried, and she started to move forwards again. Carlisle held up a hand to stop her from moving any further. He then looked back at Jacob with a slightly wary expression on his face.

"Is that why you captured Edward?" Carlisle asked coolly, gesturing to him and then the rest of the coven. "To lure the others in as some sort of bargaining tool?"

Jacob scowled and took another step closer to stand directly in front of Carlisle. "That thing, you're protecting, crossed over on to our land," he said in a low voice that resembled a growl.

"He was hunting and got carried away," Edward insisted. "He had no intention of harming anyone."

"Jacob, please," Alice said, breaking her silence for the first time. "You know us well enough that we would never…"

"After what you did the last time you were here, I'm not going to risk believing anything you say." Jacob said glancing back at Edward, who smirked and shot another glance in my direction again. I didn't need to be able to read mine to know what Edward was thinking at present, and the thought of it sent a ripple down my spine.

"Jacob," Carlisle said. "I can assure you that my coven means your kind no harm, and didn't return to break the treaty. Now may I speak with your Alpha?"

"I am the Alpha, temporarily." Jacob said coldly, looking over in my direction with immense curiosity. I met his gaze with my own, feeling very glad that I was hidden in the hooded cloak. I could barely suppress my surprise at Jacob becoming the Alpha.

_What had happened to Sam?_

"In that case," Carlisle said coming up to stand directly in front of me. "Would you mind letting the rest of my coven go and we'll be on our way. We never had any intension of returning to Forks in any case."

The rest of the wolves surrounding the area erupted in low growls and howls of apparent amusement.

"You're wasting your time, Carlisle," Edward said wincing slightly as three of the wolves came up beside him, and bared their teeth. "Jacob's hardly going to act in a rational, mature manner about this."

Jacob clenched his fists and his entire body seemed to be shaking. "How about we just settle this right here, right now." And he turned and marched towards Edward. "I've waited almost six years to give you a piece of my mind,"

I slide past Carlisle and marched into the centre of the clearing, determined to prevent any sort of fight from occurring. "Stop it!" I exclaimed, standing directly between Jacob and Edward. I held out a hand to keep them separate and stopping any motions of attack.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, leech, but you better get out of my way if you want to be alive in the next five minutes." Jacob said angrily, his eyes squinting into my hood in an effort to get a better look.

Carlisle was beside me almost immediately. "We don't want to fight with you, Jacob." He said as he pushed me behind me, shielding me from Jacob's gaze.

"He's not going to hurt us, Carlisle."

"I might unless you get out of my way." Jacob growled.

"You're going to kill me, Jake? Seriously after all we've been through and you're going to kill me?" I said pushing back my hood and revealing my face to him for the first time.

Jacob stared at me for a long agonizing moment, and the expression on his face changed from shock to horror, amazement and then anger. "No," he whispered in a hoarse voice. "It can't be you, your not… Bella?"

"Long time no see, Jake." I said calmly in an effort to keep myself from setting anything on fire. Carlisle kept a firm hand on mine as he moved me away.

"How the hell…" Jacob paused in mid sentence and glared at Edward. "You did this didn't you?" he was standing mere inches away from him. "What happened? Did you get bored and decide to track her down after a couple of years?"

Edward took a step closer and glared at Jacob with pure hatred in his gaze. "I didn't do this."

"You son of a…" Jacob said lunging forwards, but Carlisle quickly stepped towards and prevented the Alpha from getting any where near Edward.

"Edward is not her maker, Jacob," he said quickly. "I am."

Jacob stopped in his tracks with a bewildered expression on his face. "Don't lie to me, I know it was him."

Carlisle shook his head and held up a restraining hand, preventing me from coming forwards. "I am her maker, Jacob."

"Oh please!" Jacob exclaimed furiously, his entire being was quivering with rage. "You wouldn't do something like this, you're better than that." He shuddered as he tried to control himself, and I knew at any minute Jacob would phase. I had to do something, create some sort of diversion to prevent the situation from becoming violent.

"Edward has nothing to do with it." Carlisle said, holding out a hand to maintain a secure distance between the two of them. I could feel Jasper's influence resonate out over the group and slowly, painstakingly, Jacob calm down.

"Why are you covering for him?" he asked in an anguished tone. I watched as he took another stop forwards and stood inches from Carlisle, glaring at him with suspicion.

"I'm not," Carlisle said confidently. "My venom flows in her veins, so if you want to blame anyone for what she has become, blame me."

Jacob exhaled deeply and clenched his fists before turning away. He walked up to me and gazed intently into my face. "Why?" he asked quietly. "After all they did to you, why?"

"Because I wanted it, Jacob. I never felt right as a human, I was always out of step with the world. I belong in the vampire realm, and I know this may be a shock for you but…" I paused and gazed at Carlisle for a moment. "I am happy."

Jacob looked down at the ground and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "No," he murmured. "No, you are like this because he forced you." And he darted towards Carlisle again.

Emmett and Jasper made a motion to come forwards, but the cluster of wolves around them prominently held them back.

"Jake, stop!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. I zoomed forwards and came to a halt between the two of them.

"Why are you protecting him?" he growled.

"Because he's my husband," I half shouted in frustration. The heavy clouded sky began to darken as I spoke, and I felt the mild onset of rain drops fall upon us.

Jacob whipped around and looked from me to Carlisle. "Your what?" he asked in the midst of the other wolves letting out growls of surprise and impatience.

"Bella, be careful." Edward murmured.

I closed my hand around Carlisle and rested my head on his shoulder. "Why else do you think I asked him to turn me?" I said calmly.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jacob's voice was laced with disbelief.

I raised my hand and gestured to the wedding band on my finger. Jacob walked closer to me, flanked by three wolves marching on either side of him.

"Bella, get back," Carlisle said seizing my arm and pulling me aside.

"He's not going to hurt me," I said keeping myself very still and fixing my gaze on my old best friend.

"You don't know that, my love."

Jacob stopped in his tracks and fixed his eyes on Carlisle as he stood protectively in front of me. "You two are married? How the hell did that happen?"

Carlisle glanced around at the others for a moment, nearly all of them nodded, before he launched into a brief explanation into how we'd been reunited at MIT, became mixed up in the war between the Romanians and the Volturi, Esme's death and the development of our relationship. All the while Jacob remained silent, his jaw dropping in surprise at random moments. A couple of the wolves disappeared for short moments to phase back into the human forms. The figures of Seth, Embry and Quil reappeared during Carlisle explanation, each of them was dressed in cut off jeans and t shirts. They stayed close beside their Alpha, looking warily around at each of us.

"That's quite a story," Jacob admitted a few minutes after Carlisle had completed his explanation. "But I can't deny that this isn't weird. I mean, I knew you were fond of him, Bells…" he broke off and shuddered.

"I didn't plan it, Jake. Everything just sort of… happened," I said carefully.

There was a long silence that was only broken by the sound of the rain drops landing on the leaves and floor of the forest. The clouds were becoming darker and darker by the minute, and I knew that the thunder storm would soon bear down upon us.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this, Bells." Jacob said shaking his head and staring at the ground. "And you're cool with this, are you?" he looked up at Edward.

"What choice did I have, Jacob? I was hardly going to come between Bella and her happiness; I'd done that one already." Edward said quietly, gazing intently at me.

"Well it looks like you two are even now," Seth said brightly, grinning from Jacob to Edward.

Jacob turned and looked sternly at the youngest member of the pack. "Seth…" he began in a growl.

"Yeah, yeah," Seth said waving a hand aside. "I know, shut up and don't get involved." He patted Carlisle's shoulder and murmured a quick congratulation in a low voice, before returning to stand guard over the others.

"How does Charlie feel about this, I mean, does he even know?" Jacob asked.

"He knows as much as he needs to know," I said as I slipped my arm around Carlisle's waist.

"I can't believe that you would just throw your life away for nothing," Jacob said listlessly. "You're just stuck like this forever, frozen in time."

"I've always wanted this, Jake, and I'm happy."

"I guess that's the main thing," he muttered coldly. "But it still doesn't change the situation with the immortal child."

"Perhaps if you met him then you might change your mind," Alice suggested.

"Don't do it, Jake, two members have already gone missing from the pack, thanks to the leeches…" Embry started to say.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"About three months ago," Embry said as Jacob nodded in my direction. "A couple of vamps broke into their houses. They've taken a few of our members hostage, and we've no idea where they are or how they're doing. All we know is that these were unprovoked attacks. Nomads don't kidnap werewolves and keep them alive." He shook his head. "These guys were trained warriors, sent here for a purpose."

Carlisle shot Edward a curious look as Embry spoke, and I couldn't help but wonder if the Volturi had something to do with this. The Cullens had, on many occasions, mentioned that I had been protected by wolves during my final high school years in Forks.

"It's because of this, and the fact that the vampire-kid you're protecting is illegal and wanted by your so-called royalty of the vampire realm," Seth said.

"You told him about the Volturi?"

"They have a right to know who they are, Bella. Their kind is as much mixed up in our world as we are." Edward argued.

I couldn't disagree with him, but it still didn't change the fact that in disclosing information about the Volturi, he was putting the wolf pack in even more danger.

"We don't want these guys to come and cause any trouble here, just because of some creature you've taken into your care." Jacob said, seriously.

"Do you have any idea what will happen if Caius finds out about them, Edward?"

"They're not going to find out about them, Bella," he said in a bored tone. "A pack of wolves aren't their main concern at the moment."

"You don't know that for sure, and we're not willing to take any risks." Jacob said firmly. "You guys can't stay here with the kid. So unless you go, we have no choice but to attack."

Carlisle nodded carefully and turned to look at the rest of his coven. "We can stay at the Villa on Isle Esme, until we figure out what to do about the Volturi."

The others nodded in agreement, all except for Edward who had managed to slide past the wolves surrounding him to stand directly beside Carlisle.

"Isle Esme isn't such a good idea," he said carefully. "Alyssa's there and I don't want to risk any of us being followed."

"Why did you send her there?" Alice demanded, crossly.

"Because Isle Esme has the same effect on you, as the Bermuda triangle has on an aircraft's radar." Edward said with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"What exactly is Isle Esme?" I asked looking from Alice to Carlisle.

"Its my private island in the Caribbean," Carlisle said shortly. "I bought it for Esme for our one hundredth wedding anniversary."

I stare at him for a short moment, unable to conceal the amazement in my expression. I wasn't sure if it was possible but, my adoration for him increased to a new level.

"It's the only place on this Earth that Alice can't see in her visions; any one going there is completely safe from intrusion." Jasper said looking affectionately at his wife.

"You left her there alone?" Rosalie said incredulously.

Edward shuffled his feet for a moment and mumbled something inaudible, without making eye contact with any of us.

"Well I suggest we bring her here and then start moving again," Emmett said confidently. "Its best if we stick together in this."

"With all of us being together, it will make it easier for the Volturi to…" Edward began but I hastily cut across him.

"I can stall the Volturi," I said glancing at Carlisle stern expression. "I'm due back in Volterra in three days so…"

"Hold on," Jacob interrupted. "You're working for these guys?" he looked at me in disbelief.

"Its only temporary," Carlisle said with a defiant tone in his voice. "Until we can figure out how to calm the situation."

Jacob looked between the members of the pack and frowned, suspiciously. "I don't get it, what has Bella's presence in the Volturi got to do with Edward?"

"By joining the Volturi, I was able to free the others from them. Aro granted us supervised leave to track down Edward, and bring the child plus the girl to him."

"And he believes that you'll do this?" Seth asked incredulously.

"We've allow him to think he has the upper hand," Rosalie said, flicking back her hair and smiling. "It was the only way for us to be free of his damn coven."

"We're not free, Rose," Carlisle said gently. "We are still tied to them as long as Bella is. And, unfortunately, the only way to resolve this situation is if we…"

"Handing them in isn't the only way," Edward said confidently. "There are other methods."

There were several impatient grows echoing around the woodland now, and each of the Wolves surrounding us looked somewhat restless. This discussion wasn't going to ease the situation with the wolf pack, unless we came to a deal with Jacob. But what could we offer that would allow us to stay here for another day or two?

I looked between Carlisle and Edward, expecting at least one of them to have some idea in mind.

"Allow us three days to bring Alyssa here, and then we'll set off." Carlisle suggested to Jacob.

"And in return we'll help you in finding the missing members of the pack." I said with a small smile.

Jacob looked around at the others for a brief moment. "Hold on a second," Seth said, taking a step forwards and looking at each of us curiously. "Who's Alyssa?"

"Horatio's sister," Jasper said coldly not looking at the werewolf in front of him.

"No way," Jacob said shaking his head. "No more bloodsuckers, it's bad enough having you guys…"

"Alyssa is a human, Jake." I interrupted him. "She's been on the run from the Volturi with him and Edward." I was secretly glad that Alyssa was coming here; hopefully the wolf pack would be able to see how harmless Horatio was towards humans.

"Alright," Jacob said coolly. "But I have one condition."

Carlisle looked between Edward and Jasper, both of whom were gritting their teeth in frustration. "Yes, Jacob?" my husband said slowly.

"We get to patrol around your land, and make sure that creature doesn't harm anyone."

Rosalie laughed humorlessly and shook her head from side to side. "In your dreams…"

"We have nothing to hide, Rosalie." Carlisle said with a smile that did not meet his eyes. "You're more than welcome, Jacob."

Jacob nodded curtly and turned away, beckoning to Embry. He whispered something in his ear and then Embry gestured to the wolves to follow him out of the clearing.

"I'll start the patrol, and you can take over in a few hours." he murmured to Seth who was watching us closely. He nodded and slowly turned away, following the direction Embry had just gone.

"Just so we're clear," Jasper said, standing beside Carlisle and myself. He looked at Jacob suspiciously. "We might have a few other covens coming over in the next few days."

Jacob folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, as he took a further step closer towards us. "What other covens?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Old acquaintances," Carlisle said lightly, in an effort to ease the situation and rid Jacob mind of any suspicion. "They're helping us deal with the Volturi,"

"As long as that's _all _they're doing," Jacob said, gesturing to Carlisle to lead the way. "I don't see a problem."

* * *

We made our way back towards the house in silence, nothing of us were talking much except for Jasper and Emmett, who were muttering to each other in low voices.

Alice kept rubbing her forehead and throwing Jacob frustrated looks. I knew that it was because of her clouded vision and premonition abilities whenever she was in the company of werewolves. But even I had to admit that it was a little frustrating. I needed Alice to give me updates on the Volturis progress, and with the wolves in such close proximity I really couldn't afford to have a lack of knowledge over what Aro was planning.

"Relax, Bella." Carlisle whispered in my ear as the house came into view just beyond the scattered group of trees. I felt him enclose his arm around my waist and I rested my head against him we walked.

After a few minutes my eyes caught sight of the front lawn of the house and I stopped dead in my tracks as a familiar wave of scent of Bella-donna flowers came over me. Jacob gazed at me for a split second before breaking from the group and running forwards. I didn't even stop to think I merely leapt forwards and chased after him into the front garden of house. The soles of my shoes slipped on something smooth on the ground and as I looked down I caught sight a single flower with a red ribbon around it. I stooped low and picked it up, frowning slightly.

"Did you have a fight with a florist or something?" Jacob called as he bounded forwards, sliding over the many single stemmed flowers on the lawn. I looked up at him and then moved my gaze to look around the lawn. The entire ground was covered Bella-donna flowers, each of them haphazardly scattered around in a casual fashion.

_What the hell? _I untied the ribbon from around the flower and spotted a small piece of paper embedded within it. I picked it up and unfolded it to read the single word written in black ink: _Lazarus_

"Who's Lazarus?" Jacob asked looking down at the note. I was only half listening as Carlisle and the others hurriedly stopped beside us, each of them holding flowers and pieces of paper.

"Bella," Carlisle said hurrying over to my side, and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and for the first time since I had known him, I saw genuine fear in his expression. "We have to get out of here, now."

~to be continued.

* * *

_The twist to Isle Esme and Alice's ability to see it came to my head when a friend of mine mentioned that if Carlisle was going to buy his wife an island, he would want to make sure that they were able to get as much privacy as possible. Granted, in the canon world Carlisle did buy the island before Alice joined the coven, but I figured it would be a nice feature to include in the story._

_Thoughts? Reviews are most welcome._

_What did you think of Jacob, was he canon or slightly OOC? Let me know, because I have never written about the wolfpack before, ever._

_Who do you think is responsible for kidnapping two members of the wolfpack?_

_Is there a possibility that a few members of the Cullen clan are keeping secrets from Bella?_

_Are you confused by the events in this chapter?_

I would like to recommend a fanfic I've been reading on this site: _There Once Was A King _By Brits23. It's completely different to the fanfiction I would usually read because it an all human, Carlisle/Bella story. Beautifully written with some nice little plot twists here and there. So if you have time, check it out. But I should warn you now, that you may fall head over heels for the author's version of Carlisle; he could certainly give Bronte's Mr. Rochester a run for his money.

Thanks for reading

~ December Eclipse


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Revelations

**A/N**

**Finally managed to finish the chapter. Apologies for the long wait between chapter - I've been rushed off my feet with Uni/College. **

**Once again thank you for all the wonderful reviews and subscriptions to this story. It really helps when I have writer's block.**

**

* * *

**

Previously... "_Bella," Carlisle said hurrying over to my side and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and for the first time since I had known him, I saw genuine fear in his expression. "We have to get out of here, now."_

**Chapter four**

**Unexpected Revelations**

**CPOV**

The moments when I panicked and began to think irrationally about solving matters of a problematic nature were rare. But in this case, my calm and collected manner had disintegrated into dust, every fiber of my being shuddered with a mixture of fear and apprehension. I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and led her up to the front door and into the house. I couldn't afford her picking up on the scent of whoever had left the flowers, even if she wouldn't be able to remember the source, there was little doubt in my mind into what her reaction would be if she knew. But there was too much to deal with to think about that at present.

"Why are we leaving?" Bella asked her forehead creasing with curiosity.

"Because he thinks we're in grave danger," Edward stated from behind us. I shot him a warning look before saying. "No, I don't. All I know is that something isn't right and we have to leave." There was a hint of prominent impatience in my tone. It was essential that Edward refrained from letting Bella know anything about this situation just yet.

"Running away isn't the solution, Carlisle." He replied in a velvet tone, folding his arms and glancing out the window.

I turned my head and followed his gaze, catching sight of Jacob phasing into wolf form to check around the grounds.

"Whoever did this has a weird sense of style," Emmett said breezily, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"They scattered poisonous flowers over our lawn, Emmett," Bella said absently resting her chin on my shoulder. "Style had nothing to do with it. They wanted to get their message across in a way we could detect."

There was a sharp exhale of breath from the couch in the corner of the living room were Rosalie was sitting. Her face was set in a grim expression as she twirled the Belladonna flower between her fingers. "Alice would have seen it happen if that pack of mutts weren't blocking her vision." Rosalie said from the couch across the room.

"They can't help it, Rose," Bella said firmly, glancing outside at the figure of Jasper and Jacob skirting around the partially overgrown garden. The dozens of flower covered lawn were surrounded by low hanging oak and willow trees swaying mournfully in the breeze.

The dim light of the day shone through the windows, rippling gently over Bella's face, and highlighting the delicate creasing forming on her forehead.

"Carlisle, do you have a book about plants or something? I want to check up on the meaning of _bella-donna_." She asked raising her head to look at me closely.

"I think there's one in my office. I did leave a couple of books behind before we left. Do you want me to find it for you?"

"No, no I'll get it. I think I can remember where your office is," she smiled and pressed her lips to my cheek before turning and zooming out of the room.

It looked like the day was going to get more complicated as it progress. _What would I give to be back in that hotel room with her again, making up for the month-long separation. _I cherished the moments when Bella could relax and be content without the burden of fears and stress haunting her mind. I had never wanted her to be placed in such a situation as a vampire, especially as a new born when she already had enough to deal with.

"You can't protect her from everything," Edward murmured quietly from the corner to my left.

_I gave up trying to do that when I married her, _I thought without looking at him.

"Then why don't tell her who you think is doing this…"

Emmett, who had been hovering near the front door, glanced sharply between Edward and myself. "You know?" he asked hopefully, as though my answer would lead us to the forefront of a battle.

"No, unfortunately, I don't."

"You have a hunch," Edward said coolly flexing his fingers. "This lingering thought in the back of your mind. You kept repeating it when you saw the flowers on the ground." He paced slowly around the room, fixing his gold eyes malevolently on my own.

_Someone from the Volturi. _I allowed the thought to be exposed for one brief moment, and I watched Edward's reaction in the corner of my eye. I knew that he would probably find the idea ludicrous – even nonsensical, but Edward hadn't been with me during the month long separation I had had from Bella. Neither of them knew about who I had encountered on my travels.

"Marcus is dead, Carlisle. I saw it happen. He was consumed by the flames after one of the Valhalla guard's."

"You saw that through Aro's thoughts," I said cutting across from him. The truth of the matter was that nobody had _seen_ Marcus die, and even if Aro believed Marcus was dead, there was little or no evidence onto the matter.

A loud crashing noise echoed around the house as Bella zoomed back into the living room. She stopped in her tracks to look over at Horatio, who was currently preoccupied with his sketchbook. The boy was completely unaware of the events going on around him; this was probably a good thing. We couldn't afford any diversions from the task at hand; keeping him safe and dealing with whoever was leaving us secret messages with flowers. Hopefully Jacob and Jasper would be able to pick up a scent and gave us a trail to follow. It had to be an old acquaintance, a rival coven with a grudge or something. _The Valhallas_ were the first name to come to mind, but we had destroyed them months ago in the battle. The Volturi had no reason to do this; Aro had gotten his wish in gaining Bella in his coven, or at least _he thought_ he had. I smiled to myself and looked over at Edward who was deep in discussion with Alice. She had oddly quiet about the situation since we'd discovered Edward's whereabouts, and her mood had altered completely. Total calm and I couldn't help wondering if Jasper had anything to do with it. In fact everyone, except for myself, was acting relatively relaxed.

_Perhaps it's their ignorance towards the situation._

"Carlisle…" Bella's voice hit my ears and I turned to find her standing beside me with a large leather-bound book in her hands. I relaxed my face into a calmer expression and took the book out of her grasp; my eyes glanced over the title, _the Plantae Encyclopedia_, and I frowned.

"Are you going to tell me why we have to leave?" she asked carefully fixing her darkening gold eyes on me.

"Whoever scattered those flowers sent you that box as well," I said seriously, flicking through the pages of the book in an attempt to find the belladonna flower. "It indicates that we're being followed, and we need to leave here. Belladonna is also a poisonous flower, Bella, and it represents death." My wife's expression darkened as I spoke and she folded her arms, frowning at me before saying. "From what I've read from this book, belladonna is a flower that reflects courage, beauty and strength. I don't think it is meant as a threat."

"I'm not going to go against you or anything," Bella murmured, her lips pressed against my ear. I felt myself shudder and an overwhelming sense of desire came over me. I tilted my head, not taking my eyes off the door, and pressed myself to her. "But I need to know why you think running away is a solution to the problem?"

I knew that it wouldn't make any different if we moved somewhere else, whoever was doing this would just follow us and pull some other nonsensical stunt. But it was best if we stay separate from Horatio and the others in the coven until the situation had been dealt with.

"We're not running away, Bella," I said in a low voice, making sure the others couldn't hear. "We're just relocating for a few days seeing as you're the main target after all, and I think it's safer for the others."

"Separating from the others again isn't a good idea, Carlisle." She said glancing out the window into the garden that was currently occupied with the familiar figures of the Denali clan and Jasper. "We need to find whoever is doing this and deal with them," she continued.

I shook my head and, putting an arm around my shoulder, led her into the far corner of the room.

"That will just divert us from the main task at hand," I whispered, placing my lips near her earlobe. "And we can't afford any more setbacks, Bella."

"What setbacks?" she enquired with a prominent edge in her voice that I had heard only once before; when we had been in Paris and she had been trying to persuade me to change her into a vampire.

"The Volturi are our main priority, my love. Dealing with them is the most important thing." I said firmly, but the expression on Bella's face told me that she wasn't buying any of it.

"I am not going to form a rebellion against the Volturi, Carlisle. That is not the way out of this mess." Bella said in a highly agitated voice.

"Do you think running away from the Volturi is the best solution?" I asked cautiously, fixing a serious gaze on her.

"No, I think we need to negotiate with Aro and come to some sort of agreement."

"Negotiate? Aro never negotiates, Bella. Actions speak louder than words." I said in an anguished tone as I seized her wrist in my hand and brought it up to my lips, kissing her palm tentatively.

"Very true," Emmett called from somewhere behind us. Bella frowned and glanced over my shoulder at Emmett who was waiting in the corner with Edward.

"But Bella has got a valid point," Emmett said cautiously. "I mean what's hiding away going to achieve? We need to sort it out together. As a family."

Bella glanced at Emmett for a moment and gave him a. A small part of me agreed with him, but it was too much of a risk to get Horatio and his sister involved in this. Our duty was to keep them safe and the Volturi were already proving to be a difficult threat to handle.

"I think it is best if Bella and I handle this one." I said snapping the leather-bound book shut, before dropping it on the coffee table. The sound made Horatio look up at us suspiciously. His eyes blazed into mine, determined and suspicious. "Carlisle is there something wrong?"

"Everything is fine, Horatio," I assured him with a weak smile.

Horatio scowled for a moment down at the coffee table and then stood up; he zoomed over to stand in between Bella and myself. "Don't lie to me, Carlisle, I know something's wrong. People don't just throw flowers around for nothing."

"You saw who it was?" Bella asked hurriedly.

Horatio turned to look at her with a grim expression on his flawless face. "I caught a glimpse of a girl, but she was going around the garden so fast that she was a blur. I know it was a girl though."

"Carlisle," Edward said, interrupting the boy and coming over to us. "Jacob's picked up on the scent. He's sending a couple of wolves to trace it but I think we should go too."

I nodded as I leaned back against the doorway, fixing my gaze between the two of them. "You and I can go," I said to Edward and avoiding Bella's gaze completely.

"Would you be willing to come with me?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm coming too," Bella said, her voice filled with a soft preternatural resonance.

I sighed and nodded at her; there was little either of us could do or say to stop her. There had always been this spark within her nature when she had been changed; it grew stronger as her powers had become more prominent.

I glanced at Edward and nodded, sliding my hands out of my pockets and beckoned Alice, Jasper and Rosalie over to us.

"What's the plan?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Bella, Edward and I are going to track the scent. And you will remain here with the others and guard the house."

"I think Bella should stay here," Alice said abruptly her golden eyes lingering on my own for a brief moment. "You and Edward should go, and take Horatio with you seeing as he saw who did this."

"It's me they want, Alice," Bella said cautiously, fixing a serious gaze on her. "And I won't let my husband go alone."

"He can look after himself you know," Jasper murmured in a bemused tone. Bella was in front of him before either of us could blink; she squared her shoulders and pointed a finger into his chest.

"I know he can, Jasper, but you have no idea what the Volturi are capable of.

This could easily be a trap and…"

"It's not the Volturi," Alice said cutting her off. "There's no reason for them to do something like this. And besides, I didn't see them do this, Aro's dealing with others matters at present."

"Care to fill me in on those?" Bella asked looking apprehensive. "I haven't had any contact with the Volturi for ages."

"Didn't you just spend an entire month with their guards searching for Edward?"

"Yes," Bella said tentatively, taking a step back and casting her eyes over me. "But I haven't been in Volterra for a while so…" she broke off, casting her gaze down at the floor.

The was silence for several minutes until the distance howl of a wolf came through the window, alerted us that Jacob was waiting for us to decide who would come to track the scent with him.

The sky was growing dark and the wind had increased in its intensity, making the trees sway haphazardly in the breeze.

"We should go," Bella said turning on her heel and walking slowly towards the front door.

Alice shot me a pleading look that clearly indicated she did not want Bella leaving the house. I hesitated for a moment and then beckoned her over before saying. "Have you seen anything, Alice?"

"Concerning Bella?" she asked glancing at the front door quickly. "No, but I think it would be better if she stayed."

"Why?"

Alice sighed heavily and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Go and be careful, whoever is doing this might have a number of other vampires working for them."

I gave her a reassuring smile and then hurriedly follow Bella and Edward out the front door into the garden.

Once we were out of sight from the house and had met up with Jacob, Embry and Seth all in their wolf form, we picked up on the scent before breaking into a fast sprint through the overgrown forest. The sky was a darkening slightly and the outline of many stars could be seen peppering the open sky. The evening air was clean and crisp, laced with the scent of many warm-blooded woodland creatures.

The grass rustled noisily beneath my feet, the soles of our shoes connected with the damp soil and splashing them with specks of mud. The scent grew closer and closer, I could hear Bella and Edward following closely beside me. The wolves had lingered behind us so as not to mask the vampire scent with their own odor.

We ran on and on for what felt like miles until the bright lights of the highway came into view. The scent still lingered strongly in the air.

The streets of Seattle were heavily crowed with pedestrians hurrying home from work. We skirted around them with little or no disturbance – our movements too fast to be seen by human eyes. The wolves had phased back into their human form before entering the city and were follow us as closely. The scent lead us down deeper into the heart of the city until we came up to a corner alley located between an antique bookstore and a Starbucks. The darkness grew more prominent as we sprinted down it – the tall building towering over us and concealing the moonlit sky.

After a few minutes we came to a square in the centre of an old building site – a number of disused warehouses surrounded us and several rusty trash cans.

"It ends here," Bella said skidding to a halt on the damp concrete ground. She kept close beside me as I slowed down into a walking pace and looked around the deserted yard.

"They couldn't have just vanished into thin air," Embry said panting slightly as he rested against the brick wall.

"They haven't," Bella said narrowing her eyes and looking around at the closed shutters of a disused garage. She took another step closer to it and crouched low, gesturing us to do the same. "The scent comes to a stop inside that garage."

"Bella," I said in a low whisper like a hiss, taking a hold of her arm in my hand. She pressed a finger to her lips and waited, listening to the silence that echoed around us in the desert alley way. Nobody moved for what left like an age, and then suddenly a voice rang out across the yard. "Seize her!" I twisted my head to the side to see several masked vampire throwing themselves forward and knocking Jacob and Edward on to the ground with a violent crash. The rest of the Quileutes phased immediately and bounded on the vampires. Bella pulled me behind her protectively, her eyes black with fury as she stared threateningly at the advancing masked figure who was sneering with malice. Bella raise a hand and made a swift motion sending a wave of flames to cascade over the figure – their entire body lit up and shattered in a fountain of fire.

"Get back, Bella," Edward's voice echoed across the alley, was followed by a sickening crunch upon the concrete floor. Several vampires had landed hard on the cold ground and Bella immediately launched herself forwards igniting more fire over them. The vampires rolled over and managed to miss the flames before throwing themselves into the air, scoring across the yard and onto one of the wolves.

"What do you want from us?" I asked as I began to skirt around the remaining masked vampires. They were too controlled to be mere new borns – these were guards well trained and deadly.

"Your support," the vampire said in an unrecognizable gruff voice. He threw himself aside and narrowly missed the wave of fire Bella cast over him.

"Carlisle," Bella called out in an anguished tone as the second guard got to his feet and pounced, smashing her into the wall with a sickening crunch.

"No!" I cried running forwards and launched myself over the guard, sending him onto the floor before the russet colored wolf dived for the vampire's throat.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked dodging Edward as he wrestled another guard.

"I'm fine," Bella gasped moving herself upright and twisting her arm back in position. "Look after yourself."

"You're more important to me," I murmured crouching in the corner beside and taking her arm in my own.

Bella curved her lips into a small smile before glancing upwards and focusing her gaze on the three remaining guards as they fought off the advances of the wolves. More flames cascaded over them.

"Damnit," she groaned, getting to her feet and edging to the guards, all of whom had managed to dodge the fire.

The next movements were a blur of flames and sound as more guards reappeared from the alley way. The battle ensued with no apparently purpose but to keep ourselves alive. We had no idea who or what we were defending ourselves against.

One of the guard roared in anger as his partner was reduced to ashes before our eyes. The guard resumed viciously attacking Edward just as Bella slid back, seized around the guard neck and held the sharp blade of a sword to his throat, ending his existence.

_She truly is a skilled warrior, _I thought as the limp body fell to the floor as Edward rounded on Bella who had gotten to her feet; the pair of them exchanged glances and she smiled before launching herself on the remaining vampires.

"Bella behind you!" I cried out before throwing myself upward and landing a swift blow on a guard's chest knocking them backwards. There was a whirlwind of sound all around me and I felt a firm hand seize my arm. A slightly tugging sensation engulfed me completely and the entire image of the battle and the alley was consumed in darkness. The last voice I heard was Bella calling my name.

The dimly glow of a yellow-orange light met my eyes and I felt the hand holding on to me tightly release their death grip, easing the cracks that had began to form on my arm. I was vaguely aware that I was no longer in Seattle and a familiar feeling of suspicion crept over me again. The sound of a door slamming shut and the rumbling of an SUV's engine hit my ears.

"You can certainly put up a good fight," a familiar voice said from behind and I turned to gaze into the face of a young man; his black hair fell in loose curls down past his shoulders, crimson pupils set into narrowed almond shaped eyes. I recognized him instantly.

"Marcus?" I looked wildly around expecting to see half a dozen black hooded Volturi figures approach me, but there was no one but us here in this brightly hit corridor. "How in Gods name are you alive?"

"It's a long story, old friend." Marcus said gravely, brushing specks of dust of his black trench coat. "But we have some time on our hands and I do owe you some sort of explanation."

I blinked and looked hurried around again, comprehension dawning upon me suddenly.

"Where am I?" I asked as a horrible realization dawned on me. Neither Bella nor any of the others were anywhere to be seen. I had left them in the battle in that alley way in Seattle – to risk themselves for some unknown cause with no sense behind it. Marcus's smile broke into a grin and he moved swiftly to stop in front of me. I locked my eyes onto him and felt my fists clench defensively.

"Carlisle," Marcus began calmly as he took my hands in his. "You know I am no threat to you or your coven."

My frustration was reaching a boiling point and I took a step back, willing my emotions to say in check. _Bella will be fine; she's well able to handle the situation._ "Where am I, Marcus?"

"I relocate to America and seeing as you have a base in Washington I decided to purchase a house here." Marcus said waving a hand casual aside, as though he was discussing the state of the weather.

"This is your house?" I asked incredulously, recognizing the scent of belladonna flowers lingering about the air.

Marcus nodded and launched in a brief discussion about how he had managed to escape from the battle in Serbia after being freed from Chelsea's manipulative hold over him and the Volturi. He had remained in hiding for a week, organizing his finances making sure Aro was unable to access them, and then he had traveled to England and other European countries gathering up support from other old vampire clan acquaintances.

"Your coven was the last on my list, but since Isabella has taken my place as elder in the Volturi coven; I had to make arrangements to get in contact with you in secret."

I heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed somewhat as we continued to walk. "So you sent my wife the belladonna flowers and the box?"

Marcus turned his head sharply and fixed his eyes determinedly on my face, he nodded once before continuing. "It was the only way I could contact both of you without the Volturi knowing. I realize Bella is taking a great risk in associated with Edward and his two… friends." His voice possessed a hint of admiration as he spoke.

"Those guards that attacked us back in Seattle, are they yours?"

Marcus smiled and nodded solemnly. "I never meant for the battle to get so… intense. I sent them to decoy the others in order to get a chance to talk to you in private."

I fixed my glance at the wall for a moment; my fists were clenched for a brief moment. "If anything happens to her, Marcus…"

"No harm will come to her or the others you brought with you, I promise." Marcus reassured me with a small smile.

The corridor led us into a large rectangular dining room decorated with 18th century Italian antiques. Marcus's taste had not changed in the three centuries I had known him. I looked at the other occupancies in the room and did a double take when I saw the figure of Eleazar Denali seated beside his wife Carmen, Tanya and Kate were at the far end of the round table. Three nomads I recognized to be that of Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's old friends were at the far end and directly opposite them was another vampire with copper colored eyes and shoulder length curly brown hair that fell from the widow's peak. He nodded in my direction once, acknowledging my presence without speaking. My eyes fixed on the familiar figure of the Amazon coven leader seated beside the newcomer.

"Zafrina?" I gazed in astonishment at the ebony skinned vampire with long black braids. She was dressed in animal skins. I felt my jaw drop in amazement; the last time I had seen Zafrina she had been battling with the Valhalla coven with Kachiri and Senna.

The leader of the Amazon coven fixed her crimson eyes on my own, and a smile curved her lips. "Hello doctor," she said in a thick African accent.

The memory of the visions I had been secretly forced to observe during the battle still haunted my mind. I hadn't told anyone about them, not even Bella, for I knew the reaction would be deadly. The visions had been blocked from the moment she had joined the battle with Charlotte but… I still couldn't forget them.

"She is on our side, Carlisle, you have nothing to worry about." Marcus assured with a careful smile, making sure that a fight didn't break out.

"Since when?" I asked staring at Zafrina, frowning slightly at Marcus's mannerism.

"Emil hypnotized us, Carlisle. We would never have joined his cause consciously." Zafrina said with a pleading look in her crimson eyes. "And we have paid dearly for our troubles."

I looked back at Marcus, focusing on him and trying to forget the memories of the battle.

"The Volturi executed Kachiri after the battle." Marcus said solemnly, taking a seat at the table and gesturing me to do the same.

"We had it coming," Zafrina's sister, Senna, said with a grime smile. "The Volturi don't make exception, no matter what the circumstances are."

Zafrina looked down at the table and clenched her fists, blinking the venom out of her eyes. Carmen leaned across and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Why have you brought me here, Marcus?" I asked leaning back in my chair and placing my hands on the table. My thoughts were raging with fear and apprehension over Bella's fate. I couldn't bear the idea of leaving her alone, not after we had been separated for so long. If Bella knew where I had been taken, she would not be happy. Judging by her last encounter with the Amazon coven and anything related to the Valhallas, I began to believe that she truly loathe the notion now. I wished Bella was here, for I had begun to miss her already. It was rather odd but this was the first time I had been away from her since the one month separation.

Marcus rose to his feet and started pacing around the table and that induced a sudden change in the atmosphere, it was tense.

"We're in trouble, Carlisle, and there is nobody else I can turn to." Marcus let out an almost exasperated sigh and fixed his eyes intently on the floor as he spoke.

I waited patiently for him to continue- knowing secretly where he was going with this. "It seems that Aro's approach for a new revolution in the supernatural realm has taken a more deadly course." Marcus said as he continued to pace.

"We believe that he has begun taking shape-shifters hostage and using them as salves. Round up a number of covens around the globe and putting them through a series of screening test to see where there true loyalties lie."

I nodded once, having been vaguely aware of such development from Bella when she was at their headquarters. The rebellion from the Romanian clan had left a permanent mark on Aro Volturi's reputation – the fact that such a thing could have occurred made the Volturis power over the realm less influential and he was desperate now to reclaim his covens' stature.

"Nomads are being wiped out, and there is little chance for any new covens to be formed under the Volturi's new regime," Eleazar said bitterly.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked looking from Marcus to Eleazar. "I'm not subjecting my coven to launch a war against the Volturi. Not again."

Marcus smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. "My dear friend I have no intension of having a war with the Volturi," he chuckled and shook his head. "But I do have a request that I know only you can carry out, seeing as you have a unique influence on Isabella."

I gazed up at the former Volturi elder and saw a defiant change with him – he bore the resemblance of a grieving man, dying within of the sorrow and misery the loss of a soul mate brings. The excessive paleness of the skin, hollowness of the eyes and thinness of the mouth, along with the tone of voice that lacked in any true emotion. Marcus was an empty shell – living for the sake of living- with no real purpose.

_I had been the same until I had found Bella. My only second chance at immortal happiness._

"A single task, which if performed correctly will lead to a better future for our realm and reduce the risk of a war…" Carmen said abruptly as Marcus continued to remain silent.

"What is this task?"

"Isabella to assassinate Aro." Marcus declared taking a seat on his chair again.

I blinked several times and glared across at him furiously.

"You're mad!" I exclaimed pushing my chair aside and getting to my feet. "If you want to avenge your mate then kill Aro yourself. My wife will have no part in it."

"But she is the only one…" Marcus began imploringly.

"Like she was the only one to destroy the Valhallas?" I cut him off with a growl. "No, Marcus."

"This isn't the same as the Valhalla's plan, Carlisle. I don't want to destroy the Volturi – this realm needs them- but not with Aro in command."

"You have enough able vampires, Marcus; get one of them to do it."

"But not one with the same powers as Isabella. Just one glance and Aro would be up in flames," he insisted with an expression of excitement. "Please consider the idea."

"Marcus I…"

"Aro subjected your coven to misery for months, Carlisle," Eleazar said getting to his feet. "And I know you despise him as much as I do."

I turned away from the table, unable to look at any of them at present, and walked around the large room lit by the glow of many small lamps.

"Just hear me out first, please." Marcus said sternly.

I waited watching his gaze fervently.

"We could attempt to assassinate Aro ourselves, but the amount of protection he has in Volterra makes it completely impossible. We need someone powerful enough on the inside. Isabella is the only one capable of doing this and getting out alive."

"Marcus,"

"You don't have to decide now; I can give you some time to think about it. But while you do, remember this, your wife, and the immortal child you have taken in, will never be free of the Volturi as long as Aro is alive. The future of the supernatural realm, regardless of the vampires, is in danger. Just think about it, please?"

I buried my face in my hands more in an effort to buy myself some time to think than anything else, there wasn't much I could say after that except. "I'll think about it,"

"Thank you, Carlisle. Your patient means a great deal. Now if you wish to leave my guards will escort you out." Marcus said beckoning two guards over to stand on either side of me. I bid each of the residence in the room good bye before being escorted out and back into the SUV before being blindfolded, as a mere safety precaution to keep Marcus's dwellings a secret.

I sat in the darkness the only the sound of the car engine for company as I was taken back to Seattle and whatever was waiting for me there.

~to be continued.

* * *

A/N Thoughts? Please be honest and let me know what you think. Good or bad. Did flow well, or were you left feeling confused and disappointed?

Optional questions:

Who do you distrust the most in this fic so far?

Are you surprised that Marcus is still alive?

Will Carlisle tell Bella where he was taken, and more over will he let her know why Marcus wants her help?

Thank you for reading.

December Eclipse


	5. Tainted Revelations

**A/N**

**Real life has been very chaotic for me these past few weeks - University has taken up a lot of my time - but I haven't forgotten this story. I've been working on it whenever I can, and hopefully you'll like this chapter. ****It is the longest one so far in the story and should satisfy you until the next installment - a preview can be seen at the end of the chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and subscribing. It has kept me motivated during time when I thought this story was impossible to write. You're all wonderful! **

**I want to thank MissEllen for proof-reading this chapter and giving me some much needed inspiration.**

**Recommend music: The Deathly Hallows Score By Alexandre Desplat. ****

* * *

**

**_"Only a life lived for others is worth living" _**

**_~ Albert Einstein._**

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

"Carlisle, where are you?" I called frantically as I fought against the onslaught of vampires attacking us. "Carlisle!" A jet of fire burst from the ground and shot up high into the air sweeping over several guards in its wake. I doubled back and looked around. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. The remaining vampires back away into a corner out of the way while watching with baited breath as I turned to face them. The masks covering their faces had partially slipped off. The pale, sallow skin of their faces was barely visible in the dim moonlight. They stared at me with expressionless eyes filled with a cold hatred.

"Where is he?" I said in a low growl. Edward sprang up again almost immediately, his flawless face was now stained with crimson and the coat he wore was ripped in several places. "Take it easy, Bella," he said edging closer whilst making sure I was safely concealed.

"You're out numbered," I said to the guards in a low hiss, pushing Edward out of the way. "Give up now or die."

The vampires looked up, their ruby eyes glittering in the moonlight, and edged forwards towards Edward and myself.

"We mean you no harm, mistress," one of them said, blowing as they spoke.

"Where is my husband?" I demanded, clenching my fists and taking a step closer – behind me I could hear the soft footfalls of the wolves.

"Bella," Edward said seizing my wrists and attempting to drag me back. "I think he's dead." I followed his gaze over to the pile of ashes on the damp ground. I wrenched myself away and sprang forwards, throwing him into the wall. I pressed my weight fully against his causing our bones to groan in agony.

"He is not dead, Edward."

"Then where is he?" he asked in a strangled tone, struggling against my hold over him.

One of the guards crept forward tentatively; he closed his eyes for a moment and slid his hand into the pocket of his robe, pulling out a single belladonna flower. I let out a growl and snatched the flower, throwing the flower aside and rounding on the guard. Flames erupted from the floor and crept towards the figure.

"Last chance."

"Bella, stop this!" Edward said placing a hand on my shoulder and wrenching me away. His darkening gold eyes fixed on my own almost pityingly.

"Get off me." I snapped, turning on my heel to confront the guards again as each of them started backing away up the alley way.

"What have you done with my husband?" I demanded, crouching low and edging closer to where they were standing. The pair of them looked at each other and whispered something in a language I did not recognize. I stopped in front of them, inches away from their masked face, and waited.

"Do not worry," the second guard said calmly. "Your husband is safe, and we'll return him to you soon." One of them said in a heavily accent voice. I couldn't pick up the nationality but it definitely sounded European – _French perhaps or maybe Dutch?_

I let a groan escape my lips and I dragged both hands through my hair, tugging gently. "Who are you?"

One of the guards took another step forwards, closing the distance between us, and held out a hand. I took it tentatively and kept my eyes on the masked figure. "You'll find out soon, mistress," and with that he let go of my hand and turned, disappearing into the darkness with his partner.

I stood motionless for several moments watching the shadowy outlines fade away into nothing. _Mistress? Why had they called me that of all the names? Were they guards from the Volturi? No, no that's ridiculous – I would have known if it was the Volturi… _

The scent of the guards still lingered in the air.

"What the hell, Bella!" Jacob's voice echoed loudly from behind me. "You could have smoked those bloodsuckers."

"Yes, I _could have_ Jacob," I said zooming over to stand with my back against the brick wall, the same spot where Carlisle had been only a half hour ago. "And that would have been murder." I shot forwards to the spot and stoop down to my knees to retrieve a glittering object that had caught my eye. Carlisle's cell phone.

I sighed heavily in an effort to keep myself calm and straightened up, sliding the phone into the pocket of my coat.

"You know they're already dead, right?" Seth said as pulled a red T-shirt over his head and pulled it down to cover his toned abdomen. "So technically it isn't murder."

"Seth please," I said turning to face him, hands on my hips. "My husband has been kidnapped and I'm not in the mood for your jokes. Okay?"

Seth nodded and shrank back in the shadows to stand beside Edward who was scowling in my direction. I averted my gaze from him. I just couldn't face his continual convictions that Carlisle was dead. It was ridiculous and untrue – the guards hadn't killed him, they had probably just taken him away. I felt a painful lump develop in my throat as I thought about it.

Where on earth had he been taken? I couldn't even catch his scent in the air and any attempt to track him seemed pointless. I was stuck with little or no help whatsoever. I closed my eyes and pressed the tips of my fingers to my temple – willing my tracking senses to trace him, to locate even the tiniest source.

"We should get back to the others," Edward said glancing around at us.

"Guys, Embry's hurt!" Seth cried from the darkness. Jacob and Edward immediately rushed forwards as I stood motionless, tracing for any sign of Carlisle.

"His leg's broken," Edward said after a few minutes. I turned swiftly and came up to stand beside them as Jacob and Seth were crouched on the ground as Edward continued to examine the unconscious Embry.

"I'll take him back to Billy's," Jacob said grimly as he and Seth adjusted Embry in a safe position before lifting him off the ground.

"You'll need a doctor to treat him for the leg and the possible concussion," Edward said straightening up.

"Can't you do anything?" I asked, vaguely remembering that Edward had attended medical school many years ago and had received many medical degrees – although he had never possessed the strength to practice medicine like Carlisle had. My throat burned as I thought of him.

"No I can't, and I'm not leaving you alone Bella," Edward said shortly. His face was set in a stern expression of firm determination.

"I can handle this on my own, Edward." I said turning away from him to pace around the deserted alley way – willing my senses to catch hold of a scent of some sort. It was the only way to find Carlisle.

"Jacob, Seth," Edward began as he walked over to them, "take Embry back to La Push and bandage up the leg, keeping it well supported. And give him any pain medication you might have – make sure you keep him conscious and alert."

"I'll text Emily and ask her to drive up to a side street well away from here." Jacob said hurriedly taking out his cell phone and tapping a messaging. "And what are you two going to do?" Seth asked as he stooped low and attempted to lift Embry off the ground.

"I'm staying with Bella," Edward stated without looking at me.

"No you're not." I snapped furiously. "I can handle this alone, Edward."

"Yes I'm sure you can Bella, but I'm not leaving you by yourself, not like this."

"I've handled worse situations than this before now," I said gesturing to Jacob who was looking at me expectantly as he shut his phone off and pocketed it. He gave me a quick nod as I spoke and then he and Seth hurried down the alley – holding Embry's figure in their arms.

As soon as we were alone I shot forwards and darted off in the opposite direction towards a small gap between two disused warehouses. I had barely moved two meters when a sudden scent hit my nostrils as I past him. Edward seized my arm and pulled me back. The motion took me completely off guard and, before I knew it, my back had been pushed up against the wall.

I let out a gasp of anger and frustration as Edward pushed himself up against me. "What are you doing?" I asked in an anguished tone.

"I'm trying to tell you that's he's gone Bella, investigating any further will put us both in danger, not to mention the others."

I stared at him with wide eyes filled with shock. My mind was raging between attempts to keep calm and prevent setting Edward on fire – and trying to contemplate what exactly was going on.

"He isn't dead, Edward, now let me go."

"I can't let you put everyone else in danger over this Bella, those guards were working for a higher power – probably even more deadly than the Volturi – we can't afford to take risks."

"Carlisle is alive and I need to find him, Edward." I pushed furiously against him and practically threw him backwards onto the ground. He landed neatly on his feet and shot forwards to take hold of me again.

"What if it's a trap, Bella? I can't let you take that risk."

I stare at him in amazement, unable to believe or understand why he was behaving in such an irrational manner. There had to be more than jealously and resentment behind this – perhaps he had something to do with Carlisle's disappearance.

"I'll be fine, Edward, just let me go…"

"I can't," he tightened his grip around my waist to the point where I let out a small groan. "If anything happens to you…"

"I'm not a human anymore, Edward. I'm a vampire and I can look after myself."

"Not from a deadly threat like this…"

"What threat?" I demanded, feeling the frustration rise within me. "Do you know who's behind this?"

Edward gazed at me for one long moment in complete silence and then bowing his head, murmured. "There've been these rumors, amongst nomad clans I've been with on my travels – a rival tribe is trying to overthrow Aro and take over the Volturi."

I blinked several times and frowned in suspicion. "What rival tribe?"

"I don't know who they are exactly – all I know is that they might be responsible for the disappearances of the Quileute tribe members and Carlisle…"

"Why do they want Carlisle?"

"He's the closest thing to you, Bella. The one you desire the most beyond anyone else – taking him is the ideal way to lure you in."

"Into what exactly?"

"Assassinating Aro."

My self control shattered as he spoke the words and I wrenched myself free from his grasp and threw him across the yard. Flames erupted from the ground and rose up high towards the black city sky. Sparks shot across the air as I took a step back and exhaled deeply.

"Nice theory, it's a shame it makes no sense. The Volturi have every existing Vampire clan across the globe on record – including their activities and plans. There is no way any coven can exist and be a threat to Aro or his clan – he's been exterminating any potential threat ever since the battle in Serbia."

"So you admit he's taking over and trying to rein total control over our realm?" Edward spat triumphantly.

I stare at him with narrowed eyes as the flames blazed in the space between us. "Its common knowledge, Edward."

"And you're willing to work for him despite everything he's doing?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because he's helped me." I said before I could stop myself.

Edward stopped short and did a double-take, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. I hastily recovered myself whilst secretly cursing my foolish outburst in my head.

"Helped you, Bella?" he repeated curiously. "How, exactly, has he helped you?"

"I need to go," I murmured, turning on my heel and walking away from him at a quick pace. The damp concrete ground emitted hollow sounds as my shoes hit the hard floor. "Bella,"

I broke into a run and hurried down the alleyway at breakneck speed. The main street beyond it had only a few pedestrians and they were unable to see us moving at such a fast speed and would merely think that it was excessively windy.

I ran frantically along the street, ignoring the cries of Edward as he sprinted after me.

I could hardly believe I had almost disclosed a personal secret to Edward, of all people! I needed to keep my temper under control and avoid outbursts that could lead to some serious repercussions if any hidden truths were revealed. I hadn't even told Carlisle, my own husband, about the situation between myself and Aro. The core reason why I couldn't kill Aro – even though the idea had crossed my mind on several occasions.

"Bella!"

I continued following the vaguest trace of scent I had managed to pick up. I was half worried that my abilities would be somewhat weakened – given my current situation – thankfully they seemed to be working just fine.

After what felt like hours of searching the outskirts of the city – we moved to the open countryside and ran amongst the black low hanging trees and untamed bushes. On and on until I reached the face of a cliff and the dim sight of the ocean could be seen. A mass of blue-black reflecting the hollow glow of the white moon. Carlisle's scent was gone. I couldn't track him at all now, and I hadn't the faintest idea how long I had been running for.

I stood at the foot of the cliff allowing the night air to whip through my hair and coat.

"Was that really necessary, Bella?" Edward asked in an exasperated tone, as he came to stand beside me.

"I didn't ask you to come." I stated coldly, willing myself to recapture a trace of the scent.

Edward sighed heavily and shook his head – the expression on his face was a mixture of anger and desolation. "We've searched every inch of Seattle, Bell, and he isn't here." He leaned over and took a hold of my arm, pulling me away from the cliff edge and into his chest. "I think we should get back to the house,"

"You go back," I said wrenching myself away from him and moving towards a nearby tree. It burst into flames as I cast my eyes upon it and a low growl escaped my lips.

"You're not doing yourself any favors carrying on like this, Bell." He said darkly as his eyes trailed over the orange and red flames that had encapsulating the tree.

_Why on earth was he calling me Bell? _I wondered, grudging taking a liking to the new nickname. A branch of the burning tree snapped off with a loud crack and feel down into the blackened depths of the ocean below. A cloud of steam wafted upwards as the flames were extinguished.

I scowled at the damp ground and remained silent – attempting to concentrate on finding a trace of him. The only method I had of locating him now – his cell phone felt heavy in my pocket.

One thing was for sure – whoever had taken Carlisle was also responsible for the disappearances of the wolf pack. That was obvious – the motive behind the actions, however, was not.

**&#$!**

Six hours had passed and still there was no sign. After much arguing with Edward I had finally agreed to go back to the house. Mainly due to the sun emerging over the horizon and my fear of exposure.

The journey back to the house was awkward to say the least. Edward said nothing as we ran and I couldn't help but be grateful for his silence. My mind was far too preoccupied for idle chit-chat.

The sun had fully risen in the forget-me-not blue sky with a minute number of fluffy white clouds drifting lazily across. Jasper greeted me with a comforting hug and had informed me that Emmett and Seth had left to go look for him around the forest.

"He'll be alright, Bella," Alice reassured me as her arms wrapped around my waist in an embrace. "I'm getting vague images of him in some sort of room, its all a bit of a blur I'm afraid."

"It's okay Alice," I murmured walking over to the black leather couch and leaning against the arm rest. "Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later – considering the position I'm in."

"Don't blame yourself, Bella." The small figure of the Horatio called from his seat at the dining room table. Several sketch pads and old paint boxes were littered all around it. I stared at him for a moment and then got to my feet, approaching him cautiously.

"I don't suppose you know anything about this, do you?" I asked tentatively.

Horatio looked up at me and fixed his wide golden eyed gaze on me curiously. "Me?" he repeated, slightly baffled. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well you were with the Valhallas for so long and I keep thinking that maybe one of them might be behind all this." I asked, trying to ignore the sudden tension that had erupted in the room.

"Bella…" Edward and Alice began together, but Horatio leaned over and placed a paint stained hand on mine.

"They're dead, Bella," he said simply. "I'd know if Emil was alive, he was my maker and the connection between us would tell me."

I smiled and nodded, being all too aware of the connection between a vampire and their maker. I had discovered the gravity of the link when, on the Serbian battle field, Carlisle had been on the brink of death and it had taken my own blood and venom to awaken him again. My whole being had shut down while he had been under – my emotional control to weak to cope. I was surprised that I was still handling the situation right now. Perhaps our month-long separation had strengthened me. My throat burned as I thought of him. The entire room felt too confining – I had to get out, to find him and…

"Bella," Jasper called as Horatio's hand slipped out of my grasp. I barely noticed the motion – my mind had become clouded again.

"Maybe you should go and freshen up; you've been out all night and…"

"I need to go back out again," I said cutting across him.

"No you don't," Rosalie called as she emerged from the doorway of the kitchen with a large glass of crimson liquid in her hand. "You need to this," she handed me the glass of mountain lion blood complete with a blue drinking straw. "And a long hot shower."

I stared at her incredulously – Rosalie being relaxed and nonchalant was always slightly alarming. "My husband is missing and you all want me to relax and act like everything is okay."

"No," Rosalie said gesturing to the glass in my hand. "I want you to have some faith in your husband. He's tough, Bella, and has been in far worse situations than this."

I opened my mouth to protest but Rosalie raised her hand and stopped me in my tracks. "Trust me." The sincerity in her eyes made me close my mouth and raise the straw to my lips. I drained the glass in the course of about fifteen seconds and immediately felt much better – although that might have been due to Jasper's power and my somewhat weak shield.

"Go clean yourself up," Alice said with a semi confident look on her face. "We'll let you know if there's any news."

The danger of the Volturi hanging over our heads, an illegal immortal child, missing shape-shifters and the kidnapping of the coven's patriarch and everyone was acting as if everything was just fine. I couldn't for the life of me fathom what had gotten into them – I was too tired to ask and instead nodded with a perplexed expression on my face. I handed Rosalie the empty glass and wandered out of the dining room and into the hallway up to the staircase.

I caught sight of a familiar walnut wood door to the left opposite the flight of stairs. I paused and walked forwards, pushing the door open and poking my head inside. Carlisle's study – still as it had looked all those years ago except almost everything was covered with dust sheets. The bookshelves were practically bare except for a few dusty hardcovers – no doubt encyclopedias.

I crept over to the desk and clasped my fingers over the dust sheet and tugged. It slid off effortlessly. I ran my fingers along the smooth dark wooden surface – a trickle of venom slid down my left cheek and onto the table. I hadn't even realized I was crying. The memories, though very vague and somewhat disjointed, came flooding back in a tidal wave over my head. _My back to the desk and my fingers clasped tightly around Carlisle's waist, holding my breath to avoid capturing a scent of the blood that had been oozing out from my wound._ _I marveled at how calm and controlled this three hundred year old vampire was as he stitched up my arm. Telling me to relax and distracting me with light conversation. If only I had know then what would have become of us… _

I shuddered and shook my head as I wiped the traces of venom from my cheeks. I readjusted the dust sheet and crept slowly out of the study, closing the door softly behind me. I walked to the staircase and found Edward leaning against it, a quizzical expression in his face.

"Reminiscing are we?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the door of Carlisle's study. I smiled and looked down at the floor for a moment.

"Something like that." I moved past, on my way up the stairs and felt his hand lock around my wrist in an iron grip.

I stopped and looked down at him my foot halfway on the step – his eyes were jet black.

"Edward," I said in a warning tone, meeting his gaze with a fierce expression.

"I know you're in pain, Bella. I just want to help you in any way that I can." He murmured quietly.

"Letting me go would be a good start," I said wrenching myself away from him and continuing my ascent up the stairs. My mood was growing more aggravated by the second.

"You can't hide your feelings away, Bella," he called from behind me.

I waved a hand aside as I reached the landing and zoomed across the first floor corridor to the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind me and I pressed myself to the door, closing my eyes and exhaling deeply, willing myself to calm down.

A sharp knock broke through the tense silence a few minutes later. "Bella," Edward called from behind the door as he knocked again for the second time.

"What do you want?" I demanded in an anguished tone, pressing myself further against the door.

"To talk, just for a few minutes, please?"

A low groan left my lips as I turned against the door and tugged at the handle and opened the door with a little more force than I had intended. I looked up into the chiseled jaw and flawless features that would make any male model look ugly. His golden eyes were filled with desolation that made me almost feel sorry for him.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked tentatively, leaning against the open doorway and folding my arms.

"I want it to stop, Bella. This conflict we have with each other."

"I'm not the one initiating the conflict,"

"You're not helping the situation either," he said carefully, keeping his hands hanging loosely by his sides.

I had to give him that one – despite everything that had happened I wasn't exactly making these better between us.

"But I'm willing to try and make some sort of a friendship work between us," he said after a short pause.

"A friendship?" the words repeated in my mind over and over again, like a mantra for those few seconds it haunted me. Could such a thing be possible between us? After all we'd been through?

"I-erm-" my hesitation seemed to bring a glimmer of hope in Edward's gaze. He took a step forwards and held out his hand, reaching to clasp mine in his own.

"I understand if such a thing is impossible for you. My actions have not exactly admirable for these past few months – particularly with my behavior towards you and Carlisle."

I nodded and swallowed back the venom, building up in my throat and leaving a burning sensation in my mouth.

"No, it's not. We can try being friends – I would like that. My intention was never to hurt you, Edward." I said in an oddly hoarse voice.

"I know," he smiled in relief and gave my hand a gently squeeze, and then suddenly pulled me into an embrace. His arms tightened around me as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'm still not forgiving you for putting us in this situation with the Volturi, though." I murmured after pulling away a few minutes later.

Edward grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Understandable I suppose, but Bella there is a very easy way of getting rid of the Volturi."

"I'm not going to kill Aro, Edward." I said, taking a step back and placing my hand on the door.

"We'll see," he murmured with a grin before turning and walking hurriedly down the corridor towards the staircase.

I stood in the doorway for several minutes - grudging annoyed at Edward's confident in my agenda to apparently assassinate Aro. It was madness and there was no way I could. I placed a hand on the necklace around my neck, bearing the Volturi crest and my other hand on my abdomen. No, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't kill Aro. Not yet anyway.

**#&$!**

_3 days later._

The first day was the hardest, the second bore a strong resemblance to torture and the third – the third day sent me into a fit of desperate panic. Carlisle was still missing – my vacation time away from the Volturi was almost over and to make matters worse, Alyssa was on her way here from Isle Esme.

The days and nights seemed to drag on over time with little or no hope to be found in any of them. I had searched every corner of the forest – Jasper and Emmett had been all over the state of Washington. Jacob was still reeling over the fate of the pack, and Alice was having vague – nonsensical visions.

Horatio had even helped with the search – using his invisibility powers to go to places unavailable to the others. He was a remarkable child, kind natured and very lively – a thirsty appetite and a great deal of charm. It was easy to see how Esme had fallen in love with the child and raised him as her own. It almost saddened me to think that he was going to be stuck in this state forever – a child vampire and nothing more.

Despite this, I felt a great injustice had been done on the boy – once an innocent human with so many hopes and dreams. They had all been shattered the day he became an immortal.

I still had to get to grips with the fact that I would never age. I was stuck as a twenty-two year old for the rest of eternity. This thought haunted my mind as I wondered into the bathroom later that evening – the fourth day Carlisle had been gone. I hurriedly tore away my clothes – leaving them in a messy heap on the floor. I didn't bother locking the door, being in a house filled with vampires with sharp hearing and senses meant that I never needed to take such precautions.

I turned the nozzle and a flood of hot water cascading over me. I washed my hair and body – using generous amounts of my favorite shampoo Alice had brought in the bathroom. I lost myself to the rich aroma of cinnamon and cocoa as I moved on to the conditioner._ I'll have to go out and search again_, I thought, leaning back against the shower wall and savoring the warmth of the water and steam around me.

A minute click came from the doorway of the bathroom and I paused in the midst of rinsing my hair. I gazed at the figure silhouetted on the steam covered shower door, and every fiber of my being tensed up into a defensive stance. I opened the side door of the shower a minute fraction to reach for my towel and

a familiar scent hit my nostrils, sending a wave of heat to erupt within me like a lit match to gasoline. I burst the door open sending spray from the shower nozzle onto the floor.

"Bella?" Carlisle called from behind the shower screen. Rationality left me as I fixed my eyes on the damp and disheveled figure of my husband. He looked at me with a mixture of sadness and guilt. I hurried forwards and threw my arms around him

"Where have you been?" I asked burying my face in the crook of his neck.

He kissed the side of my head and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, his fingers lightly caressing my soaking wet skin murmuring his apology in gentle whispers.

"I'm so sorry my darling," he said pressing his lips to my shoulder. "The four guards managed to overpower me and before I knew it – I was tied up in the back of an SUV."

I tighten my grip around him and felt a wave of red hot fury come over me. I wanted to track down those guards and set them a blaze.

"I should have protected you better," I whispered pressing my lips to any inch of his skin I could reach. "Did they hurt you? Where did they take you? How did you escape?"

"Hush, my angel, hush," Carlisle murmured softly as he brought my face level with his own. "I'll explain everything to you– but first I think you need to get back in the shower." He ran his fingers over the top of my hair and smoothed the remaining conditioner I hadn't yet washed off. I drew back and looked down – realizing for the first time that I was completely nude and soaking wet – making Carlisle's clothing even more saturated.

I looked back at Carlisle to find his eyes surveying over my figure – his pupils slowly turning black.

"Would you like to help me wash the soap off?" I asked in an effort to ease myself out of his grasp. Carlisle was suddenly overcome with emotion and he brought my face level with his own, capturing my mouth furiously, merging his lips to mine and abandoning all resistance. I felt my feet leave the ground as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the shower.

"I thought I would never see your face again," he said as he pulled away and lowered me to my feet. "Or kiss your delectable lips." He pulled off his sweater and threw it outside the shower door. "Or touch your silky skin," the tips of his fingers caressed my cheek.

"Hush, my love, it's all over now." I murmured as I unfastened his belt buckle, allowing his jeans to fall to the floor along with his boxers.

With a swift movement of his foot – he had kicked them aside and shut the shower door to prevent any more water from spraying out into the bathroom.

"You've been hurt," I said caressing my finger and thumb over his left bicep on which a deep dash was slowly healing.

"It'll heal soon enough, don't worry."

I looked up into his and noticed the dark circles under his eye lids – how long had it seen since he'd been hunting? No wonder his wounds weren't healing – and not even the overwhelming lust rioting through my veins could distract me from this.

"Carlisle," I began slowly, but he cut me off by capturing my lips with his own and pushing me up against the wall.

"I'm fine, Bella, I promise you." He murmured as he began exploring my neck, suckling and biting down on it gently.

"But you need to feed," I moaned in the midst of the oblivion of pleasure he was giving me. This really wasn't fair. He's been through hell and back, no doubt, and yet I was the one receiving pleasure.

"Carlisle, could you stop for a second?" I breathed using every ounce of willpower I possessed within me. He moved away from my neck and stared at me with such a devastingly beautiful expression on his face that my knees became weak. "Bella, I promise I'll explain everything, but right now I need is my wife."

"And you have me, but Carlisle whoever kidnapped you could be a real threat to the realm. I need to know who took you."

Carlisle gave me a sly smile and resumed moving his finger tips downwards, pausing for a moment on my belly. "All in good time, my darling."

I felt a sudden jolt and, gripping his arms, managed to turn us around so that his back was to the shower wall now.

"Bella I…"

"After all you've been through; I could never be so selfish." I said leaning over and retrieving the coconut shower gel.

"You don't have to do this, Isabella," he said gazing at me with a fiercely lustful expression that almost made me succumb and let him win.

"I want to." I murmured pressing my lips to his for a long, penetrating kiss that made both of us moan. His arms coiled round my waist and he began grinding himself to me. "Carlisle," I gasped and he let go of an evil chuckle in response. "I need you, Bella, right now."

"But you've only just come back and," I pulled away, "you need to be patient," I said pouring a small amount of soap on the lufa, running it under the water before washing his torso, and then his shoulders and arms. He watched me doing this with a tender smile on his lips that send a wave of heat directly to my core. I drew him away from the wall and turned him around, washing his back and moving downwards to his legs. He let out a low deliberate moan as I did this.

The soapy water ran down his silky skin in an almost taunting fashion. I straightened up and washing the remaining soap suds off him. My eyes met his and I grinned before moving in to kiss him thoroughly. "I don't deserve you, Isabella."

I smiled to myself as I felt the hot satin touch of his lips at my throat.

"Carlisle," his face was oddly placid as I looked at him. His response was even more peculiar – an absentminded "Hmm?" as though he knew what I was going to say before I had even said it.

"What happened to you?"

I felt him hesitated for a long moment and his grip tighten around my waist. "It was just a rival coven, Bella, nothing you need to worry about."

I pulled myself out of his grip and watched the water dripping down his melancholy face.

"Are telling me a rival coven is responsible for the belladonna flowers and the Lazarus note?" I demanded.

He hesitated for a long, agonizing moment, and then nodded cautiously.

"Why did they take you?"

"I'm the head of our coven, Bella, it makes sense from them to target me."

"But why? What would another coven want with you?"

"They were targeting you, my love. You're the main attraction in their cause. It's not secret that you're the most powerful immortal to date."

"So by kidnapping you, they thought it was the best way to get at me?" I said slowly, looking down at the slick shower floor and feeling a wave of guilt come over me.

The tips of his fingers slipped under my chin as he raised my face to his own. "This isn't your fault, Bella."

"Yes it is Carlisle," I exclaimed. "I keep putting you in danger."

"But I was in no danger, my love, I was perfectly safe. Many covens are growing restless – even fearful - of Aro's new regime," Carlisle said in a raised voice, talking over the sound of the shower as it continued an endless downpour upon us. "A lot of vampires want to start a revolution. One that can only happen if Aro is gone, and by gone I mean…"

"Dead?" I finished the sentence for him in a low, hollow whisper. "Is that why they took you? So that I could be persuaded to murder Aro?"

Carlisle nodded once, his expression very sheepish. My arms coiled around his neck and I pressed my lips to his cheek for a brief moment before resting my head against his chest.

"Who is this rival coven exactly?"

"It does not matter Bella, the point is that Aro needs to rethink his plans. The Vampire realm won't tolerate any more of his harebrained schemes."

I was only half listening – though I was vaguely aware that Carlisle kept trying to divert the conversation. It was almost as if he didn't want me to know who this rival coven was.

"It does matter, Carlisle, they could have held you hostage or worse." I couldn't even bring myself to even say the word _killed._

Carlisle pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arms around me, as I rested my head against his chest. And we stood in silence – savoring each other's presence. The physical aspect of love seemed pointless at present – the raging lust seemed like nothing, just being with him, his arms holding me close, his scent encapsulating me was an earth-like heaven. After all the confusion and fears revolving around his disappearance had evaporated now.

The tips of his fingers pressed the damp strands of my hair aside, exposing the side of my neck to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my skin and grazed my throat delicately with his teeth.

I could sense his apprehension – the internal struggle with what he needed and what he desired. I tightened my hold around him and arched myself, exposing my neck even more.

"Bella…" he murmured in a low, throaty whisper.

We spent a forty minutes in the shower – making love once in the process - the passion we had for each other still remained strong.

Despite this, however there was still the mysterious behavior of Carlisle and his lack of information regarding exactly who had taken him – and then released him completely intact. Something wasn't right here.

"Sweetheart," I began carefully as we got dressed in our bedroom, "this rival coven, who were they exactly?"

Carlisle looked up at me sharply in the midst of buttoning his shirt. "Just a rebel coven of nomads, Bella."

"A rebel coven of nomads," I repeated with deliberate slowness, gazing at his reflection from the mirror on my dressing table.

"Trust me, my love, it's nothing you need to worry about." he said lightly, coming up to stand behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I do trust you, but you have to understand that you're being very vague about what happened to you. If a rebel coven is causing trouble – I need to inform the Volturi about it." I murmured with an innocent smile curling my lips.

Carlisle's eyes widen and there was definitely a prominent hint of fear in his gaze.

"I know something wrong and I want you to tell me," I cajoled as I ran the brush for the sixth time through my hair. "Perhaps we can handle this without the Volturi."

My husband sighed heavily and kissed the top of my head. "I- I can't Bella," his stutter almost made me drop my hairbrush. Carlisle never stuttered - never revealed such a degree of fear.

I rose off my seat slowly and placed the hairbrush on the dressing table. I took a deep breath willing myself to maintain my control. Carlisle was looking down at the floor, his expression grim.

"Carlisle I-"

The bedroom door opened with a bang and rattled off the wall with a bang. Edward stood in the door with a mixture of suspicion and anger lining his flawless features.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said with unconvincing smile. "Alyssa's just arrived and we've got a bit of a problem. Jasper thinks she's been followed, possibly by a couple of the Volturi guards."

I groaned and moved away, hurrying to the window overlooking the front garden, half expecting to see several black hooded figures to appear. There were enough troubles on our hands already with any more being add to it. I heaved a sigh of relief as I looked down at the front garden and found it to be completely deserted.

"Has Alice seen anything?" Carlisle asked, snapping out of his brief moment of silence.

"Difficult to say," Edward said, giving him an angry look. "The wolves are interfering with her visions at the moment."

I turned away from the window and glanced between the two vampires in the room – each with a grim expression masking their face.

"I'll handle this one, Edward, tell Alice not to worry." I said turning away from the window and walking across to the bedside table and retrieving my iPhone. It was difficult to contemplate what exactly I would say to Aro, but a brief conversation was in order if I was going to find out what was going on. Carlisle seemed to be aware of my plan because he had beckoned Edward out of the room, advising him to keep an eye on the others.

**#$&!**

Alyssa already in the midst of unpacking her suitcase in the spare bedroom by the time I finished my lengthy conversation with Aro. He wasn't happy and demanded that I returned to Volterra within two days. I couldn't Carlisle about this, given our current situation, and I doubt I would be able to. _I'll just make up an excuse and get away for a day. If I tell him where I'm going he'll want to come and then the danger will be even greater than before._

Carlisle and Edward had gone down stairs - whilst I was on the phone- to greet Alyssa and tell her a vague account of what had happened these past few days. It was easier in the long run if she was aware of our circumstances. I had avoided the human girl up to now, more due to my inexperience with dealing with humans. I was still in the new born phase and the thirst for human blood still lingered despite my diet of animal blood. I had a long way to go before I was able to control myself like Carlisle.

I walked up to the doorway that was ajar and knocked a couple of times.

"Come in," a confident feminine voice called from inside the bedroom. The long rectangular room decorated with light green walls and the odd array of mismatched antiques from the renaissance period. A typical décor of the Cullens choice. I froze as a wave of deliciously fragranced blood hit my senses. A tall girl no more than nineteen or twenty stepped forwards from beside the door of her closet. Her long, waist length golden hair shimmered in the dim light of the day, and she was dressed in black skinny jeans and an _Iron Maiden _band t shirt. Her skin was very pale and the lids of her eyes where framed with a generous amount of black eyeliner.

"It's Bella, right?" she asked tentatively holding out her hand.

I nodded and came forwards taking her warm palm with my own. My ears caught the sound of her thundering heart and the dripping flow of blood in her veins.

"I'm Alyssa, I don't think we had a chance to meet properly the first time," she smiled.

"Everything was a bit crazy a few months ago," I said lamely, trying very hard not to breathe.

"It's always crazy in the vampire realm," the human girl said with a laugh, natural and carefree. Her mannerism took me completely off guard. I had never behaved this way with the Cullens when I had been around them in my human years.

"But you've done good job so far, keeping me and my brother alive. I'm grateful."

"It's the least we could do," I said walking slowly around the room in an effort to act as human as possible. "You've been through hell and back with our kind."

Alyssa shrugged and turned away, walking back to her suitcase that lay open on the bed.

"I guess you know who I am right?" I asked carefully.

"The girl who broke a vampire's dead heart and ran off with his father, yeah I know." She grinned. "Those aren't my words by the way; I'm just quoting from…"

"Edward?" I said with a grim smile. Alyssa gave me an apologetic look and nodded. "Spending six months traveling around the globe with him was a real hoot."

"I can imagine." I murmured cautiously. "Did he… talk about me much?"

"All the time, he's obsessed – it's kind of sad to be honest – and I don't know how I would have survived if I hadn't had Horatio to keep an eye on." She sighed. "I guess I'm trying to say that nothing happened between us, while we were away together."

I frowned and raised my eye brows in surprised. "It doesn't bother me if you did have a relationship with him,"

Alyssa blinked. "Oh, okay, it's just Alice said…"

"Alice jumps to the wrong conclusions, Alyssa."

"Ally," she interrupted me hastily, "my friends call me Ally."

"Are we friends?" I asked with a small appreciative smile.

"I think so, you're my protector after all – plus I want to get in the chief's good books so,"

"The chief?" I repeat.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen – Carlisle – he's the leader of the coven right?"

I let out a high pitched bell chime laugh and shook my head. "Yes, but nobody's ever called him the chief before."

"Not even his wife?" she asked with a sly grin.

I shook my head and laughed again, immediately taking a liking to the oddly relaxed human girl who had barely six months previously been a prisoner of the Valhalla coven. I had to admit whatever Edward had done to her during the long period of absence; it had done wonders to her. We talked all the while as she tidied up her possessions and rearranged the furniture around her bedroom. It was nice, for once, to have a normal human moment and discuss music and film interests, the current state of politics across the United States and how the economy was going to recover. It was nice to have a vampire-free conversation. I momentarily forgot about Aro, Carlisle's mysterious disappearance, the threat and the other troubles revolving around our heads.

Alyssa –or Ally as she preferred- had a passion for rock music, the old school varieties in particular. She was constantly writing poetry at every given interval and had a love of French literature.

"I would love to do a degree in Literature so day," she had said during our ascent down the stairs some forty minutes later. "Go to Paris and study the language, history and literature…" she gazed wistfully out of the window as she spoke. "You have a degree right?"

"Yes, in Psychology and English Literature. That's actually how I was reunited with Carlisle and the others again. Carlisle was my professor."

Alyssa grinned as we wondered into the kitchen where Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the corner, engrossed in deep discussion. "I'm surprised you got any work done with him around."

"She didn't," Jasper called from behind us. Alyssa jumped and gave a nervous laugh as she caught sight of Jasper hovering near the kitchen doorway. "Quit sneaking up on me, Jasper." She said in mock indignation.

"But it's so much fun, do you realize you're the only human in this place? The possibilities for entertainment are endless."

"Don't remind her, Jasper," Rosalie said scornfully, walking over towards Alyssa and patting her shoulder. "Take no notice of him."

Alyssa grinned and shrugged as she began rummaging around the fridge, emerging a few minutes later with a can of diet coke and a few sandwich ingredients.

_Alice must have prepared the house for her arrival_, I thought to myself.

"Rose, where's Carlisle?" I asked finally, looking around the kitchen and pasted the windows in to the garden.

"He went out again with Jacob and Seth," she shrugged. "I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't," I said in a cold voice that even surprised myself. _He was doing it again - keeping some valuable secret from me. Lord I hated it when he did that._

"He's been acting really weird since Jacob brought him came back," Jasper said thoughtfully, looking at me as he spoke.

"Jacob brought him back?" I repeated, widening my eyes in amazement. "Was he out on the streets looking for him?"

"No idea – but from what I overheard," Jasper murmured edging closer to me. "I think whoever took Carlisle, might be holding the rest of the Quileute tribe hostage."

I frowned and gaze down at the floor intently, wracking my brains to figure out who was responsible for such a thing. It was obvious that whoever this rival coven was – they wanted to build some sort of defense against the Volturi, why else would vampires capture shape shifters and the leader of the only powerful vampire coven next to the Volturi themselves.

"Jasper, do you know which direction Carlisle and Jacob went together?" I asked, breaking my trail of thought.

"Towards the town as far as I could tell, why?"

"I want you to track them for me, you and Emmett – if you leave now you should be able to catch up with them."

"Bella are you insane?" Rosalie cried out from somewhere beside the fridge. I looked up at her sharply. "He won't tell me what's going on, Rose. What choice do I have?"

"Getting people to follow your husband," Alyssa said tentatively. "That's not healthy for a relationship."

"Our relationship has never been traditional, Alyssa. I would go myself but I have to leave in a few hours."

"Why?" Jasper and Rosalie asked in unison – their voices echoing off the kitchen walls.

"Nothing important – I just need to leave for a few days." I glanced at Alyssa as I spoke and attempted to keep a neutral expression on my face.

"The Volturi?" she said meeting my gaze with an equally neutral expression.

"Aro has summoned me." I stated flatly. "I have no choice – unless you all wanted to be massacred by an onslaught of Volturi guards."

"Bella, you can't go without telling Carlisle," Rosalie insisted. "He's your husband and has a right to know."

"He won't tell me what happened to him after he was kidnapped – or why he was missing for over three days." I said sternly, trying very hard not to raise my voice. "If he wants to keep secrets from me – then I'll do the same to him."

"Don't be so childish, Bella." Jasper said seizing my wrist and looking at me imploringly. "You can't fight fire with fire – not in a situation like this."

"It's safer for all of us if he doesn't know – just tell him I've gone for a long hunting session." I pulled away from Jasper's grip and turned, walking towards the kitchen doorway.

"Bella," Rosalie called after me with a pleading note in her voice. "You can't go like this,"

"I have no choice, Rose. Aro needs me and I have to go – just watch Carlisle and the Quileutes for me. I'll be back before you know it." I swiftly exited the room after that – desperate to escape another heated discussion about the rights and wrongs of my actions.

It wasn't ideal – leaving my coven and my home without even telling my husband to go and see a power-crazed ruler. But what choice did I have – the existence of everyone I loved depended on my loyalty to the Volturi. This was the only way we could survive. I thought as I closed the front door behind me and sprinted down the front steps and down the pathway towards the forest.

~To be continued.

* * *

Thoughts?

I'm going to admit that this story has a different style to the one _Beyond The Broken Scars _had. Bella is more headstrong and stubborn - and the relationships with thoses she cares about are a little strained to say the least. But can you blame her for her actions?

Do you think Carlisle is being very foolish in not telling Bella that Marcus has returned? What is the reason behind Bella being so loyal to the Volturi and Aro?

Writing Horatio's character was tricky - mainly because it was difficult to capture a ten year old immortal child's personality - particularly one who has been through so much as he has. Hopefully you didn't find his part in this chapter too weird.

I'm making Alyssa a lot more confident and stronger in her nature - she may be the only human within the Vampire coven, but I wanted to step out of the tradional box. Give her a more concrete personality. Many of you would like to see Jacob imprint with her - I wonder, after reading this chapter, do you still want that to happen?

*Just want to add that Beyond the Broken Scars is up for a few Twilight Awards (Twilight Awards dot com). I am a little surprised by this, but I thought I would post it anyway.*

And now... a small preview of Chapter 6.

_CPOV_

_"How could she have left so soon? I've barely been gone a half hour!" I demanded, fixing a frustrated gaze on Jasper's relaxed counterance. How could he have been so careless to let her go - without even a mention of where she was going. Bella was in more danger now than ever - before when she was a human, the risk on her existence was far less compared to now._

_"All I know is that she's gone hunting," Jasper said, keeping his eyes on the ground. I knew he was lying, but I wasn't about to challenge him on the matter. Jasper was loyal and excessively good at keeping secrets._

_"Then I'll search the forest for her," I said turning on my heel and beginning to walk away._

_"Carlisle, wait a second," Alyssa's voice echoed loudly over the sudden gust of wind that howled through the trees. She came running down the front garden pathway with a piece of paper clutched in her hand._

_"I found this note, it was outside your bedroom door, and I think it might tell you where Bella is going." The human girl ignored Jasper's warning glare upon her as she came to a halt in front of me._

_The unfolded the note and stared down at the hurried scribbled written in Bella's writing. My blood ran cold as I read and reread the words over again. _

_"Jasper!" I called frantically folding up the note and stuffing it into my pocket. "Stay here with the others and guard them with your life - get Jacob to aid you as well, he's willing to cooperate now."_

_"Where are you going?" Jasper and Alyssa asked looking startled._

_"To stop my wife from killing herself..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Apologies for the long gap between chapters. The Holiday season was a bit crazy and I have a lot of revision to do for my College semester exams coming up this month. And I've had the flu for the past 2 weeks so, I am not without a few good reasons. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and subscribing. It means a lot to me and I can't thank you all enough for the support.**

**I hope you all had a fantastic christmas and will hopefully have an even better New Year to come. Gosh, can you believe it's 2011 already? **

**Disclaimer: I am not S. Meyer. I do not own any of the character in this story, except for Horatio and Alyssa. The plot, however, mine. Please don't steal.**

**Recommended music: ****Running Up That Hill ~ Placebo**

**Credit to MissEllen for proofreading for me. Thank you hun.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**CPOV**

It wasn't the first time I had allowed my heart to dictate my head; there had been several occasions whereby I had deceived Bella purely for the sake of protecting her. This time, however, the action left a horrible aftertaste in the back of my throat. _The potential consequences seemed smaller in my mind than the fate of the secret mission I had undertaken during the four days of my absence_.

When Marcus released me, I was returned to the same spot from which I had been taken, only to find it deserted. I knew Bella would be looking for me. I should have just abandoned Marcus's guards and gone after her, _but I could not allow such a proposition to be laid to rest. _I couldn't overlook the fact that Marcus was targeting Bella, and she already had enough on her plate without the burden of assassinating the leader of the Vampire realm on top of everything else.

Destroying Aro was the answer to our problems. With him out of the way, our lives could go back to whatever normality it possessed before this whole mess started. It was my responsibility to ensure the safety of my coven, my duty to do whatever it takes to restore stability in both my family and the realm. But I was not going to do this alone. Marcus and his followers would be a great assist.

I had sent a message to the guards asking both Eleazar and Marcus to meet me outside the city. I then returned home to smooth things over with my family. Alice had seen everything that had happened with me and Marcus, but had not told Isabella, thank the lord - I doubt I would be able to manage her reaction to such a proposition. I had faith in her secrecy. She would only tell Bella what she needed to know, mainly about my safety.

It took me a while but I finally managed to sneak out of the house after spending sometime with my wife. Jasper and Rosalie had agreed to keep her preoccupied with Alyssa and Horatio whilst I was gone. Hopefully I could return before she noticed anything.

I knew it was reckless disappearing again, but I had to meet Eleazar and Marcus again. But even they were both made suspicious by my sudden desire to meet up with them so soon, and even more surprised at my idea to take responsibility for Aro's assassination. Marcus had been very vocal with his concerns when I had met up with him in the woods.

"Bella is the only one able to defeat his mass of guards, Carlisle. You are strong but possess no gifts or any such powerful abilities." Eleazar said sternly, pacing up and down the secluded forest pathway that was surrounded by trees.

"My wife has been through enough, Eleazar, so if you want my coven's aid in defeating Aro you must agree to my terms."

"Carlisle, you are no assassin. Isabella, however, is and she is more than capable of managing this task alone. We don't need your entire coven. The risk would be pointless. All we need is Isabella." Marcus implored.

I turned on my heel and shot in front of him, hand raised in an agitated manner, and cornered him up against the tree. "I forbid you to get Isabella involved in this, Marcus, she is still a new born and…"

"Her time is almost over, my friend," Marcus said calmly, gazing at me with sincere crimson eyes. "She only has three months until her full new born phase is complete."

"Let me handle this, Marcus, and I will bring you the entire Quileute tribe, voluntarily without the need for any more kidnappings and imprisonments." My voice was a low, hollow whisper that sent a flicker of hope across Marcus's face.

"You're bluffing," Eleazar said coming up to stand between myself and Marcus, his arms folded in quizzical interest.

"No I am not. The Quileutes have agreed to leave Horatio in peace. In return we help them in investigating who is responsible for the kidnappings. They are on our side now and if you let me take charge of this case, leaving Bella out of it of course, I can get the entire Pack to join you."

Marcus cast a glance at Eleazar who was frowning at me with a mixture of awe and admiration.

"If you can bring us together under peaceful measures," Marcus moved his eyes to my countenance, "you have yourself half a deal."

"Half?" I repeated in a baffled tone.

"I won't pursue Isabella any further. But if I meet her, I will inform her of the plan, even if you don't want me to." Marcus said sliding past the tree trunk and walking across the woodland pathway, beckoning Eleazar to follow him as he did so.

"Then I'll just make sure that she never knows of your existence." I called after the pair of them, being fully aware that our meeting was over.

"You can't keep her away from her fate, Carlisle." Eleazar turned his head as he spoke and fixed a pointed gaze on me. "Every action has a reaction and a consequence; you will realize that soon enough." He bowed his head and turned to follow Marcus off through the trees.

"Eleazar,"

"I have seen Isabella, Carlisle, and she will not remain powerful for long – not after what you've done. Her shield will weaken as will her other powers – for a couple of months at least."

Both Marcus and myself gazed at Eleazar with equal looks of astonishment and confusion. "What are you saying?"

"To every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, Carlisle, as a scientist you should know that." Eleazar called back, continuing his pacing along the pathway beside Marcus. I was left baffled in the woods for a quarter of an hour, before I finally decided to make my way back home again to meet with the temporary Alpha.

I reached the border between my coven's territory and that of the Quileutes an hour later. Jacob was waiting for me in his human form beside a slow flowing river that swept down the hillside towards the valley were my home was located. One glance at his expression informed me that he wasn't happy. I assumed, upon first glance, his anger was based on the apparent lack of consideration with which my coven had approached the issue surrounding his missing pack members.

"I can tolerate a lot of things from you, Carlisle," Jacob said from a short distance behind me, "marrying my best friend, turning her into a bloodsucker and then coming back here. But lying to her is something I will not stand for."

I stopped dead in my tracks and whipped around, coming face to face with the young werewolf in his agitated state. His black eyes pierced mine with a vengeful anger that sent a cold shudder down my spine.

"Jacob, I-" my voice was lost in the tumult of his outburst.

"She's been a complete wreck since you've been away. Out all the time searching the entire city for you and then when you come back, without even an explanation, you disappear again."

"Could you be interested in knowing that I have located the whereabouts of your missing pack members?" I said coolly, after waiting patiently for Jacob to finish his little outburst.

He took another step closer to me and raised his hand. "Is that where you've been?"

"I've been negotiating with my associates who are responsible for the pack members' disappearances."

"Associates? So it's not the Volturi?"

"No, it's another rebel coven – ruled by a former elder of the Volturi. He has a large number of other covens following his cause."

"Cause? What cause would that be, exactly?"

"Destroying the Volturi, or moreover, assassinating Aro." I finished, watching Jacob's reaction closely.

"Is that why he's kidnapped half of my pack? To build some kind of army to kill Aro?" Jacob exclaimed furiously, clenching his fists and turning away from my direction.

"Most likely, but Jacob…"

"Leeches! They think they just dominate everything!"

"I'll admit their method of getting your pack to join them was a bit stupid…"

"A bit?" Jacob interrupted in a humorless laugh, "it was more than just a bit stupid, doc."

"Regardless," I said impatiently, walking up the pathway to check we were still alone. "They've agreed to have a meeting with you, if you are willing to cooperate, on the outskirts of the city."

Jacob raised his eyes brows at me in disbelief and opened his mouth to protest, but I hastily cut across him. "Bring a few of your pack members, if you wish. But all this coven wants to do is talk and negotiate some sort of deal, if you are willing." I said in an effort to smooth things over.

"No fighting?" Jacob asked in surprise. "Isn't this some sort of ambush? Capture the second alpha and then get the whole pack on the blood suckers…."

"They have the same agenda as your pack, Jacob. Marcus and Eleazar do not want to fight you, only to talk and release Sam and the others." I added without looking at Jacob.

"I'll need to round up a few of the others, in wolf form," he grimaced. "I don't mind going in human form, but I am damn sure going to bring some back-up with me, just in case."

"That won't be necessary."

"I'll be the judge of that. Thanks."

"Very well," I pulled out a folded envelope from my coat pocket and handed it to Jacob, "the time and place of where Marcus and Eleazar will be accepting you."

Jacob took the note and glanced at it gingerly, as though it held a hidden trap or something. "You're not coming?" he asked, suspiciously.

"No, I need to have a talk with Bella. No doubt she isn't too happy with me at the moment."

Jacob frowned and nodded in agreement. "I'd better fetch the others, then, see you later Doc."

We parted ways after that, Jacob phasing back into his wolf form, and bounding into the trees just over the river that separated Quileute lands from ours. I hurriedly sprinted back to the house – going over what I would say to Bella. Persuading her to agree with an idea was not my strongest abilities. She always had a way of outsmarting me, even when she was human.

I would break the news of Marcus's return to her gently and of their plans for the vampire realm. I would leave out the part about them wanting her to assassinate Aro. I knew what her response would be in any case. Bella had grown oddly close to Aro over the past month; indeed she had even started defending him, something which surprised me greatly.

Perhaps she had managed to see another side to him, one that even I, in the centuries I had known the man, had never seen.

Or maybe her loyalty was due to her enjoyment of being an elder and Aro giving her free reign in the responsibility and decision making. He was treating her exactly the way she wanted to be treated – in control – something she had never been when she was a human.

The possibilities were endless – but I was determined one way or another to get to the bottom of this matter, first hand. There had to be a legitimate reason why she had changed all of a sudden.

My train of thought was interrupted suddenly by Jasper's appearance from behind a tree. His grim expression caused a sinking feeling to erupt in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked reducing my speed to a brisk walk and following Jasper up to the house.

Jasper stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, his grim expression turning into an odd sereneness. "Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Jasper,"

He looked around the deserted garden and shuffled his feet, almost nervously. "It's Bella. She's gone away for a few days."

"How could she have left so soon? I've barely been gone a half hour!" I demanded, fixing a frustrated gaze on Jasper's relaxed countenance. How could he have been so careless as to let her go - without even a mention of where she was going? Bella was in more danger now than ever; even when she was a human. The risk on her existence was far less compared to now.

"All I know is that she's gone hunting," Jasper said, keeping his eyes on the ground. I knew he was lying, but I wasn't about to challenge him on the matter. Jasper was loyal and exceptionally good at keeping secrets.

"Then I'll search the forest for her," I said turning on my heel and beginning to walk away.

"Carlisle, wait a second," Alyssa's voice echoed loudly over the sudden gust of wind that howled through the trees. She came running down the front garden pathway with a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"She hasn't gone hunting." The human girl ignored Jasper's warning glare upon her as she came to a halt in front of me. "Bella's gone to Volterra. She received a call from Aro a short time after you left. He summoned her back there for an urgent meeting and she left almost at once. She did tell me not to tell you but," Alyssa sighed heavily. "I think this is too important to keep from you."

My blood ran cold as Alyssa spoke and a horrid feeling of dread washed over me as I remember what Eleazar had said.

"I'll have to go and find her. Jasper, stay here with the others and guard them with your life."

"Why are you going?" Jasper asked looking startled.

"To stop my wife from getting herself killed."

"What?"

"Her powers are weak, Jasper, and one touch from Aro and he'll see everything – her shield isn't as strong."

"But how?" Jasper asked in amazement.

"Eleazar didn't go into details, but he is never wrong about this sort of thing." I said hurriedly sprinting up towards the garage were I had parked the Mercedes. Alyssa was making her way slowly back to the house, whilst Jasper followed me to the car.

"I need to go." I said giving Jasper a pointed look. He immediately understood without further question.

I started the ignition and was halfway out of the drive way when Alyssa and a small pixie-like figure darted forward and practically zoomed into the passenger seat with a slam of the door.

"Alice, no," I said bringing the car to a screeching halt. "I need you both to stay here."

"And I need a new pair of Jimyy Choos, but we can't always get what we want. Now drive."

"Alice, you cannot abandon the coven to go to Volterra with a human…."

"Your wife is in danger, Carlisle." She said raising her voice in an effort to drown out my protests. "Are you really going to get into an argument over something so silly? I can be a good distraction and Alice didn't seem to mind. It's essential that I come."

"And what about the others?" I demanded.

"Oh, they'll be fine. Trust me." She said carelessly waving a hand aside, grinning over at Alyssa.

"And don't worry about Ally, she'll be fine."

"But why are you bringing her in the first place?"

"I'm part of the package Aro wants," Alyssa said leaning back in her seat and folding her arms over her chest. "And I've had experience with made, bad and dangerous to know vampires so..." she broke off and shrugged.

"Nothing will happen to her I promise. Now please get a move on Carlisle. We don't have much time."

I abandoned all hope of arguing with her and we left Washington almost at once to the nearest international airport to catch a flight to Italy.

_Time elapse._

"She's walking down the corridor with Felix," Alice frowned and bit her bottom lip. I pressed my foot down on the accelerator and sped up – the Tuscan countryside beyond the windows becoming a blur of speed. Despite Alice's calm attitude I couldn't help t thin the worst – I knew Aro and the natural of the Volturi far better than the others. It was so out of the ordinary for them to summon Bella to them without a darker purpose.

We reached the town a short while later and I wasted no time in parking the car in the Strada comunate Fontanella just outside the hotel, a towering 15th century villa lined with ancient sandy yellow walls. Its parking lot was modestly deserted and, after ten minutes of persuasion, Alice and I managed to reserve a spot. I bolted out of the car only just shutting the door behind me. I threw Alice the car keys before sprinting out towards the main city square. The secret entrance was just beyond an alley adjacent with the clock tower and an old coffee shop. Alyssa kept up with us relatively easily and remained completely calm.

"I think you should wait outside, Alyssa," I said as I patted the old brick wall for a trick switch embedded in the stone.

"What good will that do?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"If we're not out of the castle in an hour, I want you to call home and tell the others what's happened. Try and get a message to Jacob and the wolf pack as well."

"The wolf pack?" Alyssa questioned with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to explain. Please do as I ask Alyssa."

Alyssa hesitated for a minute or two and then nodded. I gave her a grateful smile as I handed her the car keys and hurried off to where Alice was standing.

"It's here, Carlisle," Alice said from somewhere to my left. She pointed to a crooked reddish brick that had been turned to align diagonally and out of shape with the others. A small bronze key was visible in the gap between the two bricks in the wall. I snatched it up and darted over to the rusty metal and wood door embedded in the stonework of the clock tower. I hastily fitted the key in the lock – making sure nobody else was around to witness this- and slipped through the opened door way followed closely by Alice. We found ourselves in a dark damp underground corridor – Alice sniffed in distaste and shuddered slightly.

"We'd better get going. Aro's confronting Bella about something, but I can't see things clearly."

We ran down the passage way – ignoring the echoing drips of water droplets hitting the stone floor.

After about five minutes of flat out running we reached the family torch lit corridor that lead to the main atrium. I was relieved to find the place completely deserted – I didn't fancy having a confrontation with Jane or Felix – neither of whom would take our presence here too lightly.

The double door of the main atrium came into view and I broke into a quick pace, looking around me each second for any sign of the guards.

"Carlisle!" A loud swooshing noise met my ears and I turned to find Felix with his arms tightly holding Alice up against the wall. She gasped and whimpered against his strong hold over her.

"Let her go Felix,"

"You're not supposed to be here!" Felix said in a frustrated whisper.

"Let. Her. Go." I launched myself upon him attempting to wrench him off, but all my actions achieved was Felix throwing me back against the wall.

"Dammit, will you two be quiet." Felix said angrily. "I'm trying to help you. Come with me," he took a hold of Alice by the wrist and then grabbed my arm – leading us both into a desert room just off the main corridor passage way. Felix wrenched us free and shut the door quietly before turning to face us again.

"If Aro finds out you're here – Bella will be in even more trouble than she already is." He said seriously. "I'm not here to harm you or Bella, Carlisle. I'm here to help."

"Why? You've never given a damn about my coven before, Felix."

"Spending a month with your wife changed my… perception over things." Felix said with a guilty smile. "I've come to realize that my loyal for the Volturi had been in vain. And that their cause is nothing more than corruption and genocide."

Alice stared at him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So you want to join us?" I asked amazed.

"Not join, Carlisle. But I do want to help – with Bella's problem and with Edward and the immortal child's."

"Why?" Alice asked glancing hurriedly at the door. "Why now?"

"I told you. Spending time with Bella has allowed me to see the error of my ways." He hesitated for a moment and walked up beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She's a wonderful woman, Carlisle, you're lucky to have her."

"I won't have her for much longer if you keep me in here Felix!"

"You won't have her at all if you storm into the Atrium during Aro's interrogation."

"His what?" Alice exclaimed in horror.

"Aro's found out about Bella's activities. Jane's been spying on her for many weeks now – motivated by jealousy mainly. She can't stand Aro's admiration over Bella. It's maddened her. Anyway she's discovered that your coven is hiding Edward, the immortal child and his human sister. Aro refuses to believe it until he's examined Bella's mind –something he can now do due to his new weapon."

"Weapon? What new weapon?"

"His name is Dorian and he's a new member to our coven. Very powerful and gifted – he can shut off other vampires powers – even Aro's. And Caius is eager to test him out on Bella – see if he can't deactivate her shield protecting her thoughts and memories."

"Her powers are already weakening as it is," I said in a hoarse voice. "If Dorian is exposed to her powers – she'll be at Aro's mercy. Felix I have to be with her." I made for the door but Felix hurriedly held me back. "Listen to me, Carlisle. If you go in there – Aro will have you killed. Please just wait – there's nothing you can do now that half the guards are in there."

"We need back-up, Alice get Emmett and Jacob on the phone."

"You're going to risk sending your coven in here when you don't even know what's going on? Seriously Carlisle, where's the sense in that."

"My wife is in danger, Felix!"

"She'll be as good as dead if you intervene now. Aro asked her here in secret – so you better stay in hiding until I can figure out a way to get you to her." Felix looked around him for a short moment – deep in thought.

"If I go and check on what's going on. Will you promise to stay here – I'll be back in less than five minutes."

I glanced at Alice who nodded once.

"Fine, but be quick. I'm giving you five minutes and if you're not back by then I'm going in."

Felix nodded before hurriedly walking to the door and exiting out of it – shutting it quietly behind him.

I stood in silence – watching Alice pace up and down the room her face creased with fear and worry.

"You saw this coming didn't you," I asked her after a moment. "The whole situation with Felix."

"I knew we would have someone on our side within the Volturi," she said with a weak smile before her face went blank.

"Alice?"

"Aro knows," she said weakly, falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands. "He's found out about Edward, and that we've been hiding him."

"I need to go her," I said crouching down beside Alice's shaking figure.

"But he'll kill you, Carlisle."

And then I heard a shrill, heart stopping scream of pain and agony. The sound was closely followed by a familiar voice pleading loudly in anguished sobs. Isabella was screaming – Dorian's abilities must have worked and now she was in more danger than ever before.

I ran to the door and threw it open, sprinting out into the corridor towards the Atrium doors. The screaming had start again –even louder than the first and it sent my deadened heart into a frenzy of fear and dread as a loud crack resonated from within the closed double doors of the Atrium.

I launched myself against the door, pressing my weight against the lock, and sending the doors flying open.

A wave of flames danced menacingly around the dimly lit chamber, and as I ran towards the crouching figure of my wife, I felt the influence of her shield begin to weaken over me.

"No!" Bella called out desperately as Alec leaped forwards and exerted his influence over me completely. I kept on moving blindly forwards completely void of all of my senses; sight, smell, taste and touch.

_Darkness surrounded me – I felt like I was trapped in a perpetual nightmare as I stumbled blindly forwards, desperate to find Bella. I felt a heavy weight collide with my side, before my senses were abruptly returned to me and, without even glancing over to see who had hit me, I was on his feet and sprinting towards Bella._

There was a loud crack as Felix's hand collided with my chest, knocking me backwards into the stone wall. Large fragments crumbled to the floor and dust scattered everywhere.

"Your courage is admirable, Carlisle." Aro's voice echoed around the dimly lit stone chamber. "But I am afraid the ruling cannot be change."

"Please," I pleaded, wincing slightly as Felix held me up against the wall, and whispered for me to remain still. "Let it be me and not her."

~ To be continued.

* * *

A/N

Cliffhangers are evil. Thoughts?

Do you think Aro will show Bella and the Cullens mercy for deceiving him?

Should Edward turn himself in to the Volturi in an effort to save his coven?

Can Alyssa be of any use in this situation?

A quick note to say that there is a trailer for my other fanfic; The Satellites of Deception.**_ www (.) youtube (.) com /user/_****LaDecemberEclipse**

A Fan Fic I'm going to recommend is "April in Paris" By AutumnSong. It's Bellisle. It's all human. It's student/professor. And it is deliciously good. Read it.

Thank you for reading and Happy New Year.

December Eclipse.


	7. Author's Note  Story Update

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to leave a quick note to say that despite the length of time passed since I last updated on this story - I have not abandoned it! I'm working hard on a few chapters and getting the plot moulded together in the midst of a crazy time at College. Exams and weekly tests plus two Lab reports to do each week. And I've enrolled in a fictional writing course so I'm juggling between two College courses at the moment.

I promise you that an update is coming soon! Definetly before the end of this month.

Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and subscribing - it means alot!

If you want to keep up with what I'm doing on this and my other stories, you can follow me on Twitter! December_LeNoir

I've got a couple of videos based on my Fan Fictions on my Youtube Channel; www (dot) Youtube (dot) com/ LaDecemberEclipse

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to PM me.

Thank you for reading. Happy Valentine's Day!

~ Aryanna A.K.A December Eclipse.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N I bright you another update. A thousand apologies for taking so long with this story - real life was giving me a hard time these past few months. But, thankfully, the chaos is dying down. I want to thank y'all for reading, reviewing and subscribing - receiving those email updates and alerts has kept this story going so - thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

**Credit goes to the wonderful MissEllen for proofreading and getting back to me with this chapter so soon. And to ****Rob , a.k.a Noble_Korhedron, for inspiring me.**

**Recommended Music: Resistance ~ Muse ( One of my favorite songs of all time, if you haven't listen to it already - so check it out!)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

A wave of panic flooded through every cell in my body as he spoke. There was no way I would let him sacrifice himself.

Aro chuckled and glanced around the rest of his clan who were standing in a tight circle around him in the chamber.

"As honorable as ever, Carlisle," he cast a glance at Felix who nodded, before seizing Carlisle's forearms and dragging him to the centre of the atrium. I watched as Carlisle was made to kneel before the Volturi lord, and a hollow sickening feeling came over me.

"Let's not pretend you didn't orchestrate this from the start, Aro." Carlisle's voice was resilient and controlled. His eyes fixed upon the rest of the members of the Volturi, their newest member Dorian was staring curiously at him.

"I'm guessing Emil and the Valhallas was only a decoy, used as a smoke screen, enabling you to carry out your plan against the entire supernatural race." Carlisle said in a velvety tone. "But still you failed to foresee the flaw in your own plan; that we would never go against other clans, or indeed other supernatural races to fulfill your agenda."

Aro smiled appreciatively as though Carlisle had just solved a particularly difficult riddle for him. "You are right of course, old friend. I was blinded, and foolishly so by the fact that your coven is the second most powerful one in this realm." He looked over at Caius and Jane, both of whom were looking bored and somewhat irritated. "I thought that you would hold the same desire for power and glory as we do, but alas…" he fell silent and turned, walking back to stand between Jane and Caius.

"What you call power and glory, Aro, is nothing less than mass genocide" Carlisle's voice was strained and oddly distant.

"That view is grave error on your part, Carlisle. We serve only to protect and preserve our realm." Aro said silkily.

"The others were no threat to your realm Aro," Carlisle said tiredly. "Edward did nothing wrong in protecting Horatio and Alyssa. A mere immortal child of ten years old and a human girl are hardly just causes for such an uprising."

"Carlisle," I called out weakly, in a failed attempted to get up off the floor. "He manipulated us into following his example to ensure the Volturi coven's eternal domination."

"Alas, Isabella, you have come to this realization too late." Aro said solemnly. "And it is with regret I say that you have lost this battle."

"Enough of this Aro," Caius interrupted angrily. "His coven has broken sacred laws in associating with the immortal child, humans, and enemy species." his eyes flickered over in my direction as he spoke. "We must act accordingly."

The other members of the Volturi coven murmured in agreement. Aro pressed his index finger to his lips and thought for a long moment. The silence that lingered around us seemed to increase the level of dread in the atmosphere.

*** "Carlisle, since you are the sole leader of your entire clan, we will make a deal with you: Your life in exchange for your coven." Aro said after a long moment. "I would say that is a fair deal."

"I need your word," Carlisle replied calmly, keeping his gaze on me. "That my wife will be allowed to leave here,"

"You are in no position to bargain, Carlisle." Caius said malevolently.

"Caius, you know that his coven won't be enough," Felix said quietly, breaking his silence for once. "Isabella must be included, because the bond between them."

"Yes, yes I am aware of the bond, thank you Felix." Caius interrupted. "But you shouldn't forget that both were involved in illegal activities that resulted in creation of an abomination."

"My wife is innocent," Carlisle said in smooth tone. "I take full responsibility for the events that have occurred, and I am willing to face the consequences without question." He ignored my pleas as he spoke.

I stared between the two of them in amazement, completely oblivious to what they were discussing. _The creation of an abomination? What could Caius mean? I hadn't created an immortal child, and certainly not Horatio… What could… I felt a painful jolt in the region of my abdomen._

"Very well," Aro said steadily, looking directly at Caius as he spoke. "Your wife and the others will be spared, so long as they join us permanently."

Carlisle glanced over at Caius and Jane, both of them nodded in response. Outside the protective bubble I had generated, the battle was still going on, but the Volturi seemed to easing off slightly. Despite my condition I was glad that I was able to keep a fragile protection over Carlisle and the rest of our coven.

I knew that even if Carlisle sacrificed himself we would not be spared, too many rules had been violated for the Volturi to simply cast them aside. We were damned regardless, and so it would hardly make much of a difference if I joined Carlisle in the sacrifice too.

"We will give you two minutes to say your good byes." Aro said as he nodded to Felix who released Carlisle's arms. There was a swift movement as Carlisle got

to his feet and zoomed over to me. He took my hands in his steadily, gazing into my eyes with ardent love and devotion.

"Please," I whispered hoarsely. "Don't do this."

"My darling this is the only chance we have." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I won't let you..." I started to say but Carlisle cut me off in mid-sentence with a deep kiss. "I love you," he leaned in towards me again, our foreheads touching as my eyes closed. I inhaled his delicious scent, and I moved my lips to mouth the words; _I won't let you do this_.

"Bella, my love, there is no other way." He smiled at me gently and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I need you to promise me, that you'll look after the others."

I shook my head and blinked tears of venoms from my eyes. "You don't have to do this."

"Please sweetheart, be strong and you'll get through this. I promise you we'll meet again – under the eyes of God in heaven."

"We do have other commitments you know," Caius began irritably, but he was cut off by the sound of the two main doors of the atrium bursting open followed by Alice's screams of _"No! Edward don't, don't!"_

Edward skidded to a halt a few yards from Aro and was seized immediately by three guards, including Alec and Jane, both of whom were grinning in triumph. They dragged Edward across the floor and threw him at Aro's feet next to Carlisle.

I let out a small indignant whimper of frustration at my frozen ability to do anything. Edward looked up to meet Aro's gaze with a resigned expression. "I'm here. It's me you want so take me and let the others go."

Aro raised his eye brows and glared at Edward suspiciously.

"Well, well, well," the Volturi leader turned to glance at Caius and Jane with a bemused look on his face. "This is quite a turn of events."

"You've got what you wanted, Aro." Edward said in an emotionless voice. "Now let the others go."

Aro chuckled humorlessly. "You are in no position to give orders,"

"I am the guilty culprit in this matter, Aro. It is I and I alone who should take the full punishment for my actions." Edward caught my eye as he spoke and I could have sworn his lip had curved into a secret smile.

~To be continued….

* * *

A/N

Do you think Bella, Edward and Carlisle will be able to escape the Volturi?

What do you think about this so-called Abomination, Aro mentioned Carlisle being responsible for?

Would you like to see a battle between the Volturi and the Quileutes?

You that won't have to wait long for the next update. Hopefully within the next week or so.

**Just one more thing I want to add; now I'm sure you've all heard about the, erm, epically tragic disasters that have occured in Japan a few days ago. The 8.9 magnitude Earthquake followed by a Tsunami and then the eruption of th Shinmoedake Volcano along with a potential Nuclear emergency.** **I was standing on the beach watching the mellow ocean waves wash over the sun drenched shore and it amazed me that something that looked so innocent and beautiful could do so much damage. My mom had a friend in Japan and we haven't heard from them since the Earthquake happened. I've been going around my College campus since Monday, March 14th, raising money for the Red Cross. If you a moment consider offering a bit of help - http:/ american (.) redcross (.) org /site /PageServer?pagename=ntld_main**

**Or simply Text REDCROSS to 90999 to make a donation.**

**~Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Requiescat In Pace

**A/N**

**What's this? Another update - but it hasn't been a month yet! Yeah, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things with this story. I did have this chapter all finished and proof-read four days ago, but I couldn't upload it due to an error on this site. Thankfully - a fellow fanfic writer from twitter: Sarita, helped me out with the problem. **

**I'm going to try and update this story once every 2-3 weeks depending on how fast I can get organize this story. I'm enjoying the 4 days holiday from College at the moment, so hopefully that should give me enough time to write. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing & subscribing. Everyone had some really good answers to my questions from the previous chapter - the answers are revealed in this chapter. **

**Credit goes to: MissEllen - I honestly have no idea what I would do without her. She is an incredible beta. **

**And Noble_Korhedron who cures my Writer's Block and fuels my admiration for P Facinelli. **

**Recommended Music for this chapter: Lies (Remix) ~ Evanescence & A Dangerous Mind ~ Within Temptation.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

The entire chamber seemed to vibrate under the echo of Edward screams as Jane gazed maliciously upon him with a sickening smile of happiness on her lips. I could barely look away at Edward's figure as he writhed and twisted on the marble floor, bellowing in agony with his eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Tell us where the child is, Edward," Aro demanded impatiently. He paced up and down a small section of the Atrium, surveying Jane's torturous influence over Edward in a disgruntled fashion.

Edward cried out as he arched his back in the most unnatural positions, his golden eyes, when visible, were on the brink of tears.

"For the love of God, Aro!" Carlisle called out, attempting to take a step forwards to block Edward from Jane's sight. This resulted in Alec kicking my husband squarely in the chest and knocking him backwards as a result.

Aro came to a halt in front of Edward's figure; he gazed down at him with pitiless eyes and sighed in a tiresome fashion. And then, finally, he raised his hand and gestured Jane to stop. She did so immediately, but it was not without an expression of indignant anger spreading across her deceptively angelic face.

"I am going to ask you one more time," Aro said resuming his slow pacing around Edward's crouched figure. "Where is the child?"

I watched as Edward struggled limply to stand up, he winced as his knees bent in the midst of getting up. Once he had finally achieve it, Edward looked at Aro directly in the eye and a cruel smile curved his lips. "Go to Hell." He said in a growl. There was a sharp sound of stone impacting on stone and I looked up in time to see Aro's palm strike Edward hard across the face. The left side of Edward's cheek instantly became distorted as heavy crack lines began to form on his skin.

"Your stubborn arrogance will get you nowhere Mr. Cullen." Aro said, his voice a malevolent whisper laced with ice.

"It makes no difference whether he tells you or not," Carlisle said defiantly, casting a glance in my direction. "The outcome will be the same regardless."

Aro arched one eye brow and frowned, pressing the tips of his two fingers to his lips. "Alas, my friend, you are right;" he said his tone amused. "I must confess that there is nothing you can do to make this situation any easier for yourselves. Your past exploits and association, not to mention some serious violating of our laws are enough to condemn you all." Aro and the rest of his coven turned a severe glance towards me. I met their stare with confused defiance.

"Associating with these creatures in La Push, a sub species of the Children of the Moon," Aro shook his head, his expression hurt, as though he was deeply disappointed in a favorite pupil.

"Leave them out of this Aro," Carlisle warned in an icy tone. "They have done our realm no wrong."

Caius let out a low growl and flexed his fingers in frustration. "Their mere existence is a violation of our laws, Carlisle. Something of which I am sure you are aware."

"You haven't heard a whisper out of the Children of the Moon for two centuries." Edward interrupted him angrily. "The Quileutes in La Push bear no resemblance to such a threat."

"I am surprised Carlisle," Aro continued as though Edward had not spoke. "After all your labor in learning of our history that you should associate with such creatures, even with the prospect of generating war as a result."

"I'm sure you're wise enough to comprehend that when you repress an entire race, they tend to rebel eventually – especially a race as advanced and proud as the werewolves." Carlisle replied in a deadly smooth tone.

"To be sure, that was a grave error on our part," Aro replied conversationally. "We have made so many these past few months," he shook his head and sighed heavily as though the situation was too tiresome for him to bear. "Fortunately for us, however, we learn from our mistakes. Now, before I kill you both," Aro looked between Edward and Carlisle. "I want to thank you for teaching me, all of us in fact, a valuable lesson. Never again shall we let old emotions get the better of us."

"I find your pleasantries to be tedious," Caius interrupted. "Get on with it, Aro."

Aro was silent for a moment as all pretenses of friendliness dropped from his expression. He looked over at the eager expressions of the guards and inclined his head once. The guards, Alec and Dorian included, sprang forward and seized Carlisle and Edward by their arms. They dragged them to the center of the Atrium where Aro was preparing himself – flexing his fingers and murmuring quietly to Jane.

Dorian conveyed his powers on to Edward, preventing him from concealing anything in his mind. Aro took a hold of his hand and closed his eyes – several seconds later he opened them, a gleam of triumph shone on his face.

I felt my eyes sting as the venom began to build up in them once again. My chest felt almost constricted as the influence of Dorian's power continued to keep me at bay. I looked across at Felix who was slowly looking at the doorway every few minutes, as though expecting a miracle to burst through them.

"I need your word, Aro," Carlisle said as he gazed directly up at Volturi Patriarch in preparation for his execution. "That my family will be spared."

"If they submit themselves willingly, I will order my subordinates to let your _current_ family live here in perfect harmony. I will make no exception for any additional newcomers. They will be destroyed"

"Aro, please," Carlisle voice broke as he spoke and caught a flash of genuine desolation in his eyes.

"You know our terms, old friend," Caius said coldly. "And we make no exceptions."

"What about the boy and his sister?" Edward asked hurriedly diverting the subject of the conversation.

"_That_, I'm afraid, will not be possible," Aro replied in a mock-regretful voice. "Rest assured, however, that Alyssa will be changed into a vampire and assigned as a member of our guards– I will make certain of it."

"What assurances do I have that you'll keep your word?" Carlisle asked, his eyes meeting Aro's unwaveringly, "that you'll allow my family to live?"

Aro smiled then, the menace just visible beneath the outward friendliness. "Come now, old friend, is my word on my honor not good enough?"

"In the many centuries I have known you, Aro; I have come to find that you possess no honorable qualities whatsoever."

Aro laughed delightedly at that.

"Unfortunately for you," Caius interjected, "you're in no position to bargain. If you refuse, we _will_ order your mate and entire coven destroyed. You dared to rebel against the Volturi, and we will deal out punishment as we see fit."

"Harming any of you would be a regretful act, certainly," Aro added, "especially dearest Isabella, as I adore her and have no desire to see her hurt."

"And yet you would still violate and destroy the only fragment of happiness remaining in her world after I am gone." Carlisle's face was as hard as marble and there was flash of inexplicable desperation and sorrow lining his face. It sent a wave of icy dread down my back and, once again, I felt a prominent jolt in the region of my abdomen.

"We cannot allow such a thing to exist, old friend," Aro said resolutely.

I glance up at Carlisle to see tears trickle down his face as his eyes locked on mine._ Forgive me, _he mouthed. My mouth dropped open and I swallow, unable to comprehend _what the hell_ was going on.

"Aro, can we stop pretending," I finally said, my eyes flitting back to Aro. "No matter what any of us say, you have no intention of letting any of us leave here alive. You summoned me here with the specific purpose of provoking an attack. Your spies have been tracking our situation for a while. You have known full well about our relationship with the Quileutes long before the battle with the Valhallas. You permitted me to join your coven under the guise of sparing my husband's family, knowing full well that I would never betray Edward or the immortal child. All this was just the excuse you needed to destroy us – but really, why bother with pretenses at all? It's clear that you consider yourselves above your own laws."

Aro chuckled and clapped his hands together in utter merriment. "Very good, Isabella. Your keen perception never fails to impress."

"When you are quite finished flirting, Aro," Caius interrupted. "This incessant chitchat is unbearably nauseating," he rolled his eyes. "Can we just get on with the execution – we do have other pressing _matter_s to attend to."

"You are quite right, my brother," Aro replied, his hand outstretched as he gestured to Felix. "If you would do the honors."

Carlisle managed to turn his head a small fraction, his eyes meeting mine with insurmountable love and bravery._ "I love you," _he mouthed.

My breath hitched and my throat began to burn, the venom in my veins felt like it was on fire. The sensation grew stronger and stronger as the seconds passed. I closed my eyes and focused, focused on the memories, the emotions I had experienced in my life. Anything to keep the fire going. Thinking on both the happy memories of my time with Carlisle through the years, and what was no doubt to come if he was reduced to a crumbling mass of white ashes. His touch, his warmth and compassion – gone forever. No, I couldn't let everything that I was living for die, to be destroyed like this.

Felix walked slowly forwards, flexing his arms as he did so. Carlisle, sitting resolutely on his knees, bowed his head and closed his eyes and prepared himself for death. Edward gazed across the floor at me; his eyes were filled with a determination. He didn't take his eyes off me all the while as Caius leaned in and clasped his hands on either side of Edward's head.

I caught sight of Dorian in the far corner, his eyes fixed on my figure with immense concentration.

Felix raised his hands and prepared to strike.

"Last words?" Aro's words were interrupted by the sound of the double doors bursting open – they hit the walls and rattled off them with a bang.

"How about," a familiar voice boomed out from beyond the open doorway and the figure of Marcus Volturi, bedecked in long white robes and carrying a stone cutting sword in his right hand. "_Checkmate_."

What followed could only be described as utter chaos as the familiar figures of Emmett, Eleazar, and Jasper launched themselves into the room closely followed by several other male vampires – most of whom I had only ever seen once on the battle field in Serbia. Rosalie, Carmen, Kate and Alice came charging in, each of them brandishing swords at the guards. Tanya raced towards Edward, smashing any Volturi guard member who dared come within an inch from her.

***At that very instant, sensation flooded back into my senses; the weight of my shield and the fiery defense of my emotions, along with the hum of battle slammed me back into normality with the sensation of a thunderclap, but I was prepared for it. Without an instant's hesitation, I threw out my shield over ally and enemy alike, as I didn't have time to differentiate them, and, without a glance about the crowded atrium to regroup myself, I ran at the targets that mattered most: Dorian and Aro.

I sprinted across the atrium, dodging any likely obstacle in my path. Dorian was backing away into a far corner exerting his power at anyone or anything he could reach. I sent a wave of fire to cocoon him to his spot before launching myself over him, taking his head clean off his shoulders. Alice and Edward were now free of his influence.

I looked around the Atrium and caught sight of Aro in the far corner beside the doorway, wrestling with a russet color wolf. Jacob. In the midst of the chaos I hadn't noticed them come in. Alyssa must have alerted anyone from our group she could find, I thought as my eyes fixed on the figure of Caius as he smashed one of Marcus's guards to pieces with his fist.

With a growl I sprinted forward just as the familiar howl of wolves caught my ears and I knew that after today the Volturi would be no more. I saw forms of Embry, Sam, Leah and Seth all advance with mighty, vicious snarls. There was more screaming, accompanied by the metallic-like sounds of vampiric flesh being torn.

"Master!" the shrill cry of Aro's personal bodyguard Renata rang out across the Atrium.

"Calm yourself, my dear," Aro called as he dodged Jacob's advances on him. In the midst of the attack the Volturi Patriarch managed to successfully aim a one armed blow on the side of Jacob's back. I watched in horror as he flew back and smashed in to the wall with a howl of pain and fury. "Isabella!" I turned sharply to see Carlisle racing towards me.

"Get back or I'll kill her!" the Volturi guard, Corin, cried as he launched himself upon me and pinned my back up against the wall – the tip of a sword pressed against my abdomen. The pain and shock that had resulted from the unexpected attack had left me powerless – my condition was still hindering my power I looked up with a groan of pain and saw Carlisle flash towards my direction, maneuvering around the dueling bodies of vampires and wolves alike, he saw nothing but me.

Out of nowhere Jane sprang and stood in the center of the path between Carlisle and myself. She brandished her venom stained hands in the air and I saw Carlisle fall back, shuddering in pain as she inflicted her gift on him.

"You're coming with me, protest or scream and I will kill you, are we clear?" Corin said as he started dragging me away from the scene to a corner side door embedded in the wall.

I saw Jane raise her sword over her head and aim it directly at Carlisle's neck. I tried to struggle, to break free of Corin's grasp but he pushed the blade deeper into my skin assuring me that if I made one more wrong move, it would be my last.

"_Carlisle!"_ I was trembling, the nausea rolling in as I felt another jolt in the region of my stomach. In the next instant something remarkable happened – Felix, followed closely behind by Edward, miraculously appeared and tackled Jane to the ground. The sword slipped out of her hands and landed on the floor mere inches from Carlisle's face.

Jane let out a scream of anger and confusion as Felix pinned her to the ground just as a large black wolf bounded forward. And all sight of them was lost in the chaotic crowd that seemed to swallow them up in the midst of the battle. Then Edward was on his knees, helping Carlisle to his feet and for a split second I saw the pair of them smile at each other.

"Thank you," Carlisle panted, readjusting himself on his feet.

"Any time," Edward replied glancing in my direction. "I'll take the guard while you help Bella; it will be easier if we come from opposite sides."

"Right." Carlisle agreed before they hurtled themselves towards me.

Corin was still dragging me forcefully across the ground to the door. In the midst of his distraction he failed to notice Edward coming around the left side and Carlisle from the right. The next moment I felt Corin's grip release me as both Edward and Carlisle threw him to the floor. I fell forward as the pain in my abdomen increased. Carlisle caught me nimbly in his arms and pulled me away as Edward fell back to the ground, and took advantage of the moment to knock Corin's head off his shoulders.

I tried and failed in the attempt to ignite a fire to consume the remains as the weakness seemed to consume me from within. Blackness washed over my vision and I sagged against my husband, closing my eyes as I buried my face against his chest. The battle and its sounds gradually began to fade into the darkness, and then I was gone.

"Bella, my darling."

A faint, familiar voice called me from the distance shattering the silent, unconscious darkness that had been my world up to now. My eye lids flickered open and it took me several seconds to realize that I was no longer in the Volturi's lair.

"Wake up, my love," my husband murmured beside me.

I shifted and wriggled slightly on whatever soft material I was lying on. "Carlisle?" I called tentatively.

"It's over, we're safe."

I sat up and blinked frantically as my eyes adjusted to the light, regaining clearer focus.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around the apple green colored bedroom, decorated with white washed Italian antiques.

"Our Villa in San Gimignano," Carlisle said smiling down at me with a melancholic expression, brushing stray tendrils of hair from my cheek with his finger tips. "We're safe. The Volturi are dead."

I raised a hand to my head feeling somewhat bewildered and felt an odd tugging sensation at my arm. I looked down at my left arm to find a small punch wound in my skin, a long piece of crimson color tubing embedded within. _Had someone plugged me up to an intravenous drip? _

My husband sensed my confusion and stroked my cheek gently, still smiling in a miraculously relaxed manner. "You've lost a lot of blood, and tied together with your current condition, it impaired your abilities."

"Is that why I passed out?"

"Most likely," Carlisle sighed.

"Where are the others? Are they safe, what about the Quileutes…."

"Hush, Bella, everything's fine." Rosalie and Alice said in unison as they appeared in the doorway in the far side of the rectangular room. They came over to the side of the bed and reached over for me in a brief one armed hug. Carlisle shifted slightly on the bed to make some more room for us. Jasper and Emmett entered a few moments later, and each of them hugged me in turn.

"How are you holding up?" Jasper asked, carefully sitting at the far end of the bed.

"Pretty good, but never mind me, how about you guys?" I asked unable to conceal my amazement at the fact that they had all survived a battle with the ancient and powerful Volturi coven.

Emmett looked over at Carlisle who shook his head once and gave everyone in the room except me a pointed look. Emmett sighed heavily. "Couldn't be better," his said in tired voice. "We didn't even get a scratch, which is more than I can say for those Volturi bastards."

"Should we just ignore the fact that Alec managed to stab you in the stomach with a sword?" Rosalie asked quirking an eyebrow upwards and frowning at her husband.

"I'm all healed up, aren't I?" Emmett said with shrug. "Wish you could've seen it Bella," he added beaming over in Carlisle's direction. "The look on Aro's face when he saw Marcus kill Caius," he chuckled. "Looked like he'd seen and ghost; and the best bit was when Edward came up behind him with Felix and they tore him to pieces!"

I felt a surge of relief wash over me as Emmett spoke. Aro was finally gone, forever this time, and his inhumane Coven of monsters were no more. And to think that Edward had been responsible for bringing about this outcome; I felt a wave of pride rise up in my chest as I thought of him.

"Where is Edward, by the way?" I asked, breaking my train of thought. The entire room went quiet. Everyone except Carlisle averted their gaze to the ground and nobody was making eye contact with me.

…To be continued.

* * *

A/N

Thoughts? Good/Bad... reviews are most welcome.

And now to a very important question directed at you, readers; what has become of Edward? Did he die in the battle? Disappear off to see Alyssa? Or is he with Marcus?

Do you think it's time Edward exited this story?

What will become of the Vampire realm now that the Volturi have been destroyed?

How sure are you that you've figured out Bella's condition?

...

The next update should be in the next 2-3 weeks from now.

Just want to thank the well-wishers for mentioning Japan in their reviews. My mom managed to make contact with her friend and he is safe and well despite everything, but everything is still pretty horrific down there at the moment - what with the Nuclear crisis and all. If you want to donate go to this link: http:/ american (.) redcross (.) org /site /PageServer?pagename=ntld_main. Another way is to just Text REDCROSS to 90999 to make a donation.

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 9: An Unexpected Problem

**A/N**

Thanks to everyone for reading, subscribing and reviewing. It means a lot to me and it keeps this story alive.

Credits to **theluvnv (.) com** **for recommending my story!** theluvnv (.) / 

A big thank you to MissEllen for editing this chapter for me so quickly.

And to Noble_Korhedron for continuing to inspire me.

I also have a twitter: **December_LeNoir** if you want to follow and see what I am doing, what projects I am working on...etc.

Before you go and this chapter I should say that I'm really really nervous about your reactions towards this chapter. So much so that I was afraid to post it, and I almost scrapped the whole thing and started again - but, that would have thrown the plot off the beaten path so... *shrugs*.

Disclaimer (I keep forgetting to put this in): I am not S. Meyer, because there is no way she would write such a thing as Bellisle. Ever. :D

I should warn you now, girls, this chapter might make you want a Carlisle Cullen of your own. I'm Just saying...

Music for this chapter:

_Just Tonight ~ The Pretty Reckless_

_Under The Sheets ~ Ellie Goulding_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

A cold feeling of dread trembled down my spine as I looked from Alice to Carlisle.

"What's happened?" I asked again, shifting upright and leaning my back against the headboard.

Carlisle took a hold of my left hand and squeezed it gently. "Nothing, my love, everything is…"

"Don't lie to me, Carlisle." I interrupted him with a gasp of pain as an agonizing jolt of pain in the region of my abdomen. My hand flew down to the lower region of my abdomen.

"Bella!" Carlisle warned capturing my arm and soothing my stomach in calming circles. "Please calm yourself, Bella, you're still unwell."

I winced and tried to shift away from him on the bed. "It's nothing; please just tell me what happened to Edward."

"We don't know yet, Bella." Alice said after a moment, raising her head and staring at me adamantly. "He hasn't been seen since the battle."

"Is he," I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply, even though it was unnecessary. "dead?"

"No," Alice said hurriedly. "That is to say, I don't know. I can't even catch a glimpse of him in my visions. Although I think that is the fault of the wolves." She added tentatively.

My nervous apprehension relaxed slightly as the horrid feeling of dread lessened. "Hearing nothing was better than hearing bad news" at the present time. And although I hated to admit it Carlisle was right – whatever was wrong with me wasn't going away any time soon if I carried on this way.

After several moments of silence, when the pain had eased in my stomach and I was at comfortable again – Jasper finally spoke. "I think I'm going to go and look for him again," he glanced at Emmett with a pointed expression.

Emmett nodded and got to his feet, taking a hold of Rosalie's hand as he did so.

"We'll go too, and Alice will have a word with Marcus and see how the preparations in the Castle are progressing." He looked sternly at Alice. The little pixie sprang to her feet and zoomed over to her husband's side.

Jasper took her hand fondly and each of them murmured their good byes, before leaving the room. Only Carlisle remained with me, keeping his hand in my own and occasionally raising my fingers to his lips.

The silence that remained continued on for minutes that flowed steadily into hours. Occasionally I'd feel a small twitch in my abdomen and it would make me roll over in discomfort to lie on my side. Each and every time I did this however, I caught Carlisle's concerned eyes and I frowned suspiciously at his mute manner. The peculiar tiredness that was more metal than physical restrained my desire to question my husband's forced silence. I shifted my head to gaze out of the open window, the sapphire sky drenched in warming sunlight – like a glowing beacon of hope that would soon arise from the abolishment of the Volturi. A sensation of relief swept over me as I thought over these matters and the prosperity that would arise from a reformation in the leadership of the vampire realm. Marcus would be a refreshing change from the methods Aro exercised over the realm. As I thought about the former leader, a lingering memory revealed itself in the back of my mind.

_"__Illegal activities that resulted in creation of an abomination."_

"Carlisle," I whispered carefully, looking at him directly in the eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

He smiled a melancholy smile that resonated sorrow in his eyes. "I'm not sure, Bella, love."

"Stop," I said with a heavy sigh. "Please, you've been a doctor for three centuries. Caius and Aro knew what was wrong with me. It was one of the reasons why they were going to execute you."

"Actually," Carlisle said with a small twitch of his lips. "I've only been a doctor for a hundred and fifty-seven years."

"Don't change the subject."

"My darling I wasn't changing the subject. I was merely correcting you." Carlisle intoned in a low voice, glancing up at the open bedroom windows.

"You still haven't answered my question." I said folding my arms and scowling.

Carlisle pursed his lips together and frowned, exhaling deeply. And then without warning, he came over to the middle of the bed and leaned over. His fingers clasped the hem of my sweater as he slowly drew it up and exposed my stomach. It was considerably bigger than before and a lot more prominent – I hated to admit it but I looked fat and somewhat bloated. I moved my hands down to replace my sweater to cover myself but Carlisle held me back. He took a hold of my hand and placed it over my abdomen. "Do you feel that, Bella?"

"Yes." I said nervously. "What is it?"

"I think you can guess for yourself," Carlisle said with a smile.

A wave of cold flooded my insides and I buried my face in my one free hand and groaned quietly. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Bella, darling,"

"It's not possible! Female vampires cannot conceive."

"Newborn females can, Bella," he responded calmly. "Why do you think the Volturi banned female newborns from intercourse?"

I sat up and turned sliding off the bed and onto my feet, pulling my sweater

down as I did so. "But that was based on a theory. You said it was a theory!" I said in a failed attempt to raise my voice.

Carlisle walked around the bed and came over to stand in front of me. "There have been studies in the past; Marcus himself encountered many pregnant newborns a few decades ago. It was the main reason why Aro banned such activities."

"If you knew this could happen why did you..."

"Bella, I was foolish, blinded perhaps by the love I have for you. I didn't give the matter a second thought." Carlisle said in a pleading tone.

I shook my head and turned away from him to face the window. A window I was half tempted to jump out of and run away from this entire situation.

"No, you knew the risks Carlisle." I said wracking my brain to recall the memory of the first time I had come to this villa, back when I had been a human. Carlisle and I had had this discussion just before he had changed me.

"You said that male vampires are sterile because their core body temperature is too cold to produce anything." I blurted out, still unable to look at him.

"Yes that is true, sweetheart," Carlisle intoned in a low voice. "But if one were to engage in intercourse in a warm environment."

"A shower or a hot-tub you mean?" I said in a stunned voice, dreading the answer.

"Yes, and seeing as you were a newborn, Bella, when we had sex in a warm environment…"

"The shower and then that damn hot tub," I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in my hands. "If you knew of the risks why did you initiate such a thing?" I said in a furious whisper.

"I never planned this to happen, Bella," Carlisle said carefully.

"How can you expect me to believe that? You've always wanted a child."

"Bella," Carlisle said carefully, taking a hold of my wrists. "I know this is a shock but..."

"A shock?" I interrupted him with a look of anguished amazement, "Carlisle you're a clever guy surely you must have known this would happen."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and frowned, pursing his lips as he looked down at the ground. "The fact that you suspect me of being capable of such a thing as to deliberately impregnate you."

"I'm not pinning the blame entirely on you." I said cupping his face in my hands and bringing his gaze up to meet mine. "It's just… I can't have a baby. I can barely look after myself, never mind a child – or whatever this thing is."

The stunned expression on Carlisle's face made me drop my hands from his face and take a step backwards. "Our baby, Bella, is a dhampir. It will be the same as a human child, except they'll feed on their mother's blood instead of milk, and stop growing once they reach maturity at 21 years. Dhampir babies grow at the same rate as a regular human baby so you won't have to worry about it being anything like an immortal child."

"If that is the case then why did Aro ban them?" I asked, my chest rising heavily as the venom built up in my eyes.

"Why do you think, Isabella? Aro was scared that there might be a more powerful, gifted species of vampire that could threaten the Volturi. But don't worry, Marcus will lift the ban and make it perfectly legal." His voice was amused now and almost excited at this point.

I shuddered as the tears built up in my eyes. "I can't raise a baby." I said in a cold whisper.

"Bella, love."

"No," I interrupted him, "I'm not ready."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed and I felt a strong gust of wind blow through the open window and into the room. Its force cast the stray strands of hair framing my face aside. I blinked as the sun light shone upon us both, illuminating our glimmering faces in its radiating warmth.

"I know you're afraid. And quite frankly I don't blame you. This is a big change for the both of us." He said fixing an expressionless stare at me.

"I don't want this," I repeated, wrenching my hand from him.

"Isabella," Carlisle said seizing my arm as I turned away. I winced at the tightness of his grip and tried to push him away but it was useless. He pulled me directly into his chest and held me close. The black orbs of his pupils dilated as he kept an iron grip hold over me. I'd only ever seen his expression once before – the battle we had fought in Serbia several months previously. The glint in his eyes sent a peculiar sensation along every fiber of my being. I met his gaze with deliberate anger and continued trying to wrench myself from his grip.

"Do you honestly want to abort this baby?"

"No, I- I don't know!" I swallowed the build up of venom in my throat and looked down at the ground. "For all we know this thing could develop into a conflict between our coven and Marcus."

Carlisle placed a finger under my chin and raises my face up to meet his eyes. "You know Marcus views such matters differently than Aro. He'll be more than supportive – under his reign this," he placed a hand over my stomach, "is not illegal."

I heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed against my husband's chest as his arms coiled around me.

"Do you have any more questions?" Carlisle asked several minutes later, questioning my silence.

"How is this pregnancy going to work, I mean, I am a vampire." I looked up at him as I spoke.

"Well in comparison to humans, vampire pregnancies take longer to develop and the signs and effects are only visible in the later stages."

"How long have I got left of this?"

Carlisle frowned and lowered his hand over my stomach. "About seven or eight months I think."

I pursed my lips and fixed a sheepish stare at him. "Would you mind examining me again?" I asked casting a quick glance over to the bed and then back at him.

Carlisle looked down at me intently and leaned forwards, capturing my mouth in his. "I would love to," he murmured against my lips. I smiled as I coiled my arms around his neck.

His hands slipped away from my body as he pulled away and he stepped back. I opened my eyes, to gaze into his once more, and with a flick of his hands I felt my feet leave the ground as he lifted me effortlessly in his arms. I was still trapped in his liquid gaze, and I barely noticed as he carried me towards the bed.

He lay me on top of smooth bed covers and his hands trailing down my body, making me arch against the sensual ripples he was evoking. It felt like my spine melting like wax before a fire. The sunlit light of the room glimmered off his marble skin like diamonds and lust glittered in his eyes. I watched as Carlisle slowly lay down beside me, and he half rolled on top of me, one strong hand resting beside my face, the other sliding between my spine and duvet. He pulled me up against his chest and I narrowed my eyes, fighting the urge to giggle as his face lowered towards my body. I shuddered as I felt his lips make contact with my silky skin and I felt his body tense beside me_. _I moaned and began to writhe beneath him, as Carlisle trailed his mouth down my midriff and back up it, lingering on my breast and neck, particularly at the motionless pulse point.

"What kind of medical examination do you call this, Dr. Cullen?" I managed to gasp in the midst of him lavished" my throat in kisses.

"A very thorough one," he murmured against my neck.

"Carlisle, we can't have sex, not now anyway." I said pressing my hand up against his chest.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Isabella?" He growled before his lips returned to claim my mouth. I had no choice but to comply with the command, as I twined my arms around his neck, hands exploring the linen covered muscles of his back. "No, Carlisle, somebody could come in." I said as I swept my hands down and around to his chest, caressing the wide muscles bands, stone skin flickering under my touch. Carlisle broke off from my mouth, to stare down at me. "There will be no interruptions, Bella. I promise you." His breathing was ragged, short, and jerky and intermingling with his sweet scent of almonds washed over my scenes, igniting a torrent of fire to cascade downs my spine.

"What about my baby?" I whispered as Carlisle tugged demonstrably at my sweater.

"_Our _baby, Bella," he corrected as he pulled the material over my head and threw it across the room. His hands were running along the marble silk of my skin. He shifted slightly to his side and sat up, moving his hands along my stomach. "Carlisle,"

"Hush. Stay still, sweetheart," he murmured slowly, his brow furrowed as he pressed his fingers over my small bump. The action resulted in a painful nudge within my abdomen.

"Ouch," I grumbled wiggling slightly against his touch.

"He or she is a feisty little thing," Carlisle said with a chuckle. "And very protective of their mother."

"It kicked me," I stated flatly. "How is that protective?"

"When I started applying pressure the baby sensed your discomfort and started kicking directly where my hand was positioned."

I couldn't help but smile at this and my hand traveled over to my stomach. I smoothed over my bump until I met my husband's hand.

"You've got about seven months left," he smiled as he leaned forwards and hovered over my head, his arms pressed to either side of the bed.

"You're really happy about this, aren't you?"

"I have _always _wanted this," he said seriously, placing a hand on the side of my cheek. "To be a father, a real one and not just for conventional purposes with the others." His face fell slightly as he locked his eyes on mine. "How about you?"

"It's sinking in slowly," I grinned and raised myself up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "And I am happy and a little bit nervous."

"I'll be with you every step of the way,"

"Really? You don't mind?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded, "anything you want my love. You will always come first, before everything."

"Is that promise?"

He nodded and leaned forwards to capture my lips again. I returned the gesture eagerly, surprising myself in the process.

"Sweetheart," Carlisle breathed against me, "if you still don't want to."

I silenced him with a kiss before frantically undoing the buttons securing the shirt around his chest and I pushed it over his shoulders, as his lips left mine to kiss ardently at the hollow at the base of my throat.

His left hand slide round to clasp the clip of my lacy black bra – he snapped it open with his forefinger and thumb before removing it completely. And then his mouth and hands began to work of their own accord, devouring each of my breasts. I could feel my peaks becoming hard at the touch of his tongue and I gasped loudly when he suddenly pinched them between his fingers.

I could feel how moist I was becoming between my thighs, and the smile on my husband's face proved he was aware of it. My fingers ran down his back as I writhed involuntarily in ecstasy.

I felt him trace his hand downward and ardently tore away the final garments of clothing, leaving me completely nude beneath me. I squirmed beneath him as he resumed in kissing my exposed skin. "Oh God." I whispered as his hand slowly began to glide up my thigh and then his fingers began to gently stroke across my slit.

"I'm flattered, my darling," Carlisle drawled softly, his faint British accent making me shiver slightly. I bit back a moan as his fingers slipped over my heated flesh, and his mouth skimmed over my bare chest. The kisses at my throat had only become hungrier, more frantic as he moved down to my chest.

"No foreplay. Just take me." I moaned beneath him, reaching down in an attempt to unfasten his belt buckle.

"All in good time my love," he murmured with a grin. I let out a whimper of frustration and I pressed both my hands up against his chest, pushing him back so that he fell to his side and landed flat on his back on the bed. I rolled over and positioned myself on top of him, feeling the strength of his desire through the thin material of his dress pants.

"Isabella."

"Hush," I pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. I slid my hands down his chest and clasped my fingers around his belt buckle. I unclasped the buckle and lowered the zipper as he lifted his hips in the act of removing the last remains of his clothes. I tossed his pants aside and crawled over the top of him, coming to a stop when we were face to face.

"I almost lost you today," I said softy before capturing his lips with my own. He groaned and wrapped his arms around me. "It's over now _m'amour_," he raised his left hand and I felt him press his weight against me as he flipped us over and hovered on top of me, moving his hand down to clasp my leg up and hoist it around his waist.

His eyes never left mine as he leaned above me as the fire built within me from his ministrations, the urgency mounted to a fever pitch. At last he surged over me, pushing himself deep into my core. The slight reservation was swept away, leaving me gasping in agonizing delight, as he stilled, lips taking mine in another seductive, though less savage kiss. And as he moved upon me, I relaxed, legs wrapping around his waist instinctively as he claimed me, worshipping my body with his own. His stormy dark gold eyes bored down into mine, intent on watching me as he increased his pacing, moving faster and faster. I felt the tension build to a new level of pleasure. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the oblivion.

"Open your eyes, _cara mia_, I want to watch you."

My eyes lids flickered open and I stared into the black pools of his eyes. My hips responded as he grinded himself against me. "Carlisle, oh God," my back arched as I felt the surge come over us both.

"Come for me, my angel," his beautiful voice was a lustful moan of desperation as he raised his left arm to grip the headboard above us with his hand. My body twisted beneath his as he continued his forceful claim on my being. I let out a small scream as the first wave of my climax flooded through me. The bed seemed to shake and creak beneath our forceful weight upon it.

He bucked his hips against me as his grip on the headboard gave way and a cracking sound of wood rang out across the room. I moan his name in a mantra as he fired shot after shot of the most unimaginable pleasure I had experienced. The crest of the wave subsided slowly and he continued to thrust slowly, never taking his eyes off me as he did so.

Carlisle pressed his forehead to mine, his breathing ragged and pupils dilated. The effects of the aftermath lingered between us and our heady scents filled the room. I entwined my fingers in the wavy locks of his hair, marveling at the sleek softness and how it framed his exquisite face so beautifully. I was truly the luckiest girl in the world. The subtle rays of sunlight swept into the room and gently fell upon his face setting the many thousands of diamonds to glow and sparkle softly.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"My wife does quite frequently," Carlisle teased as he smiled wickedly and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips before rolling us over so that I was lying beside him with my head resting against his chest as he cradled me gently in his arms. The bed covers cocooning us both in a soft cotton capsule.

"She must have excellent taste then," I countered with a grin as I snuggled against him. "Do you think it's possible for us to stay here all day?"

He sighed. "There is nothing I want more than to lie naked in bed with you all day. But seeing as we are partly responsible for the destruction the most powerful ruling vampire coven I don't think it is possible." He said with a heavy hint of sadness in his voice.

"Marcus will need help in sorting everything out – the prospect of a new ruling clan could lead to total chaos in the vampire realm."

I shifted slightly and looked up at my husband, my lips lowered into a frown. "How so? The threat is over."

"Despite everything, _mia Bella_, Aro and his clan were highly respected. Indeed, many of our kind felt a strong sense of security with his influences. Now that he's gone, rogue nomads may take advantage and start wreaking havoc."

My dark gold eyes widened as he spoke and I felt a surge of surprise come over me. "Gosh, so what's Marcus going to do?"

"He has to set up a new council immediately and round up as many members as possible. The word of the new leading coven must be spread quickly in order to avoid total chaos erupting in our realm – it could be potentially life threatening for humanity."

"My parents could be in danger." I stated in a tone of complete disbelief and I sat up hurriedly, the duvet slipping off my chest.

"Isabella, darling," Carlisle said as he rose up and took a hold of my arm. "They are already under our protection and will be perfectly safe."

"Are you sure?" I glanced fearfully out of the window as I spoke. Carlisle leaned forwards and pressed his lips to my cheek as his arms coiled around my chest. "I swear it sweetheart; there is nothing you need to worry about. Except," he smirked as he traced his lips down my jaw line, "telling them that you're pregnant."

"That's going to be fun." I said sarcastically, as a wave of guilt cascaded over me. I hadn't seen my parents in years, and even though they knew about my marriage to Carlisle and the _important_ business we had going on. At the moment they were under the impression that Carlisle was working on a contract with _Doctors without Borders_. I hated lying to them, but given the circumstances Aro had placed us in I really had no choice – the secrecy was for their own protection.

"They are not going to be happy," I mumbled sadly as I lay back down on the bed, resting my head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"I would have thought they would be delight at the prospect of being grandparents," Carlisle said stroking my arm tenderly.

"They have missed a lot of things in my life," I sighed heavily. "My College graduation and my wedding."

"You realize that if I could have made things different back then..."

"I'm not blaming you, sweetheart," I interrupted him hurriedly. "I had a massive threat of Victoria and the Volturi over my head at the time. It wasn't safe at the time. And my wedding was completely unavoidable because we eloped." I shifted slightly beneath the covers as I spoke. "I just don't want them to miss this on top of everything." I finished, gesturing to my stomach with my hand.

Carlisle kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. "They won't have to this time. But they will have to know of our kind sooner or later, and hopefully Marcus will grant us permission to tell them."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"I try," Carlisle said with a shrug as he leaned down to capture my mouth in his. I felt him roll forwards again on top of me and press against my legs to part my thighs. "Again?" I murmured against his lips.

"Only if you want to," he said pulling away and fixing his lustful gaze on me.

"Just don't break any more of the headboard."

My husband growled in response as he lowered his mouth to my neck and began nibbling at his favorite part of my throat. A sudden knock at the door caused Carlisle to pause and look up.

"Bella? Carlisle?" Rosalie's familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

I let out a small yelp and pushed my husband off me before hastily shrugging the duvet over me.

"Yes Rose?" Carlisle called in a panicked voice.

"We've found Edward and he's in a bit of trouble."

"And I suppose we're the only ones who can help?" I murmured loudly, unable to stop myself from smiling with relief that he was okay.

"Yes," Rosalie said in a disgruntled voice behind the door. "He's got himself in a bit of a situation with Felix."

"What? Why?" Carlisle and I called in unison.

"It's too complicated to explain - I think Alyssa might have something to do with it though." Rosalie replied inpatiently, "oh and Marcus is holding an emergency meeting in the Castle and he needs all of us to be there."

"Okay, we'll be down in a few minutes," Carlisle said as he pushed the duvet aside and slid out of bed. I only half heard Rosalie's murmured response before her footsteps went away from the door. My eyes lingered on Carlisle's athletic figure of perfection as I lay back down across the bed and I felt the strong sensation of lust build up again. I slunk quietly out of bed and walked over to wear he was standing and slid my arms around him, kissing the back of his shoulders as I did so.

"As much as I hate to admit it – we need to get dressed." He said with a sigh as turned around to stand in front of him.

"We can always continue this later," I said with a grin, standing on my tip toes to kiss him passionately.

"You can count on it."

~ To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N

*Hides behind a tree*

I bet y'all going to boycott this story now, huh? If it any consolation - I debated this plot point a lot and I tried to make it different and less weird. I've been reading this book called the "Science of Vampires" and it mentioned an old myth about vampire children, in particular dhampires, it seemed to fit well with the plot here.

What could Alyssa have done to spark a confrontation between Edward and Felix?

Will Marcus invite Carlisle and Bella to join the new vampire counsel?

How will the others take the news about Bella's condition?

~Reviews are most welcome.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hello!**

**I bring you another chapter, sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of catching up to do the my other story. I'd like to thank all of you for reading, subscribing and reviewing. I can't help but smile when I see an alert pop up in my inbox - it really motivates me to write and keep this story doing.**

**Credit to my beta and proof-reader: MissEllen for going over this chapter with me. I don't know what I would do without you Hon!**

**And Noble_Korhedron - for inspiring me and for reminding me why I am Team Carlisle. **

**Recommended music:**

**Nine Million Bicycles ~ Katie Melua**

**Only Time ~ Enya**

**Patience ~ Take That**

_Previously…_

"_As much as I hate to admit it – we need to get dressed." He said with a sigh as turned around to stand in front of him._

"_We can always continue this later," I said with a grin, standing on my tip toes to kiss him passionately._

"_You can count on it."_

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"We should get dressed, love," my husband murmured, his lips pressed to my hair. His arms were coiled around me as I felt his hands were caressing my lower back in soft teasing circles. My eyes were closed as I buried my head against his chest, reveling in his warm scent as only a vampire could experience.

"Come now, Bella, we shouldn't keep the others waiting any longer."

I complied despondently, shifting away as he uncoiled his arms from around me.

We got dressed and tidied ourselves up, preparing to face the others, and deal with whatever troubles awaited us. The thought of such predicaments prompted, me to take a deliberately long time getting dressed. I took extra care when choosing my clothes, a black knee length tunic dress with purple floral prints and leggings, worn grudgingly. The fact that I couldn't wear my favorite jeans and sweaters made me dislike being pregnant even more.

Carlisle understood my attempt to postpone our trip down to Volterra as he lingered in the bedroom, making the bed, tidying things away, or else attempting to fix the headboard

I watched him cautiously as I sat at my dressing table absentmindedly brushing my hair in slow deliberate strokes, watching the glossy black waves shimmer in the dim light of the day. Every now and then, Carlisle would glance at my reflection in the mirror and his eyes would lock on mine wantonly. I immediately looked down and pressed my lips together, unable to keep a straight face. Suddenly, Carlisle was kneeling down in front of me, placing his index finger beneath my chin and raising my face up to meet his. I felt a ripple run through me and I leaned back in my chair as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, tracing his tongue over my own. My arms coiled around his neck as I slid my fingers through his hair.

His arms reached out and I felt his hands clasp around my waist as he pulled me down onto his lap without breaking the kiss. My fingers tugged at his hair purposefully, gesturing for him not to stop.

"Sweetheart please, we need to go," he whispered feverishly as his lips broke away from my own. My fingers descended to the buttons of his crisp white shirt. I lifted my heavy lidded eyes and swallowed thickly rousing the flavor of his taste on my lips.

"I want you again," I said boldly, searching his eyes for a sign of his desire.

"Bella, don't make this harder than it already is," Carlisle groaned as I leaned in and kissed him forcefully again.

"I can't help it," I replied softly against his lips, "I can't help this."

"Later, I swear to you sweetheart, you can have me as many times as you want," he gave me a tentative smile as he pulled away. He managed to close his arms around me before getting to his feet.

He carried me out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house. I could not help but begin feeling apprehensive as we made our way down the front garden path to his parked rental car in the drive, because whether Carlisle could help it or not, Edward would surely find out about my condition. I doubt Carlisle could think about anything else at present, his mood along with his mine were elsewhere. And despite Edward's current predicament I was more concerned about what he would do to Carlisle once he found out.

The thought lingered with me throughout the entire journey to Volterra castle where the others were currently located. As Carlisle drove up the narrow side streets surrounded by sandstone colored buildings each with white framed sash windows. The sun had already set and the sky was rich navy color flakes of stars barely visible as I gazed absently out of the window, my hand rested on the armrest in Carlisle's free hand. He stroked it occasionally and cast me the occasional glance.

"What's troubling you, _mon cherie_?" Carlisle asked as he reached a suitable corner parking spot.

"Nothing," I said with a smile, not meeting my husband's eye.

Carlisle shut off the engine and I automatically made to open the passenger door but he seized my hand, stopping me from doing so.

"Do you know one of the secrets to a good relationship, Isabella?"

I blinked in surprise at the question and hesitated for a few minutes. "Sharing common interests?"

"Communication." Carlisle stated.

I swallowed and shrugged, finally mustering up the courage to look my husband in the eye. "I'm worried that's all."

"About?"

"The Volturi's issues with this new reform movement, Alyssa and Horatio's situation, what's going on with Edward, and," I gestured to my stomach with my hands, still looking at my husband. The realization of my fear dawned upon me as I spoke and I felt horrible for it. Despite all that we'd been through I still couldn't stop worrying about Edward, even though Carlisle was my soul mate – the lingering concern was still there. And no matter what I did I couldn't stop myself from feeling for him – the guilt lingered in the back of my mind.

"The stress of the Volturi is over now, Isabella," Carlisle said leaning over to cup my cheek in his hand.

"And we'll deal with Alyssa and her brother in due course. And I'm taking a wild guess here, but you're afraid of hurting Edward again?"

"I'm afraid of what he'll do to you," I countered him seriously.

"Me?" Carlisle's eyes widened and his lips lowered into a frown.

"You know the risks of this pregnancy. The baby is sharing my blood source and taking a lot of my energy. And I'm sure Edward knew about the Volturi's old laws and what a dhampire pregnancy meant. I'm worried he'll act out and cause more conflict with you."

Carlisle shifted slightly in his seat and raised his arm to rest it on the back of my chair. "You don't have you worry about that Bella. Just focus on yourself and the baby."

"But…." I started to say but Carlisle cut across me.

"Edward isn't going to do anything, because if he loves you as much as I do then he would never do anything to hurt you."

I was about to argue the matter further but a sharp tapping at the window stopped me. We looked up to see Eleazar peering in through the glass.

"Alice said you'd be out here," he said with a smile as Carlisle opened the door.

"Good to see you, Eleazar," he said hurriedly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Eleazar continued watching as Carlisle zoomed around to the other side of the car and opening the door for me.

"No we're fine," I said hastily slipping my hand around my husband's waist.

Eleazar raised a dark eyebrow and glanced between the two of us as Carlisle locked the car. He chuckled and shook his head the curiosity in his expression turning into admiration.

"We should get going," Carlisle said hurriedly as we began to walk up the street, our footfalls hitting the cobbled stone floor. "How is Edward, by the way?"

"He's being confined to one of the chambers," Eleazar said not taking his eyes off me.

"Why?"

"Because he was about to kill Felix, and Marcus did not want to start the new leadership of the Vampire realm with the death of a potential elder." Eleazar said with a smirk as he looked ahead. "Edward was trying to protect Alyssa and things got out of hand."

"What did Felix do, exactly?" Carlisle asked as the sight of Volturi Castle came into view.

"It wasn't Felix. It was Alyssa, she went for him."

Carlisle did a double take at this information. "She did what? Has the girl lost her mind?"

"She must have recognized him from the battle," I said in an awed voice as we slipped discretely into the alley way leading to the Volturi's secret entrance.

Marcus greeted us warmly as the three of us stepped into the atrium. I was reminded how surprised I had been to see Marcus alive, when he greeted us warmly as we entered the atrium. His appearance had changed greatly since the battle. He was dressed in a slick black suit and tie, his curly black hair clean and shining in the bright light of the atrium. His black cherry colored eyed fixed upon me. I watched suspiciously as Eleazar shook Marcus's hand, spotting the pair of them exchanging secretive smiles_._

"Come sit," Marcus gestured to a long oak table, resembling a grand dining table that had been place in the center of the cream and white stone atrium. It was already occupied by Emmett, Rosalie with Horatio, who jumped up and sprinted toward Carlisle, throwing his arms around him. I couldn't help frowning uneasily as I sat down in a winged velvet cushioned chair.

"Everything alright, Bella?" Emmett asked, watching my expression closely.

"Fine thanks," I said curtly not looking at him in the eye. "Where are Jasper and Alice?"

"Jasper's trying to calm Edward down and Alice's with Alyssa in one of the chambers."

"Which chamber is Edward in?" I asked suddenly getting to my feet and walking over at vampire speed to Emmett.

"Erm – the one downstairs why?"

But I was already heading to the double doors.

"Isabella, love, where are you going?" Carlisle called with his arm wrapped around Horatio.

"To get Edward. It wouldn't feel right to have this meeting without him." I said gazing from my husband to Marcus.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing, beside we won't be starting until the Quileutes have arrived." Marcus's Italian accent resonated throughout the room.

"The wolf pack is coming here?" I asked baffled.

"Of course, they have as much of a say regarding the supernatural realm as we do." Eleazar said with a chuckle.

"Okay," I said in an unsure voice. "I'll go see to Edward then," I turned towards the open doorway.

"Please, Isabella, let Eleazar or myself go," Marcus called in an urgent tone.

"No, I'm going – it's fine." I insisted, giving Carlisle a pointed look encouraging him to stay where he was.

Thankfully, he obeyed without argument and I left hurried almost sprinting down the corridor to the familiar old staircase that I gone down many months ago when Aro had us all captive.

The same flaming torches hung from the black stone wall, but the atmosphere was different – the fear and suffering that had once lingered here under Aro's rule was gone. The old Volturi coven had all been wiped out and the new edition had brought a fresh ray of hope to the ruling coven, I almost felt happy to be back here.

I followed Edward's scent to a locked chamber door. I didn't bother knocking, because the single kick with my left foot was enough to break the lock. I found Edward sitting on the floor, his face in his hands with Jasper sitting beside him holding a half filled glass of blood.

"What's going on?" I demanded standing over him with a frown on my face.

Edward looked up at me, and then his gaze traveled over my body and my baby bump. His eyes snapped shut and he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Edward?"

"You shouldn't be in here, Bells," Jasper said getting to his feet and placing the glass of blood on the coffee table.

I placed my hands on my hips and tilted my head to the side, glaring at the pair of them with narrowed eyes.

"What did Felix do to Alyssa?"

"Bella can you please go," Jasper said in an attempt to inflict his emotional power on me, but my shield quickly blocked him.

"Felix didn't do anything to Alyssa, he hasn't seen her."

"But Rosalie and Eleazar said." I started to say but was hurriedly interrupted by Edward.

"They lied, this has nothing to do with Alyssa," Edward said crossly as he scrambled to his feet. "It's to do with you. I was going to find you after the battle – but Felix held me back on Marcus's orders."

"Why?"

"Because they didn't want any stress to come to you given your current condition." Edward snapped impatiently.

My eyes widened in shock as he spoke and my hand automatically flew down to the small bump on my stomach.

"How did you know?"

"I read Marcus's and Eleazar's thoughts – they were worried about you when you collapsed during the battle." He said with a heavy sigh before gesturing for Jasper to leave.

Jasper shot him a warning look that made Edward roll his eyes impatiently. "Wait outside the door then, just give us some privacy." Edward demanded.

"You've got five minutes," Jasper growled as he walked slowly towards what was left of the doorway.

"Make it ten." I said in a small far away voice.

"Don't push it Bella." Jasper called as he huffed out of the room and left Edward and myself alone for the first time in many weeks.

"You know I'm pregnant." I stated walking over to the neatly arranged double bed and sitting on the edge.

"Yes, and judging by Eleazar and Marcus's thoughts they've known about it for weeks."

"Weeks?" my mouth dropped open in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Carlisle must have informed them back in Forks, seeing as he was having secret meeting with him." Edward said bluntly, wandering over to the bed and sitting next to me.

"I don't believe it," I murmured after a few moments of quiet. "He wouldn't keep something like this a secret from me."

"Why? Eleazar warned him that something would happen to your powers and Carlisle must have worked it out from that. He knew, Isabella, and so did Marcus and Eleazar."

I closed my eyes and fell silent in an attempt to process this new and disturbing information. Carlisle had been keeping yet another secret from me and he had had the cheek to talk about communication being important in a healthy relationship. I clenched my fists in anger and felt a sudden kick in the region of my stomach. _A reminder._

"To be perfectly honest, Edward, I really don't care." I said as I got to my feet and walked calmly around the room.

"How can you tolerate his actions?" he demanded furiously.

"His child is growing inside me, Edward," I reasoned as calmly as possible.

"Yes, and it shouldn't be." He said furiously taking a hold of my arm and scowling. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is, Bella? This baby could kill you – drain every fragment of life out of your body."

"I know," I insisted, wrenching my arm away from him

"No, you don't Bella! Carlisle isn't being half as honest with you as he should be."

"I know the risks. I know that as this baby gets bigger it will put more of a demand on my body. But Carlisle is going to handle it – he won't let anything happen to me. I trust him."

Edward turned away and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders were trembling as his body hunched over. "If anything happens to you, Bella, I will kill him."

A sharp jolt of pain hit my abdomen as I turned away from him and walked around the room. "If I die having this baby, are you seriously going to kill its only living parent?"

"Bella, the most important thing to me in this world is you and if you die because of that bastard's selfishness… " Edward snapped, gazing at me, his black eyes full of anguish. I shot in front of him with my hand raised up to his face and smacked it will all the strength I could muster. Edward stumbled in shock, the side of his face lined with many cracks.

"I am sick to death of you insulting him."

Edward touched his left cheek and sighed heavily, a genuine sympathetic look on his face. "Bella, I - "

"If you love me like you keep saying you do, Edward, then you'll make amends with my husband." I said firmly as Jasper walked in and frowned between the two of us.

"Do you have idea what Aro would have done to you if he'd won; if Marcus and the Quileutes hadn't come in to rescue us?" Jasper said sternly_. _

"Aro would have killed Carlisle, imprisoned you and the others for months until you'd had the baby." Edward said passionately,pacing up and down the room now.

"I read both Aro and Caius's thoughts. They would have taken the baby away and killed it. You wouldn't have even been allowed to see it. You'd have been a slave for the Volturi for the rest of your life because of Carlisle's carelessness. He may have gotten you pregnant accidentally, but letting you involve yourself with the Volturi to the point that they almost destroyed your life?" Edward shook his head. "I'm past the point of trying to win you back, Bella. I know the bond you and Carlisle have is unbreakable. You adore each other, and I see how happy he has made you. I'd never do anything to destroy that."

I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes, feeling the mixture of sickening horror that had come over me when Edward had described what Aro and Caius had been planning, fade into relief and guilt. I heard Edward take a few steps closer to me and when I looked up I saw that his arms were out-stretched. I smiled and shook my head before allowing him to wrap his arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered feeling the venom beginning to fill my eyes.

"Isabella we really need to..." Carlisle called as he walked into the room and stopped dead at the sight of us.

"I didn't even have to do anything to them." Jasper said as we broke apart and looked around to see the bemused smirk on his face

"We've talked it out," Edward said with a false casual air, casting a reproachful look at Carlisle.

I walked over to my husband as he held out his hand for me to take; he remained completely silent as I did so. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me none too gently against him.

before capturing my lips with his own. I hesitated at his abrupt forcefulness and I couldn't help but be aware of the present company in the room. I returned the kiss hastily before pulling away.

"Carlisle are you-"

"And you're okay now?" Carlisle asked cutting me off, "because the Quileutes are here and the meeting is about to begin."

I nodded and Carlisle took a hold of my arm and leads me out of the room. Jasper and Edward followed suit, both of them remaining silent as we walked up the corridor to the atrium, preparing to face whatever Marcus and the new Volturi members had in store for us.

~to be continued.

**A/N**

**So, who doesn't trust Edward? I'm really trying not to make him the villian here, but I'm probably failing.**

**Do you think Carlisle takes advantage a little too much of Bella?**

**What does Marcus have in store for the Wolves? **

**Carlisle's reactions to Edward and Bella hugging at the end? A little jealous do you think?**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

****A tiny side note: ****The idea for this dhampire, note it's a dhampire and not a hybrid, came to me about a year ago before I even wrote this Sequel. I should note that Bella's pregnancy isn't going to like the canon version and it won't dominate the plot. It really is just a little element on the side of this story. **

**If you want updates...etc Follow my Twitter: at December_Lenoir I should warn that I tweet alot. **

**My tumblr ~ DecemberEclipse dot tumblr dot com**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

I am so sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I confess that I've been having a lot of problems with this story, mainly as a result of a lack of inspiration and motivation. However, that is all behind me now and I have finally managed to produce a chapter that I hope you'll all like.

Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and subscribing to this rather odd sequel. I am very grateful.

Credit to my beta _MissEllen_ for persuading me not to give me and for helping me write this chapter.

_Noble_Korhedron_ is a good source of help & inspiration. Thank you!

Playlist:

Ours ~ The Bravery

What part of forever? ~ Cee Lo Green

Love Love ~ Take That

Please don't hate me for this….

**Chapter 12**

**CPOV**

10 months, two weeks, seventeen days and five hours. That was how much time had passed since the battle with the Volturi that lead to a complete reformation of the vampire realm. Marcus had formed a new council with the Quileutes, and they were now co-running the new government of the supernatural realm. The members of the Volturi had set up a blood bank where humans would be paid to donate blood for medical uses. Yes, it was a lie, but at least Marcus and his fellow colleagues could obtain nourishment without the need for human sacrifice.

It seemed so surreal to have gotten to this point in my existence. I never thought I would live to see the day that such change and reform would fall over the realm. Everything was easier and more relaxed, though there were still controls and regulations. Humans were allowed to know about the supernatural realm, under special circumstances, without fear of the death penalty.

This meant that Isabella's parents could finally know about our kind, and everything that had happened to us over the years she's been separated from them. It was remarkable to think that in less than two years Bella had been turned into a vampire, fought in a battle with an ancient vampire coven, saved our coven, and married me.

And now I was lying on the white sandy beach of the private island I had purchased as a belated wedding present, _Isle Bella_. My wife was currently resting her head on my chest and gazing up at the midnight blue sky. I had to fight the urge to pinch myself on several occasions to remind myself that it was actually real and that in only a few weeks we would be returning to the States and starting our new life.

My train of thoughts was broken as Bella exhaled heavily, and flicked the page of her book absently. I had a vague suspicion that her mind was preoccupied, and could not see the words at all, with her mind too lost in thought. A whisper of a breeze blew over us both, the golden and white sand that lay in a wide stretch across the beach, at the edge of which, a rippling ocean of dark velvet was lapping innocently at the shore. The pearl orb of the full moon drenched our surrounding in a white glow.

She was dressed in a light blue knee length gypsy dress that hung loosely off her shoulders. It as cut with in a V shape down the front and back, exposing a bit more of my skin than Bella thought was necessary. Bella's hair hung in loose curls spread down past her shoulders as she rested my head against my chest. I was musing over a medical journal, wearing nothing except a pair of tan colored pants and a silver band around my ring finger.

She shifted slightly, her feet caressing the sand gently beneath her toes and tried to concentrate on her book.

"Are you daydreaming again my love?" I asked, casting a glance down upon her.

"Was it that obvious?" she murmured, tilting her head back to look at me.

"A little, you've been reading the same page of Jane Eyre for forty-five minutes." I said reaching over and picking up the book. "Is Rochester's proposal to Jane _that_ engrossing?"

Bella shrugged and rolled over on to her stomach, her arm now resting lazily across my chest. "What can I say; I have a weakness for romantic heroes."

I raised my eyebrows and leaned forwards, "Well in that case," I said rolling us over so that she was on her back with myself bearing down on top of her.

"I had better use _your_ weakness to _my_ advantage," I captured her lips in a long kiss. Bella giggled in spite of herself as she returned the gesture, loving the fact that I didn't need to pull away to let her breathe; this was one of the many benefits of Bella being a vampire.

My hand trailed down the side of her dress and smoothed along her prominent curves until my fingers stopped at the hem before slipping beneath it.

"Since when were you the romantic hero?" I murmured as she broke away and moved down to kiss my neck. Bella's breath hitched as my hand caressed her inner thigh in light teasing circles.

"I followed the typical pathway of a literary hero," I said in the midst of lavishing her throat in kisses. "I lost everything, fought a battle, defied fate and was redeemed by the love of a good woman."

"Are you sure you have a PhD in English Lit?" She asked watching me closely.

"Quite sure," I said chuckling as my fingers lower the straps of her dress. The low sound of a baby's cry made us both pause and stare at each other.

"It seems that we're in demand," Bella said with a chuckle as I rolled off my wife and sat up.

"I can go if you want," I offered with a grin, shifting to sit on my knees.

"Please?" Bella pleaded with a tentative smile. I nodded and hurriedly got to my feet in a single motion.

"I don't mind." And I leaned down and kissed the top of her head before talking over towards the villa. My feet brushed gently over the sand as I walked up the beach and to the white washed beach house. I pushed the net curtains aside and entered the bedroom. A large wicker Moses basket stood on a four-legged wooden stand beside the bed.

I stopped beside it and gazed down at the figure of my newborn son, his small face staring up at me with immense curiosity. He had stopped crying as soon as he recognized my presence in the room.

He was a beautiful baby with many features of his mother, but enhanced by his piercing blue eyes and blond hair. The pale creamy complexion of his skin, my son, who we had named Elijah, could pass off for a human baby. In many ways he was, he grew at the same rate as a human baby and slept as well. The only difference was that our child, as a dhampir, consumed animal blood, Bella and I collected from ours hunts together. We'd bottle it and keep it in the fridge. He would eventually stop aging at around twenty-one years old.

I smiled down at my son as I reached down and lifted him gently out of the basket.

"Hello," I said softly, cradling him in my arms. Elijah blinked and moaned a little in my arms, looking up at me expectantly.

"Are you restless little one?" I asked walking slowly across the bedroom and out the veranda doors. Elijah raised his hands up attempting to touch my face.

"I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled, kissing my son on the forehead. "Let's go and see what Mommy is up to."

I strolled across the sand, readjusting the white blanket around my son. Bella was standing at the bottom of the beach, the gentle midnight blue ocean waves lapping up at her feet. She turned and smiled, holding out her arms as I came up beside her.

"How's he doing?" She asked placing an arm around me as I leant over beside her.

"Fine, I think, just a bit restless." I said calmly. The fact of the matter was that Elijah had been restless for the past few days, gradually growing more and more tired of his surroundings. This was due to his dhampiric abilities inherited from his parents- at such a young age it was a difficult challenge to master. Elijah had a heightened intelligence with the ability to break things using the psychic influences of his emotions. On one rare occasion he had smashed a mirror and several plates when Bella had been gone out hunting for too long. Elijah also possessed an innate ability to be immune to human blood; we'd discovered that a week after he had been born, when our cleaner had come around. He had taken no notice of her, something that had surprised me greatly. His other gift was the ability to generate a fire shield; something that had made Bella rather proud, and myself cautious, just in case he managed to set fire to the house.

There wasn't one day when I didn't thank God for all he had given us. Often Bella complained about the level of my overprotective nature around Elijah; in particular when it came time for us to travel home from our vacation. It took a great deal of reassurance from Jasper and persuasion by Bella to enable us to leave. It wasn't that I didn't trust my son, but this was my first time being a parent, and to a supernatural child no less. But, luckily Elijah slept through the flight and was utterly calm throughout the journey on the airplane. He was the calmest when in my arms throughout the entire flight home. Therefore, I used this excuse to hold Elijah throughout as much of the flight home as possible; I also wanted to make absolutely sure our son didn't accidentally lose control around the human passengers or set the aircraft on fire.

It had been a difficult decision but we, and by we, I mean _my wife and I_, had agreed that Rochester, New Hampshire was the best place for a fresh start. I had managed to obtain a job working at Frisbie Memorial Hospital, while Bella would be working part time on a master's degree in English Literature at the local university. We felt it was important for her to continue furthering her education, and keep her brain working. Bella had such a brilliant mind; it would be a terrible waste for her to abandon her schooling. Her resistance to human blood was as good as Alice's and Rosalie's, I was confident that she could handle University again. For the time being, however, she would be taking night classes, since her daytime hours were now fully occupied with taking care of our new baby.

We had purchased an old Victorian gothic house near the forests of New Hampshire. Rosalie and Emmett had also decided to move there, residing in a house nearby. Alice and Jasper were staying in Volterra for the time being, but had made arrangements to visit often, mainly because of Alice's fascination with my son. She'd been having visions, seeing him in his adult life which was most unusual. Her premonitions didn't normally extend that far into the future, even those regarding our kind, but perhaps Elijah was different, held more in store for us all than we could ever imagine. But I was determined not to dwell too much on the future. The odd blissful hue of marital and parental life colored both my own and my wife's minds, and we hoped to enjoy it for as long as we were allowed to do so_._

My life had improved so much for the better this past year or so. Yet I couldn't help fear thatsomething dark and terrible was on the horizon. And my fears became a reality when, one morning, a mere two hours before I was for my shift at the hospital, a member of the Volturi arrived at our house. Bella had been reading to Elijah in the living room, after having returned from a successful hunting trip. Elijah was a little tired and was eager for a story and some quiet time. I had left them to it so I could attend to some things upstairs. I was interrupted, however, when the familiar figure of Edward appeared at the front door with Alyssa standing beside him.

I watched as Bella carried Elijah in her arms while she walked to the door and tentatively opened it.

"Hello Bella," Edward said curtly, with a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Elijah made a noise and wriggled slightly in her arms, attempting to reach up and touch her hair.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked standing firmly in the doorway, preventing Edward from coming in any further.

Despite the many months that had passed since we had seen each other, Edward and I were not on good terms_. _

The week after our meeting with the Volturi, Edward had started to frequently visit Bella at our villa. At first we thought his intentions were to make amends, but we had been mistaken. He had attempted to poison her with wolfsbane spiked in her glass of blood.

This drug was very unique and rare, but also very deadly – Aro had used it on pregnant new born female vampires to terminate their pregnancies. The effects were not pleasant, the wolfsbane would cause the fetus to drown in its own blood and then destroy the uterine lining completely. She was close to drinking it until I had come in smelled it and knocked the glass out of her hand. I told her calmly to leave the room while I spoke to Edward.

The next thing I knew Edward and I had smashed through the dining room window and were tearing each other apart on the patio. It must have been a horrific sight. I had never been so enraged in my life; it took Emmett, Jasper, Felix and Rosalie to separate the pair of us, preventing us from ripping each other's heads off.

It took them about twenty minutes to calm the situation down. I ultimately had Emmett and Felix forcibly remove Edward from my home permanently; at which point he renounced his position in my coven, and the Cullen name, saying he'd be known as Edward Masen from then on.

I had been heartbroken that my first vampire son would have tried to do such a thing. Had it been possible I would've been in tears when Edward left and it had taken many days for me allow myself to be comforted. And even though it had been many months since the incident, the memories were still fresh on our minds. I was afraid this reunion might start yet another conflict_. _

"We need to speak to you both about something," Alyssa said hurriedly, casting a glance at Edward, who winced and nodded.

I raced across the landing and hurried down the steps into the hallway just as Bella took a step back. "About what?" she asked, casting a glance at me whilst readjusting Elijah in her arms.

"Is it Horatio? Has something happened to him?" I asked as calmly as possible, standing beside Bella and placing an arm around her waist.

"He's fine; the Denalis are really taken with him. We haven't come here to talk about him." Edward said hurriedly.

We backed away and Bella made to close the door, but Alyssa shot forward and put her hand up against the door frame.

"I mean no harm to any of you, Isabella," Edward said seriously. "But I do need to talk to you."

"Why?" Bella asked with raised eye brows. "Because the last time we spoke you almost manipulated me into having an abortion."

Edward winced again and sighed heavily. "I know, and I am so sorry," he gestured towards Elijah who was in placidly playing with Bella's hair. "I was mistaken I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

Bella scowled and took a step back. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it here. There's no reason for you to come in."

"Come on, Bella, that was months ago, and you had to baby and he's obviously fine." Alyssa's voice became raised and Elijah whined indignantly at the sudden change of mood in the room.

Bella let out a low growl and stepped forwards.

"Calm down, my love," I said coming up in front of Edward and fixing a quizzical stare at him. "I'm sure this can be discussed some other time?"

"You were once my father, Carlisle." Edward implored, turning his gaze on to Bella. "The least you could do is let me in to your home to discuss a personal and private matter with you."

"We have a family, Edward," Bella said sternly. "And I will not sacrifice them for anything. Not even if the entire fate of this realm depended on it."

A flood of warmth filled me, and I couldn't help but turn to stare at my wife with an approving grin.

"I know that, Mrs. Cullen." Edward said carefully, taking both myself and Bella completely by surprise. "Why else would I have come here, if were not for our knowledge of your loyalty and love. There are no more battles or wars; Marcus is running everything just fine. And I promise the matter will take no more than a few minutes to discuss, at the most." He took a daring step forward.

"I have no interest in your affairs Edward so please go. I don't want you here." Isabella said as I came up and took her one free hand in mine.

"Hey, I know you're a protective mother and all that, but this is ridiculous." Alyssa piped up, "all we want is five minutes of your time. Is that too much to ask?"

"Isabella, love, I think we should." I started to say, but Bella interrupted me.

"He abandoned us, Carlisle. He ran away and changed his name back to Masen and completely disowned us after everything we did for him. No means no." She said swinging the door around and making a motion to slam it shut.

"You could at least let me in Bella. I'm the innocent human here, after all." Alyssa said as she pushed the door forcefully.

Bella scowled and tightened her grip around our son, gazing at him for a moment.

"We should get this over and done with now, my love."

"Carlisle, darling, I love you but this whole compassionate and forgiving nature of yours has to come to some sort of limit." Bella whispered.

I leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "If he starts anything you have my permission to throw him out of the house." I said with a confident mischievous smile.

Bella's stony expression broke into a grin and she leaned forward, kissing me quickly on the lips.

"You've got ten minutes," Bella said as I pulled the door open and stepped aside, allowing them to step inside the house. "If you try anything to threaten me, my husband, or my son I will kill you. Are we clear?"

Edward nodded. "Of course,"

I slammed the door shut and, after he and Alyssa had taken off their shoes, lead them down the corridor to the living room. A roaring log fire was burning cheerfully in the grate. I put the envelope in my hand aside on the wooden coffee table before taking a seat on the couch, gesturing Edward to do the same. He did so slowly, unable to take his eyes off Elijah.

"He has a lot of you in him, Carlisle," Edward said tentatively, "A surprising resemblance."

"Yes he does." Bella said sharply, narrowing her eyes as she spoke.

"Are you trying to imply something, Edward?" I asked coolly.

"No, no of course not," Edward assured us. "What's his name?"

"Elijah, we did battle over the name Elliot, but the former suited him better." Bella said as we gazed down our son with a smile, cradled snugly in his mother's arms and staring curiously at the new visitor.

"How old is he?"

"4 months, although he's growing a little faster than usual," I said tentatively.

"I'm still amazed he's a dhampir, he looks so human," Edward said in awe.

"What do you want Edward? We allowed you in here to talk about whatever issues you have with us. Not to engage in meaningless chitchat involving my son." Bella said sternly.

Edward leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and cupping his hands together. "Alyssa and I wanted your blessing, both of your blessing."

Bella raised her eye brows. "For what exactly?"

"We're getting married," Alyssa said with an excited grin. "And before we could go ahead with it, Edward wanted to ask your permission."

I placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, and beamed at my son. "You've finally moved on?"

"Yes, I have," Edward looked rather sheepish and failed to meet Bella's eye.

"I'm proud you, son," I said leaning forwards and holding out my hand for him to shake. He did so tentatively and continued to look anywhere but at Bella.

Elijah gurgled slightly and shifted on Bella's lap, his restlessness was making him grumpy. I rose from my seat, and feeling Alyssa's eyes on me as Bella carefully handed my son to me. I secured him in my arms as I walked over to the crib at the far end of the living room. I placed Elijah gently inside among the soft blanket and the soft toys he had with him. He giggled happily as he lay on his back and began kicking his legs in the air as he grasped his teddy bear.

"You have my blessing Edward, not that I thought you would need it." I said quietly, resting my hands on the bars of the crib.

"I was an arrogant idiot. I know that now, Carlisle, and I promise that I shall never do anything to place your family in danger again."

"You are still part of the Cullen family, Edward."

Alyssa stood up and walked across the room and threw her arms around me. "Thank you," she whispered, sniffing slightly.

"What about you Bella?" Edward asked finally looking at her. "Do I get your blessing?"

"Why do you want my blessing? I have no connection to you as Carlisle does."

"You are the Cullen matriarch, Isabella love, and you're required to have a say in who a member of our coven wishes to marry." I said gazing over at her with a quizzical smile as Alyssa and I broke apart.

Bella stood motionless in the room for several minutes contemplating what to do. "In that case, sure, go ahead; if that is what you want, Alyssa?"

"I love him," she shrugged and walked over to Edward, slipping a hand in his. "Simple as that."

"It's your life sweetheart." Bella said after another long, agonizing silence broken only by Elijah's soft coos. "And, Edward, if you do anything to hurt her, for whatever ridiculous reason you come up with, I will hunt you do and kill you. Are we clear?"

Edward nodded hurriedly with an almost pained look on his face. "I wouldn't do that to her, I know she is like a sister to you."

"Yes she is, so don't break her heart."

"Bella I never…."

"There is one more thing," Alyssa said loudly, interrupting Edward in mid-sentence.

"After we're married I want to be changed; and, seeing as Edward can't do it, I was wondering if you would Carlisle?"

"I think you should think about it, before jumping to rash decisions." I said hurriedly

"There is nothing to think about, Carlisle. We've discussed this for a long time. Alyssa wants to join our realm properly."

"In that case I don't see why not." Bella said with a smile, glancing over at me.

"Bella,"

"She has no family except for a vampire brother; I don't see why you're hesitating over the matter." Bella said sternly, coming over to stand directly in front of me.

I sighed and looked over at Alyssa and Edward, the pair of them seemed determined and I was no one to start lecturing them. Not after what I had done.

"Very well; how about after the honeymoon?"

"Perfect," Alyssa said with a nod and Edward inclined his head curtly.

"The wedding will be up in Alaska with the Denali clan with a few members of the wolf pack and Volturi attending." Alyssa added as Edward made a gesture towards the front door. "We'd be honored if you could come too?"

Bella and I both agreed without question. We talk for another half hour or so about the arrangements before they both bid their good byes and left.

"You seem very quiet today Bella," I said a day after Edward and Alyssa's surprise visit. My wife looked up from watching our son sleep peacefully in his crib and sighed. "I feel sorry for Jacob," she said with a shrug. "He and Alyssa really hit it off in Volterra. I thought that maybe…"

"He'd imprint on her?" I said with a chuckle. "Bella don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"He's with Leah now. They imprinted on each other a few months ago." I explained wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you knew darling," I said as she rested the back of her head on my collar bone.

"He must have been too nervous to tell me. The idiot. I should call him…"

"Later," I whispered softly in her ear. "You and I need to go hunting,"

"But what about Elijah?"

"I've called Emmett and Rosalie to come over, they'll be here shortly." I assured her.

"Come, we need some time alone together for a little while." I kissed my lips to her cheek before I turned her around in my arms until she was facing me.

"I think you have something more than hunting in mind," she murmured, wrapping her arms around my neck and threading her fingers through my hair.

"Well let's just say," I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'm not planning on only feasting on woodland creatures tonight."

A shudder rippled through her entire body, and Bella groaned a little too loudly, certainly loud enough for Emmett and Rosalie to hear from downstairs.

"Guys?" Emmett called as we heard him climb up the stairs. Bella and I hurriedly broke apart as they both entered Elijah's room.

"Hey, is he asleep?" Rosalie asked coming over to the crib and gazing down at him with a tender smile.

"He's taking a short nap, don't worry he'll be up soon." Bella assured her with a smile. "Are you sure you don't mind looking after him for a few hours," she shot me a meaningful glance as she spoke.

"Take as long as you need to," Rosalie said with a grin. "You guys deserve a break."

"Thanks Rose," I murmured taking a hold of Bella's hand and walking to the doorway.

"Emmett, are you alright?" Bella asked staring at his thoughtful expression as he gazed out of the bedroom window.

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm good thanks. You two have fun and try not to demolish the entire forest."

"Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed shocked.

"What? You know what's going to happen." Emmett said with a shrug. "No offense, Carlisle," he added with a grin.

"None taken, Emmett, have a good night." I said as I waved goodbye, before I scooped Bella up in my arms and zoomed at full speed, out of the house, and down the back garden path towards the forest, and into the night.

"We're not going to demolish a forest are we?" she whispered against my collar bone.

I smiled. "No, just a few trees perhaps or whatever you can handle."

"I'm sure I can handle anything. I had a good teacher to practice with in Paris."

I kept on running, increasing my pace as we went deeper and deeper into the woodland. And after a few minutes I can to a halt and lowered Isabella to her feet. I gazed at her closely and grinned. "You are a delectable little minx," I lowered my mouth to her throat and began to nibble her skin down to her collar bone.

"Isn't that why you married me?" she asked innocently.

"It's one of the many reasons,"

"Many reasons?" she repeated, "what are the other reasons? Care to tell me?"

"I can do better than tell you Isabella." I whispered coming to a stop in a densely concealed clearing and lowering her onto the ground. I pulled her to my chest and coiled my arms around her, kissing her lips passionately. "I can show you. We have all the time in the world…."

**~ The end.**

A/N

Thoughts?

I understand that this seems somewhat rushed but it was time for this story to end. I've been working on Beyond the Broken Scars and this sequel for a total of 3 years. It's time to move on and let everyone have their happy ending. I didn't want to drag this on for another 10 or 15 chapters, because honestly there is nothing more to write.

I will be posting outtakes in the near future, but right now it is time to put this story to rest. Thank you all again for reading.


End file.
